Réunis par la magie
by Sakionnelle
Summary: Lionel et Sakura sont tous deux mannequins dans une célèbre agence et la froideur du chinois n'améliore pas leur entente. Mais lorsque la magie entre en jeu, où en sont les sentiments? dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Default Chapter

_Réunis par la magie._

voilà voilà, donc tout d'abords je tiens à dire que ce fanfic a été écrit avant "il faut toujours du temps" mais je l'avais laissé de côté. Donc si la qualité du texte et du contenu est beaucoup moins bonne que dans mon autre fic c'est normal. En tout cas les chapitres les plus récents ont été écrits en même temps que les chapitres de "il faut toujours du temps", donc je pense que la qualité sera meilleure dans ces chapitres là.

voilà, ensuite si je met le début de ce fic sur le site c'est pour ne pas vous faire attendre encore. Et oui je suis consciente que mes chapitres de "il faut toujours du temps" sont rares mais c'est le manque de temps, le manque d'inspiration et aussi le fait que je m'occupe de ce fic l pour certains autres sites. Donc en attendant des chapitre de mon autre fic, je vous mettrais des chapitres de celui-ci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que l'autre et si c'est le cas, n' hésitez pas à poster des reviews ou à m'envoyez un mail à anneso66hotmail.com.

Sinon ben je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1: rencontre à l'agence.

Dans ce fanfic Lionel et Sakura ne se connaissent pas.

Lionel était mannequin dans une grande agence. Son meilleur ami Fred était aussi mannequin, le plus réputé. En effet Fred avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux d'un vert près à faire tombé toutes les filles. Bien sûr il était hyper méga bien foutu. musclé et tout et tout. Bref Fred était le mannequin masculin fétiche de l'agence suivi de près par Lionel, qui lui attirait également par son physique. Brun, musclé et des yeux d'un brun profond que n'importe quelle fille aurait voulu transpercer pour en découvrir leurs secrets. il est vrai que son regard mystérieux en attirait plus d'une. Ces deux mecs passaient leurs journées à l'agence parmi les plus belles filles et leurs autres camarades mannequins. Fred depuis le collège collectionnait les filles et pas les plus moches. Quand à Lionel il n'avait éprouvé aucun sentiment pour aucune fille en 18 ans. il était bien sorti avec une ou deux filles juste comme ça. Il préférait largement s'entraîner aux arts martiaux et à la magie. et oui Lionel est un magicien et bien sûr Fred est au courant et l'aide à s'entraîner.

Fred: Dit Lionel t'as pas vu ma chemise blanche.

Lionel: j'en sais rien demande à Caro.

Fred: je la trouve pas.

Les deux garçons étaient en plein essayage. Il faut dire que le défilé était dans deux jours.

Fred: bon où elle est cette chemise!

Lionel: ............

Fred: Lionel?

Lionel: j'en sais rien moi!

Fred: ben tu devr......... hum hum, tu as de la visite et pas des moins intéressantes.

Lionel leva la tête et soupira. Une jeune femme ravissante, blonde avec des yeux bleus intenses avançait. Il s'agit de la fille du patron. C'est aussi la plus belle mannequin de l'agence et de loin. Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'elle tourne autour de Lionel. D'après elle Fred n'est pas assez beau et Lionel à quelque chose qui la fait vibrer. Bref c'est Lena.

Lena: Bonjour Lionel, euh...... Louise est encore malade et je me demandais si tu accepterais de me coiffer encore aujourd'hui.

Fred: Ah Lionel toutes les filles apprécient tes talents de coiffeurs on dirait.

Lionel lui adressa un regard froid puis se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

Lionel: je viendrais dans un quart d'heure. mouille tes cheveux avant!

Lena: merci Lionel à tout de suite.

Elle s'éloigna lentement en roulant légèrement des fesses.

Fred: mon pauvre vieux, ça fait deux mois qu'elle te tourne autour! pourquoi tu la repousses! c'est une pure bombe cette fille.

Lionel: J'ai pas le temps et puis moi cette fille elle me monte pas autant à la tête que toi!

Fred: c'est vrai que je serais pas contre le fait qu'elle me séduise mais je n'ai pas de chance, c'est toi qu'elle veut!

Lionel soupira de nouveau.

Tous le monde s'affairait, le patron surveillait et complimentait les mannequins. Lionel se rendit pour coiffer Lena.

Lionel: Bon t'es prête!

Lena: toujours pour toi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il commença à la coiffer. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant pensant au paradis.

Son père passa pour vérifier comment elle se préparait.

Patron: Je vois que vous n'avez pas seulement des talents de mannequins Li! vous êtes un excellent coiffeur!

Lionel: je fais ce que je peux.

Patron: c'est bien, prend soin de ma petite Lena.

Il embrassa sa fille et s'en alla.

Patron: à tout à l'heure chérie.

Lena: à tout à l'heure papa!

Lena: mon père t'apprécie beaucoup on dirait!

Lionel: ............

Lena: comme sa fille.

Lionel: ...........

Lena: euh....... Lionel tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner à la soirée après le défilé?

Lionel: pourquoi pas...

Lena: c'est vrai?

Lionel: Il faut bien que j'y aille avec quelqu'un.

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparu.

Après une heure en compagnie de Lena, Lionel retourna au près de Fred qui était apparemment très occupé avec trois filles.

Fred: Alors mon vieux c'était comment avec Lena?

Il avait chassé les filles pour être seul avec son ami.

Lionel: Toujours aussi pimbêche, mais bon!

Fred: Arrête, elle est pas si désagréable que ça!

Lionel: Elle veut que je l'accompagne après le défilé à la soirée!

Fred: et tu as accepté?

Lionel: faut bien que j'y aille!

Fred: donc tu as accepté!

Lionel répondit en soupirant.

Lionel: il fallait bien.

Fred: à mon avis tu vas pas le regretter!

Lionel: et toi t'as réussi à choisir?

Fred: pas encore je choisirais au dernier moment.

Lionel retourna à ses essayages pendant que Fred ajustait sa chemise.

La porte de l'agence claqua et Fred leva la tête. Deux jeunes filles venaient d'entrer mais elles semblaient un peu perdues.

Fred: Je suis au paradis!

Lionel l'interrogea.

Lionel: qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?

Fred: regarde à la porte!

Lionel se tourna vers la porte et aperçu les deux jeunes filles.

Fred: Dit moi Lionel tu penses qu'elles ont quel âge?

Lionel: j'en sais rien.

Fred: de toute manière ça n'a pas d'importance.

Lionel: pourquoi?

Fred: parce que celle la je me la fais! c'est un canon cette meuf! deux fois plus que Lena ça c'est sûr! tu trouves pas?

Lionel: encore une pimbêche qui ne se prend pas pour de la merde.

Fred: peut-être mais elle est canon!

pendant ce temps Mathilde la secrétaire accueillait les deux filles.

Mathilde: Bonjour mesdemoiselles!

Fille1: euh...... bonjour.

Mathilde: Vous devez être la nouvelle mannequin!

Fille1: c'est ça!

Mathilde: et vous?

Fille1: euh c'est mon assistante, maquilleuse, coiffeuse.

Mathilde: je vois. si voulez bien me suivre il faut passer dans le bureau du patron pour régler quelques détails.

Lionel: on dirait que ta bien-aimée s'en va!

Fred: t'inquiète dès que je la vois je l'aborde.

Mathilde: entrez, il vous attend.

Fille1et2: merci.

Elles rentrèrent dans le bureau du patron.

Patron: bonjour mesdemoiselles!

Fille 1et2: bonjour

Patron: on m'avait promis une mannequin magnifique et je vois qu'on a tenu cette promesse.

La jeune fille rougit.

Patron: Pouvez-vous me rappeler vos prénoms.

Fille1: Sakura et voici Tiffany mon assistante, maquilleuse, coiffeuse.

Patron: Enchanté Sakura. Tiffany. Bien j'aimerais beaucoup que tu participes au défilé dans deux jours sakura!

Sakura: Il n' y aucun problème;

Patron: bien alors on se revoit sur le podium et à la soirée de Samedi. Au revoir Sakura, Tiffany.

Sakura et Tiffany: au revoir!

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent dans la zone qui leur était attribuée.

Tiffany: Alors Sakura on va enfin pouvoir t'habiller et tout et tout! tu es tellement belle ma Sakura.

Elle avait dit cela avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Sakura: Tiffany, redescend un peu sur Terre.

Voix: Mesdemoiselles!

Elle se retournèrent vivement et virent un beau jeune homme appuyé contre le mur.

Sakura: Qu'est-ce qu'on peut pour vous?

Fred: je me présente! Fred, également mannequin dans l'agence.

Sakura: enchanté moi c'est Sakura!

Tiffany: et moi Tiffany!

Fred: mesdemoiselles je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Sakura: nous de même!

Fred: je suppose que vous devez avoir faim et que vous ne savez pas où se situe le réfectoire.

Sakura: en effet.

Fred: alors suivez moi, vous n'aurez qu'à manger avec moi et mon pote comme ça on fera plus ample connaissance.

Sakura: très bien on te suis.

Ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire de l'agence et Fred aperçu Lionel qui était déjà installé à une table dans un coin.

Fred: voici Lionel, nous allons le rejoindre et ne vous inquiétez pas si il est un peu froid, c'est dans ses habitudes.

Sakura: ah!

Il se servirent et se rendirent à la table du jeune homme.

Lionel: pas trop tôt Fred je t'attendais.

Fred: euh....... je faisais découvrir le réfectoire à ses demoiselles.

Lionel leva le nez de son assiette et aperçu les deux jeunes filles. Il soupira.

Fred: donc Lionel voici Tiffany dit-il en la montrant du doigt et....... Sakura. et les filles voici Lionel mon meilleur ami depuis tout petit.

Sakura: je suis enchantée Lionel! dit Sakura en lui tendant la main pour la serrer

Lionel: salut.

Il retourna à son plat sans serrer sa main et ne fit même pas gaffe à elles. Sakura parût blessée par sa réaction.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois aux côtés de Lionel.

Fred: Alors Sakura comment as-tu été embauchée?

Sakura: eh..... bien c'est à dire que j'essayais les tenues que Tiffany me confectionnaient et j'ai rencontré un photographe et puis voila. et vous?

Fred: bah nous c'est bête on jouait dans une équipe de foot et un photographe nous a pris en photo, elles sont parût dans la presse et le patron de l'agence nous a contactés!

Fred: et vous venez d'où comme ça toutes les deux!

Sakura: de Toméda, une petite ville du Japon!

fin du chapitre 1

voilà c'était mon premier chapitre mais je vais vous avouez que quand je l'ai relu je me suis dis.... sakio le début de ton fic est trop mal écrit mais bon.... je pense que le principal c'est de voir ses erreurs pour mieux s'améliorer après, non?lol.

allez j'attend vos commentaires

bisous à toutes mes lecteurs du site!!

sakio


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: des invités subjugués 

Fred: Je ne connais pas Tomoéda mais ça à l'air sympa

Lionel: C'est là qu'il y a le temple Tsukimine non?

Lionel venait de parler pour la première fois du repas. Tout le monde le dévisagea. Sakura se décida à lui répondre.

Sakura: ..... euh.....oui c'est bien ça.

Fred: Tu connais Lionel?

Lionel: comme ça, dans un de mes livres.

Il replongea aussitôt dans son assiette.

Tiffany: et vous vous êtes originaires d'ici?

Fred: oui on habite pas très loin d'ailleurs. dans un appart près de la rivière.

Sakura: nous avons loué également près de la rivière!

Fred: alors on habite pas loin.

Sakura lui sourit ce qui rendit Fred très excité.

Ils discutaient encore sur leurs vies respectives quand trois filles arrivèrent à leur table.

Fille: Bonjour on peut se joindre à vous?

Fred: tiens Lena mais bien sûr.

Lionel soupira et Sakura le remarqua.

Lena: euh....... dit moi Lionel ça tient toujours pour la soirée du défilé.

Il la regarda et ajouta

Lionel: quand je dis oui c'est oui.

Lena lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Sakura: bon nous on va vous laisser! termina Sakura.

Fred: je vous raccompagne, et toi Lionel tu viens?

Lionel: ça fait longtemps que j'ai fini, mais bon monsieur Fred discutait.

Fred lui adressa un regard noir et ils partirent tous les quatre laissant Lena et les deux autres.

Lena: j'aime pas du tout cette Sakura!

fille: Pourquoi?

Lena: j'en sais rien.

fille: si tu t'inquiète pour Lionel, c'est pas la peine! il la regarde à peine et puis Fred semble déjà s'intéresser à elle.

Lena: t'as raison!

Fred: tu viens de rencontrer Lena la fille du patron et aussi l'ex plus mignonne fille de l'agence.

Tiffany: L'ex?

Fred: maintenant il y a Sakura!

Cette dernière rougit et Lionel soupira de nouveau. Pourquoi son meilleur ami passait il son temps à draguer toutes les filles qui passaient et surtout à faire des compliments à l'eau de rose.

Fred: mesdemoiselles nous allons vous laisser, il faut faire les essayages comme d'hab.!

Sakura: alors à plus tard Fred.

Ils se quittèrent et Fred entama une discussion avec Lionel.

Fred: je crois que c'est elle qui va m'accompagner samedi soir.

Lionel t'en a pas marre de draguer toutes les filles!

Fred: celle la, elle est pas comme les autres! au fait comment tu connaissait Toméda?

Lionel: il y avait de la magie là-bas!

Fred: je vois, toujours dans ton monde! je croyais que c'était parce que tu y avais rencontré une fille.

Lionel: je suis peut-être dans mon monde mais toi t'es bien dans le tien.

Fred: eh oui, je ne peux pas me passer de filles c'est comme ça! Il rigola

Tiffany: Alors Sakura tu le trouves comment Fred?

Sakura: il est.... très gentil, beau.

Tiffany: tu aurais flashé sur un mec.

Cette dernière rougit.

Sakura: non, il est sympa!

Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde s'affairait dans l'agence. Le défilé était dans quatre heures et tout le monde devait se préparer.

Fred: Lionel tu peux m'arranger les cheveux!

Lionel: Fred!

Fred: quoi tu peux bien me coiffer moi aussi!

Lionel: assis toi vite!

Sakura: tu es sûr que c'est bien Tiffany?

Tiffany: tu es parfaite!!!! et ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout filmer!!!!

Sakura: Tiffany!

Voix: Superbe, tu es absolument superbe!

Sakura se retourna en entendant ce compliment.

Sakura: Fred?

Fred: je suis passé voir si tu avais besoin d'aide, mais je vois que non. tu es magnifique Sakura.

Sakura: merci c'est gentil! tu n'est pas mal non plus avec cette chemise.

Fred: on devrait se rendre aux répétitions mais il faut d'abord passer chercher Lionel qui doit être en train de coiffer une des mannequins!

Sakura: Il est coiffeur?

Fred: Ce mec sait tout faire! il est mannequin mais toutes les filles le réclament pour les coiffer. Bon on y va!

Il parcoururent l'agence en la visitant puisque les filles ne l'avaient pas découverte dans sa totalité. Ils cherchèrent Lionel partout et le trouvèrent dans la loge de Suzy, une mannequin à peau mate avec de beaux yeux bleus. Lionel la coiffait, il avait une pince dans la bouche.

Fred: opé mon vieux , t'as bientôt fini, faut y aller!

Lionel se tourna vers eux et aperçu les filles. Il retira la pince d'entre ses dents.

Lionel: ouais j'ai fini dans deux minutes! tu peux attendre un peu et puis ces demoiselles ne sont pas pressées.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton moqueur.

Lionel: C'est bon Suzy, t'es prête.

Suzy: merci Lionel.

Il rangea le matériel de coiffure et rejoint les trois autres qui l'attendaient;

Lionel: je suis ok, on peut y aller!

il passa devant les filles sans les regarder et se dirigea où une dizaine de mannequins attendaient. Fred, Sakura et Tiffany s'empressèrent de le rejoindre.

Patron: bon écoutez moi tous! le défilé commence dans deux minutes. nous commencerons par celui des hommes et terminerons avec celui des femmes. Vous avez un carton pour vous indiquez à quel moment vous passerez. sur ce, bonne chance et j'espère que vous charmerez nos spectateurs!

Tous le monde se mit à parler et Fred s'excusa auprès des filles qu'il devait se préparer. les hommes commencèrent le défilé. Sakura tentait de voir quelque chose mais toutes les filles étaient hystériques en attendant le passage de Lionel et de Fred. Lionel passa sur la scène, il portait un costume noir avec en-dessous une chemise blanche ouverte au niveau du col, laissant apparaître le haut de son torse. Il défila avec classe laissant son regard mystérieux envoûter les spectateurs. Sakura était déçu, elle n'avait rien vu, même chose pour le passage de Fred. Celui-ci portait un costume gris avec une chemise aux reflets verdâtre. Il souriait et tous les photographes se ruèrent sur lui. Lionel passa à côté de Sakura sans la regarder. Elle se retourna et il lui dit

Lionel: tu ferais mieux de te mettre dans la file des filles si tu veux pas passer en retard.

Sakura resta plantée sans bouger quand Fred la sorti de sa torpeur.

Fred: Sakura?

Sakura: ...... euh oui?

Fred: tu ferais bien d'aller à la file.

Sakura: oui j'y vais tout de suite.

Fred rejoint Lionel qui se tenait sur le bord afin d'observer les filles passer.

Fred: je crois que c'est ta future femme qui passe en premier Lionel!

Lionel: ouais t'as pas d'autre blagues comme celle la?

Fred rit. Le défilé féminin commença et Lena se présenta, majestueuse, elle portait une longue robe bleue près du corps avec quelques volants d'un bleu plus clair.

Fred: Elle est quand même bien foutue, cette nana!

Lionel: Fred, y a pas que le physique qu'y compte.

Fred: ça joue quand même!

Lena faisait encore un tabac. Plusieurs filles lui succédèrent puis vint le tour de Sakura. Elle portait une robe émeraude assortie à ses yeux, avec quelques volants mauve et un fente à la jambe droite. Les photographes la prenaient sous tous les angles, tous étaient subjugués par la jeune femme.

Fred: Putain, c'est une vrai canon cette meuf!

Lionel ne répondit pas, les bras croisés et le visage impassible.

Quand Sakura descendit tous les mannequins la félicitèrent. Elle les remercia et se dirigea vers son studio avec Tiffany.

Tiffany: J'ai tout filmé, tu étais grandiose ma Sakura.

Sakura: Tiffany!

Des claquements de mains se firent entendre.

Fred: elle a raison, absolument superbe!

Sakura: Fred!

Fred: je voulais te demander Sakura! tu voudrais m'accompagner à la soirée de ce soir?

Sakura: tu n'y va avec personne?

Fred: puisque je te le demande!

Sakura: euh oui je veux bien!

Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

Fred: alors soit prête à 22h!

Elle rougit et il la laissa en déposant un baiser sur sa main.

Fred se rendit dans son studio qu'il partageait avec Lionel.

Fred: Je crois que j'ai misé le gros lot, vieux!

Lionel le dévisagea.

Fred: Elle a acceptée de m'accompagner! je vais me la faire, je le sent!

Sakura: tu compte restée avec ou la faire souffrir comme toutes les autres?

Fred: t'es pas drôle Li! elle me plaît bien.

Lionel: je vois ça.

Fred: on ferait mieux de se préparer.

Lionel: moi s'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, je ne me fais pas chier avec mes amours.

Une heure plus tard, Fred passa chercher Sakura dans sa loge qui avait revêtue une magnifique robe noir près du corps.

Fred: ouah! vraiment Sakura, tu es.............

voix: jolie. ferme la bouche Fred ou tu vas attraper des mouches.

Lionel venait d'arriver avec Lena derrière. Après de petites retrouvailles ils se rendirent sur les lieux de la soirée dans une somptueuse villa. Lena entraîna Lionel vers son père et celui-ci le présenta aux invités et plus particulièrement aux femmes qui le regardaient avec envie. Fred était tout aussi poursuivit mais la présence de Sakura à ses côtés dissuadait les jeunes femmes. Tiffany était restée à leur appart pour ranger les derniers cartons du déménagement. Tous s'amusait à la soirée, à part Lionel qui soupirait en suivant Lena. La soirée se poursuivit en musique avec un slow. Fred ne manqua pas d'invité Sakura et Lena invita Lionel. Fred était vraiment proche de sa cavalière.

Fred: je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de filles aussi belle que toi

Sakura rougit. Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts et s'approcha encore. Pendant ce temps Lena dansait avec Lionel.

Lena: Je crois que ton copain va se faire la petite nouvelle!

Lionel ne répondit pas et Lena jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre couple. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

Lena: Je crois que s'est fait!

En effet Fred embrassait Sakura délicatement sous l'œil des autres jeunes filles. Il retira ses lèvres lentement faisant apparaître une Sakura envoûtée, qui semblait en transe. Lena rigola doucement.

Lena: La pauvre! elle ne sait pas qu'il les largue toutes au bout de deux jours. Elle va souffrir, elle à l'air complètement amoureuse.

Lionel ne répondit pas une fois de plus.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et le père de Lena appela Fred pour régler quelques détails.

Sakura: je vais rentrer moi! merci pour la soirée.

Fred lui enfila son manteau, l'embrassa et s'éloigna. Sakura sortit en pensant à ce baiser si tendre.

fin du chapitre 2

voilà, le chapitre 2 est en ligne. Je suis ravie de voir que ce fic vous plaît assez. A vrai dire je ne suis toujours pas convaincu de mes premiers chapitres que je trouve plutôt mal écrit pas au niveau de l'histoire mais au niveau de l'écriture...d'un côté c'est un peu normal que je pense ça, puisque c'est un de mes premiers fics..lol. En tout cas je tiens à remercier cereal-killeuse, sakura uchiwa, Kaorulabelle, et Tenshi pour les reviews qu'ils m'ont laissés, ça fait toujours plaisir.

à bientôt

sakio.


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3: Que se passe t-il?

Sakura marchais toujours vers son appartement le long du fleuve. Elle s'arrêta ayant sentie quelque chose mais n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu' elle fut projetée contre le mur. Elle hurla sous le choc. Elle se releva avec peine et essaya d'attraper sa clé qui pendait à son cou mais elle fut à nouveau envoyée contre le mur. Elle ne bougeait plus et voyais s'avancer vers elle un énorme chien bleu qui ne semblait pas lui vouloir du bien. Elle sentait que tout allait mal se passer quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

voix: Des problèmes maîtresse des cartes?

Sakura se retourna et aperçu une personne sur le toit. Cette dernière bondit entre elle et le chien une épée à la main. Il se retourna pour la questionner.

voix: Il a pas encore fait de dégâts?

Sakura resta figée de surprise.

Sakura: Lionel? non il n'a pas fait de dégâts! mais qu'est-ce que........

Lionel: plus tard! reste derrière moi.

Le chien voyant le nouveau venu s'énerva et voulu l'attaquer mais Lionel riposta avec son épée. Les deux adversaires prenaient le dessus à tour de rôle, cependant Lionel se trouvait en grande difficulté. Le chien l'avait plaqué sous lui et tentait de lui mordre le cou. Il ne restait au jeune homme que son épée qu'il maintenait sous la gueule du chien afin d'empêcher sa mort. Sakura ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide malgré le choc qu'elle avait eu en découvrant qu'il l'avait appelé maîtresse des cartes. Elle invoqua sa clé et la carte du vent.

Sakura: clé qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, je t'ordonne d'apparaître! carte du vent.

Une bourrasque fonça sur le chien et le propulsa cent mètres plus loin. Sakura invoqua la foudre.

Sakura: carte de la foudre achève cette chose!

La foudre frappa le chien apeuré qui disparu laissant s'envolée une poussière rose.

Lionel était toujours allongé. Il réussi à s'asseoir en se tenant l'épaule. Sakura accourue.

Sakura: Lionel? tu vas bien?

Elle le dévisagea voyant qu'il souffrait à l'épaule.

Lionel: ça va!

Sakura: fait voir ton épaule!

Lionel: **ça va je te dit!**

Voyant sa réaction Sakura hésita à insister, elle enleva la main du jeune homme de son épaule redoutant sa réaction. l'épaule du jeune homme saignait abondamment.

Sakura: Tu saigne, je te signale!

Lionel:** et alors?**

Sakura:Écoute, j'habite à 500 mètres! je vais te soigner!

Lionel: **je t'ai dit que ça irait! t'es sourde?**

Sakura:** je ne suis pas sourde! tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu es blessé alors tu viens pour que je te soigne!**

Lionel lui adressa un regard noir mais elle n'en tint pas compte et l'emmena chez elle. Tiffany la vit rentrer avec le jeune homme l'épaule en sang.

Sakura: Tiffany tu veux bien m'apporter de quoi le soigner! je te raconterais.

Tiffany: oui oui!

Sakura: ah! et tu peux appeler Kéro s'il te plaît!

Tiffany: bien sûr!

Tiffany monta les escaliers en vitesse.

Sakura: tu peux enlever ta chemise que je vois ta blessure s'il te plaît!

Lionel regarda Sakura durement et s'exécuta. Sakura eut une grimace lorsqu'elle vit les trois lignes qu'avaient creusées les griffes du chien.

Sakura: et tu dis que t'as pas mal!

Lionel soupira. Tiffany arriva avec de l'alcool et des compresses, suivie par une petite boule de poil jaune.

Kéro(hurlant): qu'est-ce qui se passe là dedans?

Quand il vit Lionel il changea d'air.

Kéro: depuis quand Sakura ramène des hommes presque à poil dans la maison?

Lionel le foudroya du regard.

Sakura: Kéro! Lionel est blessé! on s'est fait attaqués par un énorme chien bleu!

Kéro: un chien bleu?

Sakura: oui!

kéro: mais comment tu connais la magie morveux?

Lionel:** ça te regarde peut-être?**

Kéro essaya de ne pas s'énerver.

Kéro: si tu ne veux pas nous dire d'où tu tiens ta magie je ne vois pas pourquoi Sakura te soignerait!

Lionel:** Je lui ai rien demandé!**

Sakura: Kéro laisse le!

Kéro vola jusqu'au canapé et s'assit en silence.

Sakura:: euh...... ça va piquer.

Sakura passa délicatement la compresse sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Celui ci serra les dents et son visage se crispa.

Sakura: désolé!

Sakura lui banda ensuite l'épaule avec des compresses. Elle faisait attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

Sakura: voila! ce serait bien que tu changes tes pansements dans deux jours!

Lionel n'ajouta rien et se leva vivement, il s'apprêtait à partir sans ajouter un mot quand kéro l'arrêta.

Kéro: j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu sais que Sakura est la maîtresse des cartes!

Lionel soupira et lui lança.

Lionel: j'appartiens à la famille Li, et je suis descendant de Clow Reed!

Kéro: tu pratiques la magie?

Lionel: depuis tout petit, ainsi que les arts martiaux. **maintenant l'interrogatoire est terminé sale peluche?**

Lionel:** du balai morveux! **

Lionel disparu mais Sakura s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Sakura: Lionel?

Il se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune fille.

Sakura: com......comment tu as su...... que c'était moi la maîtresse des cartes?

Lionel: ton aura ne passe pas inaperçu!

Il avait dit cela sur un ton de reproche.

Sakura: mais et toi je n'ai pas senti la tienne!

Lionel: je la cache!

Sakura s'arrêta de le suivre le laissant continuer sa route.

Elle lui cria tout de même un

Sakura: merci!

Les deux jeune gens rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

Kéro: C'est qui lui Sakura?

Sakura: il est mannequin à l'agence, c'est le meilleur ami de Fred!

Kéro: le fameux Fred! pourtant ils ont pas l'air d'avoir le même caractère.

Sakura: c'est vrai Fred est gentil, attentionné, beau alors que Lionel, est beau c'est sûr mais il est froid, agressif, et méchant!

Après un court week-end, malgré une sortie avec Fred, Sakura arriva en catastrophe à l'agence ayant loupée comme à ses habitudes son réveil matin. Heureusement Tiffany avait réussi à les faire arriver à l'heure. Elles entamèrent les essayages. à la pause Sakura décida d'aller voir Fred. Elle ne trouva que Lionel qui rangeait des vêtements.

Sakura: euh..... salut, t'aurais pas vu Fred!

Lionel fronça les sourcils.

Lionel: il est allé dans la loge à côté!

Sakura: et........ ton épaule?

Lionel: elle va bien!

Sakura gênée par l'absurdité de leur conversation, décida de chercher Fred.

Sakura: bon ben je vais le chercher!

Elle commença à partir quand Lionel l'interpella.

Lionel: Sakura?

Sakura: euh... oui!

Lionel: ne t'attache pas trop à Fred!

Il retourna à ses rangements et laissa une Sakura choquée parce qu'il venait de dire.

Sakura: je pourrais savoir pourquoi?

Lionel: .........

Sakura: **monsieur le célibataire endurci à le droit de me répondre!**

Sakura l'agressait. Il se retourna atteint par la réflexion qu'elle venait de lui adresser.

Sakura: **c'est vrai quoi! t'as pas de petites amies depuis je sais pas combien d'années et tu voudrais me donné un conseil!**

Lionel:** oublie ce que je t'ai dit! aime le à fond, tombe encore plus amoureuse!**

Sakura sorti en colère et se rendit dans la loge à côté, celle de Marina. Elle passa la tête à l'intérieur et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Fred caressait la mannequin qui rigolait. Sakura sorti sa tête et retourna dans sa loge en transe. Lorsque Tiffany la vit arriver elle se précipita vers son amie.

Tiffany: Sakura ça va?

Cette dernière éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura: Fre........ Fred,........c'est juste un coureur de jupon......... et le pire c'est que.......c'est que Lionel m'avait prévenu.

Tiffany: Sakura, il en valait pas la peine. tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, je te le promet.

Après s'être calmée et après quelques essayages, Sakura se mit à chercher Lionel pour s'excuser. Elle le trouva au milieu d'une dizaine de filles. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers lui mais abandonna l'idée de lui parler. Lionel l'aperçu à travers les autres filles et vit que Fred venait vers elle.

Fred: salut Sakura!

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et passa sans lui parler;

Fred: je peux savoir ce qui va pas?

Sakura:** t'aurais pu au moins me prévenir que t'étais coureur de jupon avant de me séduire et de m'embrasser!**

Fred: Écoute, c'est dans ma nature, je peux pas me contrôler! je suppose que tu veux plus de moi et je le comprend mais on pourrait devenir amis! t'es une fille super et te perdre en tant qu'amie se serait dommage!

Sakura: **pour ça tu devras attendre un peu mon vieux!**

Elle s'éloigna le laissant embarrasser devant Lionel et toutes les filles qui avaient suivis la scène, alertés par le ton de la voix de Sakura. les filles rigolèrent et Fred fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil vers Lionel.

Les deux garçons discutaient dans leur loge.

Fred: c'est la première fois qu'une fille n'accepte pas de devenir mon amie aussitôt!

Lionel: c'est toi même qui l'a dit, elle est pas comme les autres!

Fred: ça c'est bien vrai!

La journée à l'agence touchait à sa fin mais le patron désirait voir Sakura. Elle le suivi dans son bureau. Il ne restait que quelques mannequins dont Lionel et Fred dans l'agence, ainsi que Tiffany. Le patron ferma la porte derrière Sakura.

Patron: bonjour Sakura, il y a dans la pièce à côté un homme qui t'a remarqué lors du défilé! il désire te parler d'un contrat pour faire des photos en plus de ce travail bien sûr. Il t'attend.

Sakura se dirigea vers la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle. La pièce était sombre et l'homme était assis sur le canapé. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas.

Homme: bonjour!

Sakura: euh..... bonjour!

il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Homme: tu sais que tu es très très jolie.

Sakura commençait à paniquer. En effet l'homme lui tournait autour et lui caressa le visage.

Sakura: C'est........ très gentil.

Homme: tu sais que je pourrais te donner beaucoup d'argent si tu acceptait de......... tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Sakura essaya d'ouvrir la porte en vain.

Homme: inutile c'est fermé! à clé et tout est insonorisé!

Sakura sentit une larme lui couler le long de la joue. L'homme s'approche d'elle et la jeta sur le canapé. Il commença à l'embrasser pendant qu'elle criait. Puis il lui déchira sa robe, afin de la caresser. Sakura pleurait et essayait de se débattre en vain.

Pendant ce temps Lionel fermait sa loge. Fred était parti devant. Lionel sentit une aura diminué puis augmentée fortement. Il écarquilla les yeux et pensa.

"Sakura."

Il courut vers l'aura et aperçu le bureau du patron. Il entra en fracas et le découvrit en train de travailler.

Lionel:** Ouvrez cette porte tout de suite!**

Patron: Li, vous êtes fou.

Lionel:** Ouvrez la je vous dis!**

Sous la menace le patron s'exécuta. Lionel entra avec fracas et aperçu l'homme qui tentait de violer Sakura. Il se lança sur l'homme et le détacha de la jeune fille en l'envoyant aux pieds du patron qui l'attrapa. Lionel prit Sakura dans ses bras. La jeune fille pleurait et ne bougeait pas, les vêtements déchirés. Sakura s'appuya contre lui et pleura fortement.

Lionel: c'est fini Sakura, c'est fini, il ne te touchera plus!

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour la réconforter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tiffany et Fred arrivèrent alarmés et essoufflés. La police était sur les lieux et un médecin parlait avec Sakura qui semblait choquée. On l'avait recouverte d'une couverture étant donné l'état de sa robe. Lionel était dans un coin les bras croisés et silencieux. Fred s'avança vers lui.

Fred: Elle va bien?

Lionel: je ne sais pas, elle semble bouleversée!

Fred alla auprès de Sakura avec le médecin et Tiffany qui tenait la main de son amie. Lionel jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers eux et s'en alla. Il passa près de l'homme qui venait d'être arrêté les menottes aux mains. Il lui jeta un regard qui l'aurait tué instantanément si ses yeux avaient été des armes puis il sortit en silence.

Sakura venait de rentrer chez elle, Tiffany avait promis de bien s'occuper d'elle et elle le faisait sans mal. Elle avait réussi à faire manger un peu sa meilleure amie et l' avait aidée à se coucher. Sakura était seule dans sa chambre. Kéro l'avait laissée pour qu'elle soit tranquille. La jeune fille revit les images et recommença à sangloter mais elle s'arrêta vivement en repensant à une chose. comment aurait-elle fini si Lionel n'était pas arrivé à temps. Il avait été si doux avec elle, il l'avait rassuré. Sakura s'étonnait encore de cette attitude mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, elle sentait une force magique. Elle était faible et tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais elle invoqua la carte du vent qui la porta. Elle arriva sur les lieux et aperçu une multitude de petits gnomes verts avec un jeune garçon qui tentait de les éliminer à coups d'épées.

fin du chapitre 3.

Bon, encore un petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut autant que les autres, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ou à m'envoyer les commentaires sur ma boîte e-mail à cette adresse: anneso66hotmail.com . Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une tite review, cereal-killeuse, sakura uchiwa, tenshi, aoudwey, akhynna et l'autre tenshi (c possible que tu aies lu mon fic sur un autre site).

gros bisous

sakio.


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4: Rien ne va plus!

Sakura arrivait parmis les nains en les survolant. Elle interpella le jeune homme.

Sakura: ça va être dur tout seul contre une centaines de petits monstres!

Lionel se retourna surpris et s'écria tout en continuant à repousser les bestioles qui s'attaquaient à lui.

Lionel:** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici bon sang?**

Sakura ne répondit pas et se posa à côté de lui. Elle invoqua la carte de l'épée et commença à éliminer les petits démons mais elle s'épuisait, déjà en manque de forces. Ses attaques manquaient de plus en plus de force et les gnomes commençait à s'attaquer à elle. Lionel la voyait fléchir, il se dépêcha d'aller l'aider. Sakura était essoufflée, Lionel tenta de la débarrasser des petits monstres verts.

Lionel: **Sakura trouve une carte qui puissent en venir à bout!**

Sakura leva les yeux et vit que Lionel faiblissait aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et chercha LA carte qui pourraient les sauver. Elle ouvrit les yeux soudainement et appela son sceptre.

Sakura: carte du gel, congèle les jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent de froid!

Le gel se répandit sur toutes les bestioles et les paralysa. Elles disparurent toutes laissant une poussière rosée s'évanouir dans la nature. Lionel reprenait son souffle. Sakura s'approcha doucement de lui.

Sakura: ça..... ça va?

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle prit peur en le voyant la regarder ainsi.

Lionel:** T'es complètement folle où quoi?**

Sakura baissa le regard ne supportant plus celui du jeune homme sur elle.

Lionel:** Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es là? **

Sakura: j'ai senti la force et je me sentais mieux.

Lionel:** tu te sentais mieux? ça avait pas l'air d'aller ce soir pourtant! si j'aurais su que tu irais aussi bien après, je serais intervenu plus tard! finalement tu détestais peut-être pas ça!**

Sakura se sentir bouillir.

Sakura:** qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer? que j' suis une pute, c'est ça! que j'adore me faire tripoter par les mecs, c'est ça hein!**

Lionel:** tu vaux pas mieux que les autres! tu comprends tout de travers!**

Sakura:** qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors! dit moi!**

Elle lui cria à la figure avant de se retourner et d'appeler la carte du vol.

Lionel:** C'est ça tire toi!**

Lionel la regarda partir lui aussi énervé et rentra chez lui.

Sakura arriva par la fenêtre et découvrit un plateau dans sa chambre. Tiffany avait sans doute compris la raison de son absence. Elle s'écroula sur son lit. Comment pouvait-il penser à de telles horreurs. Sakura tapa sur son lit en pleurant. Elle s'était bien tromper, jamais ce mec ne pourrait faire preuve de quelque douceur ou sympathie.

Lionel rentrait chez lui et claqua la porte en rentrant. Fred passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la cuisine.

Fred: ça a pas l'air d'aller fort! ça s'est pas bien passer contre les monstres?

Lionel le regarda froidement et fila dans sa salle d'entraînement. Fred le suivi.

Fred: t'en a pas marre de me jeter des regards durs comme ça! ça prend plus avec moi!

Lionel ne répondit pas et commença à taper dans son pushingball. Il ne s'arrêtait plus et Fred l'observait sans rien dire. Il tapa si fort qu'il s'écroula en se tenant l'épaule une douleur à l'épaule. Fred s'approcha.

Fred: putain arrête tes conneries! qu'est-ce que t'as à l'épaule?

Lionel ôta sa chemise et Fred pu apercevoir le bandage en sang. Lionel le retira une grimace au visage.

Fred: putain, tu t'es fais ça où? et puis qui c'est qui t'as fais ce bandage.

Lionel: c'est rien, ça va aller!

Fred: oh tu me fais pas ce coup là! on se connaît depuis trop longtemps tous les deux pour que tu me mentes!

Lionel soupira.

Lionel: c'est Sakura.

Fred: quoi qu'est-ce que Sakura à avoir la dedans?

Lionel: c'est elle qui m'a soignée.

Fred: je comprends pas là!

Lionel: c'est la maîtresse des cartes de Clow.

Fred: les cartes de ton arrière grand-père?

Lionel hocha la tête.

Fred: t'étais avec elle quand tu t'es blessé?

Lionel: hum.

Fred: c'est grâce à ses pouvoirs que tu la sauvé ce soir! c'est en les sentant!

Lionel fronça les sourcils, acquiesça et se leva avec peine pour rejoindre la salle de bains. Il se doucha se crispant au contact de l'eau sur sa plaie. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur de la douche.

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla lentement. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle aperçu son petit déjeuner qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Elle sourit comprenant que Tiffany faisait tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Elle se leva et descendit dans le salon, Tiffany faisait le ménage. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule quand elle vit l'heure elle s'affola et cria.

Sakura: Tiffany t'as vu l'heure! on est en retard!

Tiffany: calme toi Sakura, le patron t'as donné quelques jours pour.....

Sakura:** pour quoi? je me sent très bien et puis il paraît que j'y ai pris du plaisir alors!**

Tiffany:Qui t'as dis ça Sakura?

Sakura: c'est sans importance!

Elle monta rapidement s'habiller et se coiffer et redescendit prête à partir. Tiffany l'attrapa par le bras au passage.

Tiffany: Sakura dit moi qui t'as dis ça?

Sakura: laisse moi passer Tiff!

Tiffany: Sakura, tu peux tout me dire!

Sakura: Lionel!

Tiffany: quoi?

Sakura: c'est Lionel voila t'es contente! maintenant je vais à l'agence, t'es pas obligé de m'accompagner!

Tiffany suivit finalement son amie et elles se rendirent ensemble à l'agence. Quand les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent tous le monde les fixa et particulièrement Sakura. Celle-ci avança rapidement jusqu'à sa loge ne supportant plus les regards des autres. Elle s'affala dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Tiffany: On aurait pas dû venir Sakura!

Sakura: ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tiffany: bien, je vais régler quelque chose et je reviens pour te préparer!

Tiffany parcouru l'agence à vu d'œil et s'arrêta devant la loge de Lionel. Il rangeait des vêtements. Elle rentra et s'approcha de lui.

Tiffany: bonjour!

Lionel se retourna vivement et aperçu Tiffany. Il fronça les sourcils.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Tiffany s'avança vers lui et le gifla de toute ses forces. Il la regarda incompréhensif.

Tiffany: **non seulement, Lionel, tu ne me parles plus jamais sur ce ton agressif que tu prends constamment pour je ne sais quelle raison! et je te préviens, Sakura n'est pas une pute! je ne sais pas comment tu as pu penser ça d'elle mais ça me dégoûte! et le pire, tu veux savoir le pire, c'est que je crois qu'elle avait confiance en toi!**

Tiffany lui jeta un regard plein de mépris et s'en alla. Lionel s'assit dans son fauteuil et se regarda dans la glace. il passa sa main sur sa joue encore écarlate.

Tiffany avait fini de préparer Sakura. Celle-ci après avoir assurée à son patron qu'elle serait en mesure de poser durant une séance photo avec un autre mannequin de l'agence se rendait dans le studio de photos. Elle arriva le sourire sur les lèvres et alla voir le photographe Max.

Max: tiens! voila la plus belle! alors prête pour les photos!

Sakura: bien sûr!

Max: aller viens par là on va commencer.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce et le sourire de Sakura s'estompa aussitôt. Le photographe s'exclama!

Max: bon Lionel, Sakura on peut y aller?

Sakura adressa un petit sourire timide à Max et alla se placer devant l'objectif sous l'œil de Lionel très calme.

La séance commença. Max leurs demandaient toutes sortes de poses.

Max: Lionel tu peux prendre Sakura dans tes bras! et regardez vous droit dans les yeux!

En entendant ça Sakura se senti mal. Elle fixa Lionel dans les yeux mais ne pu les laisser, elle baissa le regard. Max intervint.

Max: Sakura qu'est-ce qui se passe? met y un peu de conviction!

Elle s'exécuta et reposa son regard sur celui de Lionel. Son regard était froid et pénétrant. Elle repensa aux paroles qui lui avait dites la veille. elle ne pu résister une seconde et le repoussa avant de s'échapper en courant. Max l'appela.

Max: Sakura!

Lionel: laisse, je vais aller voir ce qui va pas!

Max: je te préviens Lionel je n'ai plus le temps pour refaire une séance avec vous deux! je te revois ce tantôt pour ta séance avec Lena.

Lionel acquiesça et partit en courant à la recherche de Sakura. Il la trouva dans sa loge avec Tiffany. Elle pleurait. Il fit quelques pas.

Lionel: Sakura.

Elle leva la tête, le regard plein de larmes. Tiffany se leva, jeta un regard mauvais vers Lionel et les laissa. Sakura se tourna vers le miroir en essuyant ses larmes.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Lionel: Écoute, je sais que tu m'en veux et je le comprends!

Sakura: tu croyais que j'allais continuer de poser avec un mec qui me prend pour une pute!

Lionel: je suis désolé, je le pensais pas! je suis un peu sur les nerf ces temps-ci!

Sakura: **de toute manière, tu veux que je te dises! tu n'es qu'une personne froide sans cœur! tu passes ton temps à agresser les autres et à les faire souffrir! tu es peut-être sur les nerfs, tu as peut-être des problèmes mais au lieu de penser à toi pense un peu aux autres!.......................... j'ai tout fais pour devenir ton amie, tout fais pour que tu m'apprécies un peu! mais l'égoïsme ne se change pas comme ça n'est-ce pas?**

Lionel fut frappé de plein fouet. Il ne savait plus quoi dire devant la jeune fille. Il se rendait compte que les paroles de Sakura étaient vraies. Il baissa la tête.

Lionel: je...........je suis.....vraiment désolé Sakura! je n'ai jamais pensé que tu couchais avec tout le monde.

Sakura leva la tête et ajouta un brin de tristesse dans la voix.

Sakura: va t'en!

Il s'exécuta et sortit jetant un dernier regard à la jeune fille.

En fin d'après-midi sa séance avec Lena se termina. Max était content du résultat.

Max: bravo à tous les deux! je crois que je viens de trouver la photo qui va servir d'emblème à l'agence.

Il s'agissait d'une photo où les deux jeunes mannequins se regardaient passionnément les lèvres très proches l'une de l'autre.

Le photographe leur apporta le résultat du cliché quelques heures après. En le découvrant Lena se tourna un immense sourire sur les lèvres vers Lionel.

Lena: elle est bien, non?

Lionel: très bien.

Le jeune homme préféra partir. Il arriva dans sa loge une des photo à la main, Fred l'attendait visiblement. Lionel s'effondra dans son fauteuil et posa la photo à côté. Fred s'approcha et attrapa le cliché.

Fred: eh mon vieux! elle est super cette photo!

Lionel: hum.

Fred: on a vraiment l'impression que vous allez vous sauter dessus!

Lionel ne semblait pas d'humeur à lui répondre.

Fred: qu'est-ce qui va pas Lionel?

Lionel: rien. t'inquiète!

Fred voulu le tester et lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule. Lionel cria.

Lionel:** aïe!**

Fred: tu l'as toujours pas soignée?

Lionel: c'est rien!

Fred: ouais c'est ça! je vais chercher une des infirmières!

Lionel soupira en se tenant l'épaule. Pendant ce temps Fred se dirigeait vers la loge de Sakura. Elle ajustait une de ses robes. Il se risqua à entrer sachant qu'elle ne lui avait pas pardonné de l'avoir trahi.

Fred: bonjour!

La jeune fille leva la tête.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu veux Fred?

Fred: Écoute! j'ai absolument besoin de toi!

Sakura: je ne ferais rien pour toi!

Fred: c'est pas pour moi!......... c'est pour Lionel!

Sakura se figea.

Sakura: alors là, encore moins!

Fred: tu es la seule à savoir qu'il possède des pouvoirs magiques!

Sakura: et alors?

Fred: tu te souviens que tu l'a soigné?

Sakura: peut-être!

Fred: je crois que sa blessure empire et je ne sais pas comment la soigner! en plus il ne veut rien entendre!

Sakura: eh bien laisse le s'est son problème!

Fred: Sakura, il faut que tu le soignes! tu as réussi une fois et il s'est laissé faire, ce qui est rare alors! s'il te plaît!

Il avait l'air vraiment sérieux. Sakura le remarqua et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sakura: il est où?

Fred: dans la loge! il est censé attendre une infirmière que je lui avait promis.

Sakura passa à côté de lui et se rendit vers la loge. Fred lui cria.

Fred: merci Sakura!

Cette dernière arrivait dans la loge. Lionel était torse nu et regardait avec horreur sa plaie. Sakura s'approcha.

Sakura: t'aurais dû le changer ce pansement! je te l'avais dit!

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton qui signifiait qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. Il leva la tête vivement. Sakura prit de l'alcool et des compresses qu'elle avait prit de sa loge et s'approcha du jeune homme. Il la dévisagea.

Sakura: quoi? tu veux la laisser comme ça ta blessure?

Il détourna la tête signifiant qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Elle appliqua plus vivement que la première fois, la compresse sur son épaule. Il étouffa un petit cri et Sakura en profita pour se moquer.

Sakura: quelle chochotte! franchement!

Sakura lui bandait l'épaule dans un silence complet. Lionel se tourna vers elle et la fixa.

fin du chapitre 4

voilà, le chapitre 4 vient d'être ajouté. Désolé si je l'ai pas mis plus tôt mais j'ai commencé mon boulot d'été et puis je devais réviser pour mon rattrapage et au final ça a payé, j'ai eu mon bac.lol. Comme d'hab je remercie ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, alors je remercie, Mogocca (j'aime toujours autant tes fics!!!!!), tenshi et Mayreendalmrin the dark queen (dsl je savais pas trop ton pseudo)

voilà, à très bientôt

Sakio.


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5: la vie? un vrai mélange!

Lionel se retourna vers la jeune fille qui s'appliquait à lui faire son pansement. Il la fixa dans les yeux. Sakura croisa son regard et se sentit gênée.

Lionel: tu... sais Sakura.... tu avais raison!..................... c'est vrai je suis froid, méchant égoïste......... et je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé.

Son regard était toujours aussi mystérieux mais quelque chose avait changée. Il ne la regardait pas avec mépris. Sakura fût bouleversée par ce changement d'attitude et ne lui répondit pas. Elle récupéra l'alcool et les compresses sur le bureau. Elle aperçu la photo et la prit dans ses mains.

Sakura: Très jolie photo!

Lionel fût surpris par sa réaction. Sakura se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta avant de partir.

Sakura: elle a l'air folle amoureuse de toi! profite-en!

Elle disparue laissant Lionel perplexe par sa réflexion. Il remit son tee-shirt et reprit son travail.

Deux jours étaient passés. Lionel n'en avait pas trop voulu à Fred d'avoir amenée Sakura. Il n'avait pas vu celle-ci depuis qu'elle l'avait soignée.

Aujourd'hui tout le monde devait inaugurer la nouvelle affiche représentant l'agence. Tous les mannequins étaient présent dans la salle principale pour lever le voile sur le nouvel emblème. Sakura aperçu Lionel et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il avait l'air serein. On tira le rideau et la photo de Lena et Lionel apparût. Tous étaient émerveillés. On aurait dit que ces deux là s'aimaient depuis toujours. Un pot en leur honneur fût donné. Lionel était entouré de dizaines de filles qui n'en revenaient toujours pas. Sakura voulait lui parler mais le voyant très bien entouré, elle s'en alla vers les loges, toutes désertes. Elle rentra dans sa loge et se détacha les cheveux quand elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler.

voix: tu voulais me voir?

Sakura: Lionel?

Lionel: comme tu vois!

Sakura: euh........ je voulais te féliciter! et aussi....... m'excuser.

Lionel: merci mais tu n'a pas à t'excuser!

Sakura: on pourrait peut-être.......... devenir...... amis maintenant!

Lionel lui adressa un magnifique sourire. Sakura en fût étonnée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire et pour cause il ne souriait que très rarement.

Lionel: pourquoi pas!

Sakura lui sourit en retour.

Sakura: je ne vais pas te retenir très longtemps! c'est que tous le monde t'attend!

Lionel soupira.

Lionel: c'est vrai! j'y retourne.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Sakura l'interpella.

Sakura: Lionel?

Lionel: .......

Sakura: tu sais, tu pourras toujours tout me confier! je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

Lionel lui fit un petit sourire et sortit.

Un mois passa, rien avait changer à part qu' une dizaine de mannequins étaient partis pour le Japon. Les meilleurs de l'agence avaient eut le privilège de se rendre au Japon à côté de Tomoéda où se trouvait le bâtiment 1er de l'agence. Bien sûr Sakura, Tiffany, Fred, Lionel et aussi Lena faisaient partie de ces personnes. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport où tous les amis de Sakura ainsi que son frère l'attendaient. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'un jeune homme très séduisant. Cheveux d'un gris brillant et de petites lunettes sur le nez.

Sakura: MATHIEU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mathieu: bonjour Sakura!

Tiffany arriva derrière, kéro dans son sac à main.

Tiffany: bonjour Mathieu!

Mathieu: heureux de te revoir Tiffany!

Les autres mannequins étaient regroupés et attendaient que chaque taxi viennent les chercher. Tous les amis de Sakura étaient là. Il y avait Sandrine, Nadine, Sonia, et Yvan. Nadine remarqua le petit groupe de mannequins et ne pût s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Nadine: Ils ont l'air mignon les cinq mannequins!

Sakura se détacha de Mathieu et se retourna vers le groupe des mannequins.

Sakura: tu sais Nadine, ils ne sont pas tous sympas! mais il y en a deux que j'adorerais vous présenter.

Elle adressa un grand signe vers les deux jeunes hommes. Fred l'aperçu et entraîna Lionel qui ronchonnait. Ils arrivèrent près du petit groupe. Lionel resta tout de même légèrement en retrait.

Sakura: Je vous présente Fred! adorable, beau gosse de jupon!

Thomas le frère de Sakura intervint.

Thomas: et toi il t'a courut après?

Il fusillait le jeune homme du regard. Sakura se sentit gênée.

Sakura: euh....... non Fred est un ami!

Thomas se calma et croisa les bras.

Sakura: Fred, voici tous mes amis et mon frère!

Fred: enchanté de vous rencontrez!

il fit un baise main à chacune des demoiselles qui en furent flattées. Lionel observait la scène en silence, les mains dans les poches, appuyé contre le mur.

Sakura l'aperçu et s'approcha de lui pendant que tous faisaient connaissance avec Fred.

Sakura: ça ne va pas?

Il la regarda brièvement et ajouta.

Lionel: si si tout va bien.

Sakura: alors viens! j'aimerais te présenter à mes amis!

Il la suivit toujours les mains dans les poches le regard mystérieux ne laissant apparaître aucun sourire sur son visage.

Sakura: euh....... j'aimerais vous présentez Lionel, le meilleur copain de Fred et aussi mon ami.

Lionel: bonjour!

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tout aussi mystérieux que son regard. Tout le monde le fixa sans émettre aucune parole. Yvan s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit la main.

Yvan: moi c'est Yvan! salut!

Lionel lui serra la main et tous le monde recommença à discuter. Thomas prit sa sœur à part.

Thomas: Sakura ce mec ne m'inspire rien de bon! il a des pouvoirs magiques!

Sakura: je sais et alors!

Thomas: fait attention à toi, il n'est peut-être pas du bon côté.

Sakura taquina son frère et retourna auprès de ses amis.

Après avoir fait connaissance, Sakura et Tiffany accompagnèrent les deux mannequins à leur nouvel appartement qui se trouvait en plein centre ville, dans une petite rue calme. Sakura fût émerveillée par la grandeur de l'appartement. A vrai dire il était aussi grand que sa maison.

Sakura: au moins vous aurez de la place!

Fred: c'est surtout la salle d'entraînement de Lionel qui prend de la place!

Lionel lui jeta un regard noir. Fred invita les deux jeunes filles à entrer prendre un verre malgré le désordre des cartons arrivés quelques jours plus tôt.

Lionel les laissa tous les trois et s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce.

Fred apporta une bouteille de champagne pour fêter les événements.

Fred: désolé mesdemoiselles, je vais chercher Lionel!

Il entra dans la pièce où le garçon venait de disparaître quelques minutes plus tôt.

Fred: tu pourrais venir Lionel! on a des invités!

Lionel apparût un livre dans la main.

Lionel: pourquoi tu veux que je vienne, on les a vu toutes la journée!

Fred: toujours dans la magie, je vois!

Lionel: ...........

Fred: je croyais que tu appréciais assez Sakura pour venir nous rejoindre!

Lionel le fixa méchamment.

Lionel: eh ben tu t'es planté! Sakura c'est juste une collègue!

Fred: pourtant c'est l'une des rares filles que tu as laissé te soigner! et puis c'est aussi l'une des rares à t'avoir vu sourire!

Lionel lui détourna le dos.

Lionel: tu te fais des films Fred!

Fred: ok, je vais dire à nos charmantes invités que monsieur est trop occupé pour les recevoir!

Fred sorti plutôt énervé pendant que Lionel se replongeait dans son livre.

Fred: bon Lionel fait du rangement! je m'excuse pour lui!

Sakura: ah!

Ils burent une coupe de champagne et les jeunes filles rentrèrent à Tomoéda en taxi.

Fred commença à ranger quelques cartons. Lionel apparût peu de temps après.

Fred: Monsieur sort enfin de son trou!

Lionel:** bon t'as un problème Fred?**

Fred: absolument pas!

Lionel:** occupe toi donc de courir après les filles de cette ville!**

Fred:** c'est sûr, ce sera pas ton cas!**

Lionel claqua la porte de la salle d'entraînement et s'y enferma pour se défouler. Pendant ce temps Fred sorti pour se calmer les nerfs.

Sakura était rentrée chez elle. Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement épuisée par le voyage. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de retrouver ses amis.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de la troupe de mannequins. Ils s'étaient tous familiarisés avec leur nouvelle agence. Ce jour là Sakura et ses amis étaient à la plage, profitant de leur week-end. Les filles étaient toutes allongées sur leurs serviettes, bronzant et discutant pendant que Fred, Lionel et Yvan se faisaient quelques passes de football sur le sable. Sakura était allongée, des lunettes de soleil sur leurs yeux et ne participait pas beaucoup à la conversation. Nadine prit la parole.

Nadine: ça fait maintenant deux semaines que l'on connaît Fred et Lionel! j'ai l'impression qu'on les connais depuis toujours!

Sonia: ça s'est bien vrai!

Nadine: ils sont adorables et..........mignons en plus! franchement côtoyer des mannequins c'est le rêve! Ils sont vraiment bien foutus! musclés! ah........!!!!!!!!! le rêve quoi!

Sandrine: oh moi Yvan me convient parfaitement!

Nadine: attend regarde les! Fred avec son visage d'ange et une silhouette parfaite et Lionel le regard mystérieux et un torse!!!!!!!!!! surtout avec cette cicatrice au niveau de l'épaule! c'est vraiment trop!

Sakura se redressa légèrement sur sa serviette et ôta ses lunettes.

Sakura: Nadine! ce sont juste des mecs! et ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont beaux qu'ils sont parfaits!

Nadine: peut-être! au fait Sakura tu as déjà eu une aventure avec l'un d'eux?

Sakura regarda Tiffany et ajouta.

Sakura: on va dire que Fred m'a séduite et embrassée comme beaucoup d'autres filles! mais il reste un gars sympa!

Nadine: et Lionel?

Sakura: euh........ là s'est plus compliqué! au début on se détestait ou plutôt il me détestait! maintenant ça va mieux mais........

Nadine: mais?

Sakura: mais ce n'est toujours pas le top! il faut dire qu'aucune fille n'a réussi à devenir son amie! et qu'aucune n'a su conquérir son cœur! il reste tout de même un bon ami!

Nadine: ah ah! qui sera celle qui le fera craquer?

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire.

Les garçons les voyant rire ainsi revinrent auprès d'elles. Fred comme à son habitude prit le malin plaisir à séduire ces dames. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de se rapprocher de Sakura. Il avait entreprit de la séduire à nouveau.

Fred: alors mesdemoiselles on rigolent?

Elles lui sourirent.

Fred: mademoiselle Sakura veut-elle que je lui passe de la crème solaire?

Sakura: avec plaisir!

Il entreprit un massage sous le regard des autres filles qui taquinaient Sakura.

Sandrine: c'est pas Yvan qui me ferait un massage comme celui là!

Nadine: ouais tu as de la chance Sakura.

Cette dernière entreprit de se moquer de Fred.

Sakura: boh, il pourrait faire mieux! pas vrai Fred! aller plus en douceur!

Elles éclatèrent de rire sous le regard de Lionel qui fronçait les sourcils tout en se dirigeant vers la mer.

Yvan le vit s'éloigner et parti le rejoindre.

Yvan: ça va pas vieux?

Lionel: si tout va bien! mais bon ce genre de conversation m'énerve légèrement.

Yvan: en tout cas Fred prend un malin plaisir à draguer Sakura!

Lionel: Fred a toujours été comme ça! c'est dans sa nature! il reste cependant mon meilleur ami!

Yvan: tu veux que je te dise Lionel, je t'admire!

Lionel le fixa étonné.

Lionel: il n'y a pourtant aucune raison! d'après les filles je suis froid, méchant, égoïste et par dessus tout un célibataire endurci, ce qui ne me gène pas!

Yvan: tu es sûr que ce sont toutes les filles qui te qualifient ainsi! ou bien une seule d'entre elle?

Lionel lui adressa un petit sourire.

Lionel: si tu continues, tu vas me connaître mieux que Fred!

Yvan: et cette jeune fille........tu l'aimes?

Lionel regarda la mer et ajouta.

Lionel: non. C'est bête à dire mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux et le pire c'est que je ne cherche pas à l'être.

Yvan: Ce n'est pas bête! tu aimes ta liberté c'est tout.... tu sais moi et Sandrine on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits et s'est seulement au lycée que je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.

Lionel: vous faîtes un beau couple!

Yvan: merci.

Lionel: bon alors on y va dans cette eau ou pas?

Yvan: je te suis.

Les deux jeunes hommes plongèrent dans l'eau sous l'œil de leurs amis.

Nadine soupira.

Nadine: je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse!

Sandrine la fixa.

Sandrine: de Lionel?

Nadine: oui...................

Fred qui taquinait toujours Sakura (d'ailleurs c'était tout juste si il lui sautait pas dessus) prit part à la conversation.

Fred: Lionel n'est pas un gars facile alors évite de t'attacher à lui.

Sakura se retourna vivement et ajouta légèrement en colère.

Sakura: il ne va pas rester comme ça toute sa vie! c'est peut-être Nadine qui va le faire craquer!

Fred: d'accord Sakura je me rend! tu sais que tu es très jolie en maillot.

Elle le tapa légèrement tandis que Lionel et Yvan revenaient, l'eau dégoulinant sur eux. Lionel soupira voyant que la situation en était encore là.

Lionel: Bon Fred embrasse la au lieu de lui tourner autour! ce sera plus vite fait.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant Lionel parler d'elle comme une vulgaire minette sans cervelle. Elle se leva et partie marcher. Tous le monda fixa Lionel, Fred arriva et le poussa.

Fred:** qu'est-ce qui te prends bon sang! Elle a rien fait! et puis si j'ai envie de la séduire, il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation.**

Il repoussa Lionel et parti en direction du parking, visiblement très énervé.

Pendant ce temps Tiffany s'était empresser de rejoindre Sakura. Cette dernière avait ajouter à Lionel avant de s'élancer rejoindre son amie.

Tiffany: tu fais vraiment tout pour lui faire du mal!

Nadine essayait de parler à Lionel qui s'essuyait en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Nadine: euh.......Lionel, pourquoi tu as fait ça?

Il regarda la jeune fille.

Lionel: mais j'ai rien fait! elle prend tout pour elle!

Nadine n'insista pas et partit rejoindre Fred sur le parking. Pendant ce temps, Tiffany était arrivée aux côtés de Sakura. Elle regardait la mer debout sur des rochers.

Tiffany: Sakura! on y va!

Sakura: j'arrive.

Tiffany: il ne voulait pas te blesser, j'en suis sûr!

Sakura: pourquoi, il faut toujours que je lui pardonne!

Tiffany: tu n'es pas obligé.

Sakura sourit à son amie et partit en direction du parking où tous le monde les attendaient. Elle rentra dans la voiture sans adresser un regard vers Lionel.

Malgré les tensions de l'après-midi, tous avaient décidés de sortir en boîte pour la soirée. Même Lionel avait accepté, sachant que Yvan y allait. Ses relations avec Fred et Sakura restaient tendues mais la soirée commença dans la bonne humeur.

Tous dansaient à présent, sauf Lionel qui sirotait un cocktail alcoolisé. Nadine l'aperçu et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

Nadine: tu ne danses pas?

Lionel: je n'aime pas ça!

Nadine: ah!

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ses côtés. Elle l'observa. Elle le trouvait si beau. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux surpris puis repoussa la jeune fille.

Lionel: Écoute Nadine! je ne t'aime pas! je sais que ça fait mal d'entendre ça mais......

La jeune fille partit en courant laissant Lionel s'effondrer dans le fauteuil. Sakura aperçu Nadine qui fuyait. Elle la rattrapa par le bras et la découvrit en pleurs.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qui se passe Nadine?

Nadine: je..... j'ai embrassé Lionel mais il m'a repoussé......il a dit qu'il ne m'aimais pas.

Sakura rentra en fracas dans la discothèque. La musique s'arrêta et tout le monde la regarda. Elle s'approcha de Lionel qui leva la tête en la voyant arriver. Elle le gifla violemment.

Sakura:** comment t'as pu lui faire ça? tu peux faire souffrir n'importe quelle fille avec tes problèmes de célibataire endurci mais pas mes amies! tu fais vraiment tout pour nous pourrir la vie!**

Lionel: tu ne comprend rien!

Sakura: **c'est vrai je ne comprends pas! mais c'est toi que je ne comprendrais jamais! j'ai été conne de croire que tu pourrais être gentil!**

Elle s'en alla énervée en claquant la porte.

fin du chapitre 5.

Bon petit à petit je poste des chapitres sur le site, j'espère que ça vous convient. J'aimerais remercier ceral-killeuse, tenshi et myncat ( pour te répondre, moi aussi je préfère le prénom original de Shaolan ou Syaoran mais avant je ne connaissais pas les prénoms originaux, c'est pour ça que dans mes fics c'est Lionel) pour les reviews du chapitre précédent. En tout cas j'attend toujours vos commentaires en espérant que ce fic vous plaise.

Gros bisous

Sakio


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6: tout le monde paye ses erreurs:

Lionel se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il passa ses bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux.

" pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre! je ne suis pas amoureux! je ne vais pas me forcer à aimer d'autres filles"

Il revoyait la scène. Sakura l'avait giflée et ça il avait peine à y croire.

Pendant ce temps chez Sakura. La jeune fille criait toute seule dans sa chambre.

Sakura: **mais pourquoi, j'ai voulue être son amie? pourquoi? c'est qu'un idiot! il me prend pour moins que rien et fait souffrir Nadine! je le hais!!!!!!!!!**

Kéro tentait de calmer la jeune fille.

Kéro: Sakura, calme toi!

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et commença à pleurer.

Sakura: et dire que.........

Kéro: dire que quoi pitchoune?

Sakura: dire que je croyais qu'il m'appréciait au moins en temps qu'amie! je me suis bien plantée!!!!!

Kéro: Sakura, ce type n'est qu'un idiot! ce n'est pas la peine de persister à devenir son amie!

La jeune fille releva soudain la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Sakura: il y a de la magie dans l'air Kéro!

Kéro: je le sens aussi.

Sakura: ne bouge pas je vais voir!

Elle s'envola sur sa carte et atterri près du parc au pingouin. Elle ne voyait rien, quand soudain quelque chose la percuta de plein fouet par derrière. Elle eu peine à se relever et se retrouva nez à nez avec un serpent géant de couleur rouge. Il commença à la narguer en lui tournant autour, puis il l'enserra dans son corps. Sakura commençait à étouffer. Le serpent resserrait son étreinte quand il sentit quelque chose se planter dans son dos. Le serpent hurla de douleur lâchant Sakura qui fit une belle chute. La bête se retourna vers son agresseur et aperçu un jeune garçon. Il s'élança vers Lionel qui faisait tout pour l'éloigner de Sakura. La jeune fille voulu se relever mais sa cheville lui faisait mal et sa jambe saignait. Elle vit Lionel qui commençait à perdre son souffle.

Sakura: espèce de sale serpent! reviens un peu par là!!!

Le serpent se retourna et commença à glisser lentement vers la jeune fille. Elle essaya de ramper vers le buisson mais rien à faire. Sa jambe souffrait. Elle était perdu. Le serpent allait s'emparer de la jeune fille quand un ange blanc apparût.

Sakura: Yué?

Yué: je vais l'éloigner de la ville! essaye de te soigner.

Elle hocha la tête et l'ange disparût entraînant avec lui le monstre rouge.

Lionel se précipita vers Sakura.

Lionel: ça va?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, essayant de se relever.

Lionel: il faut qu'on s'explique Sakura! tu m'en veux pour quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle le fixa méchamment.

**Sakura: peut-être que de faire souffrir Nadine, ce n'est rien?**

Lionel: d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'embrassais?

Sakura: quoi?

Lionel: si je t'embrasse! tu fais quoi?

**Sakura: je te repousse bien sûr!**

Lionel: pourquoi?

**Sakura: parce que je ne t'aime pas!**

Lionel: tu l'a dit toi même! moi non plus je n'aimais pas Nadine, alors arrête de tout reporter sûr moi!

Sakura ressaya de se lever énervée par la conclusion de Lionel.

Lionel: je t'emmène chez moi, tu es blessée et j'habite à deux pas!

Sakura: je n'est pas besoin de toi! je ne veux plus te voir! ok?

Pour réponse Lionel souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras et commença à marcher. Celle-ci se débattit mais cessa au bout de quelques minutes. Lionel arriva chez lui, Sakura dormait contre son épaule. Il la déposa dans son lit et lui soigna sa blessure. Elle était simplement écorchée mais sa cheville était gonflée. Il lui passa de la glace. Après ces quelques soins, Lionel la couvrit avec sa couverture et la regarda une dernière fois avant d'éteindre la lumière et de sortir de la pièce.

Le lendemain, Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil pénétrait dans la chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle se redressa légèrement dans le lit et ne put que conclure que la chambre appartenait à Lionel. Les murs étaient verts. Des livres de magie traînaient dans le coin et des photos de l'agence était posées sur le bureau. Elle se leva avec peine, découvrant le pansement que Lionel lui avait fait. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et regarda les photos. C'était surtout des photos de lui mais il y avait également celle avec Lena, quelques unes de Fred et Sakura s'attarda sur la dernière. Une photo d'elle. Dessus elle souriait et portait une magnifique robe mauve. Elle décida d'aller vers la cuisine malgré la douleur. Elle appela dans la maison.

Sakura: il y a quelqu'un?

Elle s'avança mais perdu l'équilibre. Heureusement une main la soutint. Elle se retourna et sourit.

Sakura: merci Fred!

Fred: de rien! comment va ta cheville?

Sakura: mieux.

Fred: aller vient je vais t'aider à t' asseoir.

Elle s'installa.

Sakura: et où est Lionel?

Fred: il prend une douche! mais il nous a quand même préparé notre petit déjeuner!

Sakura: c'est lui qui cuisine?

Fred: oui et je ne m'en plaint pas.

Les deux jeunes gens avalèrent leur petit déjeuner et Fred dût partir. Sakura était toute seule dans la cuisine. Elle commença à faire la vaisselle mais elle avait du mal à tenir debout et manqua de chuter à plusieurs reprises. Elle allait à nouveau tomber quand deux bras la retinrent.

voix: tu ne devrais pas marcher!

Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Lionel, les cheveux en bataille après les avoir séchés.

Lionel: laisse, je vais finir!, tu ferais bien d'aller t'asseoir!

Elle s'exécuta mais se retourna vers le jeune homme.

Sakura: Lionel?

Lionel: hum.

Sakura: je suis désolé pour tout, pour les paroles que je t'ai dites, pour la gifle, pour les coups que je t'ai donnée et surtout pour avoir piquer ton lit!

Il se retourna et lui sourit.

Lionel: c'est pas grave! le canapé est aussi confortable.

Sakura rigola et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, elle y trouva un petit pendentif représentant une femme semblant magique. Elle interrogea Lionel.

Sakura: c'est à toi ce pendentif?

Il le fixa et approcha.

Lionel: hum! je l'ai eu tout petit.

Sakura: et qu'est-ce qu'il représente?

Lionel: je ne sais pas trop.

Sakura: en tout cas tu as l'air d'y tenir!

Il prit le pendentif et retourna à sa vaisselle.

Fred revint une heure plus tard.

Fred: holà tout le monde!!!!! alors comment va ma mannequin préférée?

Sakura: bien merci.

Lionel: Fred il t'a fallu une heure pour acheter des légumes?

Fred: euh..... à vrai dire j'ai croisé une jolie fille alors.....

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura: je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi! Thomas et Kéro vont s'inquiéter!

Fred: je suis passé chez toi, après avoir acheter les légumes. et je leur ai expliqué et dit que tu restait déjeuner.

Sakura: je ne voudrais pas vous déranger!

Fred: Sakura tu ne nous déranges jamais!

Sakura: alors, est-ce que je pourrais me doucher?

Fred: bien sûr! c'est la première à droite.

La jeune fille se rendit donc dans la salle de bains. Pendant ce temps Fred s'approcha de Lionel qui cuisinait.

Fred: tu te rends compte! elle est nue dans la douche! c'est le rêve!

Lionel: arrête un peu Fred! t'en a vu des dizaines nues, alors une de plus..........

Fred: Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Sakura n'est pas comme les autres!

Lionel: peut-être et alors?

Fred: joue pas les idiots avec moi, je sais bien qu'elle te plaît!

Lionel: alors là tu nages en plein délire!

Fred: ouais c'est ç........

Un bruit les interrompus.

Lionel: Sakura!

Fred: qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Lionel: elle a dû tomber! son aura diminue!

Fred: on va voir ou pas?

Lionel: vient.

Ils se rendirent à la porte de la salle de bains et frappèrent à la porte.

Lionel: Sakura ça va?

Sakura: oui........... j'ai juste glissée....... c'est rien.

Lionel: t'es sûr?

Sakura: oui ça va aller.

Les garçons retournèrent dans la cuisine.

Fred: Lionel! pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle si elle ne te plaît pas?

Lionel: tu m'énerve Fred! je ne l'aime pas! ok!

Fred: je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'aimais! simplement qu'elle te plaisait! et à voir ta réaction, je viens de toucher un point sensible.

Lionel soupira de colère et se tût.

Sakura arriva, les cheveux mouillés. Elle s'installa à table avec les deux garçons qui ne parlaient pas.

Sakura: il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

Fred adressa un sourire moqueur à Lionel qui se leva de table pour s'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Fred: rien, ça va passer! il enlève enfin le voile qui lui cachait la face.

Vers 14 heures de l' après-midi, Lionel raccompagna Sakura chez elle. Ils étaient devant la porte.

Sakura: encore merci Lionel!

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue. Le jeune homme parût troublé par le geste de Sakura. Il s'empressa de lui dire au revoir.

Lionel: au revoir.

Ils se séparent donc et Lionel appuya sa tête contre le volant.

Lionel: mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang?

Il repartit ensuite en direction de chez lui.

Sakura rentra en boitillant et se dirigea dans sa chambre où l'attendait Kéro.

Kéro: ça va ma pitchoune?

Sakura: trèèèèèèèèè bien!

Kéro: tu es heureuses toi!

Sakura: oui, tu sais en fait Lionel ne se fout pas du tout de moi. Il a une photo de moi avec les autres de l'agence!

Kéro: et il sait que tu fouilles dans ses affaires?

Sakura: non!

Kéro:eh ben!

Sakura: maintenant je suis sûr que l'on va pouvoir devenir amis!

Kéro: tu es trop naïve Sakura! ton frère t'a dit de te méfier de lui.

Sakura: c'est vrai qu'il peut-être dur, froid et méchant mais il est si protecteur!

Kéro fronça les sourcils.

Kéro: Sakura, Lionel ne doit pas devenir plus qu'un ami.

Sakura: oh ça ne risque pas! nous sommes caractériellement incompatibles.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur chez Sakura. Le lendemain, elle se rendit à l'agence (avec des béquilles)comme à ses habitudes accompagnée de Tiffany.

Tiffany: tu as passé la journée chez les garçons!

Sakura: oui.

Tiffany: en tout cas ça à l'air d'aller.

Sakura: c'est grâce à Lionel!

Tiffany s'arrêta et prit les mains de son amie.

Tiffany: Sakura ne fais pas comme Nadine et les autres filles! ne va tomber amoureuse, tu es fragile et je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

Sakura: mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. c'est juste un bon ami!

Tiffany lui sourit et elles reprirent leur route vers l'agence. Arrivées là-bas Tiffany fût appelée pour coiffer d'autres jeunes filles étant donné le manque d'employés. Sakura décida alors de passer un petit bonjour aux gars. Elle se rendit dans la loge vide et comme aucun des garçon n'était là, elle décida de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la garde robe des deux hommes. Elle essaya une chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle qui lui allait tout de même très bien. Lionel apparût en vitesse. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la jeune fille.

Sakura: bonjour Lionel!

Il leva la tête et aperçu Sakura dans la chemise.

Sakura: alors c'est comment?

Lionel: arrête de jouer les gamines!

Il cherchait visiblement quelque chose. Sakura perdu son sourire suite à cette remarque. Elle ôta la chemise.

Lionel: excuse moi mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler! j'ai rendez-vous avec Lena chez un gros patron.

Sakura: euh......... je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

Elle sortit en vitesse visiblement mal à l'aise. Lionel la suivi du regard.

Lionel: et merde!

Lionel se rendit ensuite au rendez-vous prévu avec Lena qui lui parlait joyeusement. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense bureau où ils furent accueillis par le patron en personne.

Patron: bonjour mes jeunes amis! installez vous!

Ils prirent place dans des fauteuils.

Patron: bien voilà! je vous propose le contrat suivant.

Lena le lu et signa. Lionel le lu à son tour mais s'arrêta avant de signer.

Lionel: deux mois en Australie! où vivront nous?

Patron: nous avons un appartement à votre disposition.

Lionel: bien quand partons nous?

Patron: ce soir serait préférable.

Lionel fronça les sourcils et acquiesça

Lionel: d'accord j'accepte.

Après les dernières signatures, Lionel retourna à l'agence. Il croisa Sakura qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Puis il retourna dans sa loge où Fred rangeait ses affaires.

Fred: ah! tu es là Lionel!

Lionel: Fred!

Fred: oui!

Lionel: je pars deux mois en Australie!

Fred: quoi?

Lionel: faire des photos avec Lena!

Fred: tu pars quand?

Lionel: ce soir!

Fred: Il n'y a que moi au courant?

Lionel: hum.

Lionel rangeait ses affaires.

Fred: j'ai vu Sakura! elle faisait la gueule et a refusé que je parle de toi! tu ne devrais pas partir fâché avec elle.

Lionel soupira visiblement agacé et sortit.

Lionel: je rentre commencer mes valises.

Lionel s'en alla donc et passa devant la loge de Sakura. Il vit qu'elle cherchait apparemment quelque chose et qu'elle semblait énervée. Il se risqua à entrer.

Sakura: mais où est-ce que j'ai mis cette robe bon sang! c'est pas possible!

Lionel: c'est ça que tu cherches?

Sakura se retourna vivement et se trouva face à Lionel qui tenait la robe dans sa main. Elle lui prit sèchement la robe des mains et retourna à ses occupations. Lionel vit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Lionel: C'était très bien!

Sakura se retourna à nouveau.

Sakura: quoi?

Lionel: la chemise! c'était très bien.

Sakura: bien comme une gamine pourtant!

Lionel: Ecou.....

Un jeune homme apparût à la porte.

gars: ah... désolé Sakura je repasserais.

Sakura: non c'est bon! Lionel allait partir de toute façon! n'est-ce pas Lionel?

Le jeune homme ne demanda pas son reste et partit sur le champ. Sakura le regarda partir et baissa les yeux.

De retour chez lui Fred trouva Lionel en train de finir ses bagages.

Fred: alors prêt à partir?

Lionel: dans deux heures je suis dans l'avion.

Fred: bien alors ce soir c'est moi qui cuisine!

Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et se rendirent à l'aéroport. Ce fut le moment des au revoirs.

Fred: bon ben, tu dois y aller je crois!

Lionel: t'inquiète Fred je reviens dans deux mois! c'est court!

Fred: ouais aller à plus!

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Lionel commença à se diriger vers la porte d'embarquement où l'attendait Lena. Soudain il s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Il enleva le médaillon de son cou et le tendit à Fred

Lionel: donne le à Sakura s'il te plaît!

Fred: pourquoi?

Lionel: il est magique! il la protégera.

Fred: Lionel, tu tiens à elle ça se voit! c'est la première fois que tu prête autant d'attention à une fille.

Lionel: c'est vrai je tiens à elle, mais juste par amitié! allez à bientôt.

Cette fois il se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement qui se referma une fois tous les passagers embarqués.

Le lendemain, Fred se rendit à l'agence. Il allait à la séance photo quand Sakura arriva.

Sakura: tiens! monsieur je suis gentil quand ça m'arrange n'est pas là aujourd'hui? Il est malade?

Fred: je vois qu'il ne t'as pas prévenu!

Sakura: prévenue de quoi?

Fred: Lionel est parti en Australie!

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et baissa le regard.

Sakura: et....... pour longtemps?

Fred: deux mois environ.

Sakura: ah!

elle baissa à nouveau le regard ne savant pas quoi dire.

Fred: Il t'as laissé ça!

Il lui tendit le médaillon. Sakura le prit du bout des doigts et regarda Fred.

Fred: il protège des mauvaises magies! bon je te laisse, les photos m'attendent!

Il laissa la jeune fille qui observait le pendentif. Elle se l'accrocha au cou et partit dans sa loge.

fin du chapitre 6.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des mails ou des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir!! je vous adore. Je remercie en particulier Cereal-killeuse, Mogocca, tenshi et myncat (les news fics que je préparent sont avec les prénoms originaux je les ai retenus depuis le temps que j'écris. en tout cas merci!), voilà mes lecteurs les plus fidèles ont été remercié mais je n'oublie pas ceux qui m'ont envoyés des mails aussi.

Gros bisous

sakio


	7. chapitre 7

Chapitre 7: retour et catastrophes:

Cela faisait un mois que Lionel se trouvait en Australie. Il enchaînait les photos avec Lena qu'il devait repousser sans cesse, elle ne se serait pas gêner pour lui sauter dessus. Il rentrait ce jour là d'une séance photo fatigué.

Lena: ça te dit un ciné ce soir Lionel?

Lionel: non, je suis crevé! je vais aller me coucher!

Il laissa Lena qui semblait vexée et attrapa sa pile de courrier. Il se jeta sur son lit et ouvrit une par une les lettres. Beaucoup de publicité et de factures. Il tomba soudain sur une lettre venant du Japon. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Lionel,_

_J'ai apprit par Fred que tu étais parti, c'est vrai j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises toi même mais bon il faut dire que je n'en t'ai pas vraiment laissé l'occasion. D'ailleurs j'aimerais m'excuser pour m'être emporter pour un rien. Tu ne peux pas tout le temps être disponible pour tout le monde, c'est humain. Fred m'a donné le médaillon, je sais que tu y tiens beaucoup, et j'en prend le plus grand soin. Pour le moment il fait effet puisque qu'aucune puissance magique n'a attaquée. Tu passeras le bonjour à Lena même si elle ne m'aime pas. et puis j'ai hâte que tu reviennes. Tu es mon ami et tu me manques._

_je t'embrasse,_

_Sakura._

Lionel leva les yeux vers le plafond, il se leva et attrapa une photo. Dessus, Sakura. Il avait d'autres photos de l'agence également. Il regarda la jeune fille. Il caressa la photo du bout des doigts mais se reprit vite fait. Il attrapa la lettre et la serra dans sa main, il la déchira et la jeta. Quand à la photo, il la rangea au fond d'un tiroir. Il se jeta sur son lit et soupira. Il pensa.

" pourquoi, tu me hantes autant Sakura! je vais devenir fou! je te vois partout! non, je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux de toi! je n'ai pas le droit!"

Le deuxième mois passa très rapidement et Lionel arrivait à l'aéroport de Tomoéda. Tous l'attendaient et Il leur sourit. Il s'avança vers eux et Sakura se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne resserra pas l'étreinte et la repoussa légèrement pour aller voir Fred et les autres. Sakura resta immobile seule. Son sourire disparu et elle rejoignit les autres en silence sans aucunement prendre la parole. Durant une semaine, Lionel se tenait éloigné de Sakura, la rejetant même de certaines discussions. Sakura ne le supportait plus et tout le monde le voyait.

Fred et Lionel discutaient chez eux.

Fred: Lionel! pourquoi tu fais ça à Sakura?

Lionel: quoi ça?

Fred: je croyais que tu tenais à elle! pour quelqu'un qui se dit tenir à elle, tu le montres pas vraiment.

Lionel: et puis.

Fred: **tu sais que Sakura en souffre! tu le sais! j'espère que ça te fais mal de le savoir! tu passes ton temps à la rejeter comme si c'était une moins que rien! putain mais dit moi ce qu'il y a!**

Lionel: **tu veux vraiment savoir! et bien voilà! je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Sakura! j'essaye simplement de l'éloigner de moi!**

Fred se tût et reprit.

Fred: Lionel, tu l'aimes pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas!

Lionel:** je vais t'apprendre une des règles essentielle de la magie! deux magiciens n'ont aucunement le droit de se fréquenter ou de flirter sous peine de bannissement du monde de la magie! ça te suffit comme explication! deux magiciens pourraient développer des pouvoirs trop grands et contrôler le monde d'où cette loi a été appliquée!**

Fred: je suis désolé Lionel!

Lionel: pas autant que moi.

Il parti dans sa chambre laissant seul au milieu du salon son meilleur ami qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

Lionel se reposait et lisait un livre de magie dans le salon quelques heures plus tard. On sonna à la porte. Fred alla ouvrir et Sakura apparût et il l'invita à rentrer. Lionel l'aperçu et se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement sans saluer la jeune fille. Sakura le vit et s'excusa auprès de Fred.

Sakura: excuse moi deux minutes!

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'entraînement où Lionel venait juste de rentrer. Elle rentra en frappant dans la porte et se dirigea vers Lionel visiblement étonné.

Sakura: **je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis?**

Lionel: je ne te fuis pas!

Sakura: **ah bon! alors pourquoi je me sens rejeter à chaque fois! pourquoi tu ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis ton retour d'Australie! pourquoi? qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais?**

La jeune fille sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et Lionel le vit. Il détourna le regard dégoûté par lui même.

Sakura: **c'est ça défile toi! et puis ton médaillon tu peux le reprendre! apparemment il ne sert pas à faire grand chose à part protéger de la magie!**

Elle lui jeta le médaillon aux pieds et parti en courant. Lionel la regarda partir et frappa dans le pushingball de toutes ses forces. Il tomba à genoux, et se trouva face au médaillon. Il le prit et le jeta de toute ses forces. Fred arriva et tenta de calmer Lionel qui tapait sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Fred: Lionel arrête!

Lionel: .............

Il l'attrapa avec difficulté.

Fred: maintenant arrête Lionel! elle est parti et tu ne changeras rien!

Lionel se calma et se détacha de Fred qui le retenait. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Lionel: je suis qu'un pauvre con.

Il disparu derrière la porte et Fred soupira. Il n'avait jamais vu Lionel souffrir autant. Il en était sûr maintenant son meilleur ami était fou amoureux de Sakura.

Le lendemain, Lionel avait prit un jour de congé, pendant que Fred se rendait comme tous les jours à l'agence.

Lionel était dans sa chambre. Il se réveilla et s'étira. Il regarda sur le bureau et aperçu le médaillon que Fred avait rapporté pendant qu'il dormait. Il le fixa et se laissa tomber sur les oreillers. Il avait quand même un super ami qui pensait à lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lionel se leva et se prépara son petit déjeuner. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche. L'eau coulait sur lui quand soudain il se crispa de douleur. Sa cicatrice le brûlait partant du haut de l'épaule pour finir près du cœur. La douleur le parcourait dans les trois rainures que la griffe avait tracé. Il était tombé à genoux. La douleur cessa soudainement et il reprit doucement son souffle. Que c'était il passé? il se posait la question sans cesse. Il décida d'allumer la télévision et tomba sur un flash spécial d'information. il écouta attentivement.

" mesdames et messieurs bonjour! ce flash est diffusé en raison d'un attentat qui vient d'être commis il y a quelques minutes dans notre ville. En effet une violente explosion a eu lieu dans la nouvelle agence de mannequins. Le bâtiment a explosé faisant des dizaines de blessés. On dénombre aussi deux morts."

Lionel sentit son cœur lâché.

Lionel: Sakura!........ Fred!........ Tiffany............

Il se précipita vers la porte et utilisa le dieu du vent pour se rendre sur le lieu du drame. Il arriva où une une dizaine d'ambulance attendaient gyrophares allumés. Il voulu se précipiter à l'intérieur mais on l'empêcha de passer.

pompier: désolé monsieur! cette zone est sécurisée! seuls les pompiers et gendarmes sont autorisés à passer!

Lionel: mes amis sont là-dedans!

pompier: désolé mais je ne peux pas vous laisser passer!

Lionel se dirigea alors vers les ambulances quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement.

Lionel: Fred?

Il le serra dans ses bras.

Fred: attention Lionel, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme!

Lionel: désolé!

En effet, Fred saignait à la tête et son bras était bandé.

Lionel: tu vas bien?

Fred: ça va! mieux que certains!

Lionel: et Tiffany?

Fred: elle est dans l'ambulance là-bas! elle a juste une jambe cassée et une plaie au ventre.

Lionel baissa la tête.

Lionel: et...........Sakura?

Fred se senti mal à l'aise.

Fred: euh........ écoute Lionel........... on ne l'a toujours pas retrouvé.

Lionel: quoi? tu veux dire qu'elle........

Fred: non! ils vont la retrouver!

Un brancard passa derrière eux avec les pompiers qui demandaient aux gens de laisser la place. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un cas d'urgence. Lionel se retourna brusquement vers le brancard.

Lionel: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fred: Lionel attend!

Lionel était parti à la poursuite des pompiers.

Fred: attends moi Lionel.

Lionel: c'est Sakura! son aura....... elle est si faible!

Le brancard glissa avec urgence dans l'ambulance. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Lionel arriva.

Lionel: laisser moi monter je vous en supplie!

Ambulancier: dépêcher vous!

Il grimpa dans l'ambulance laissant Fred très inquiet.

Lionel s'essaya à côté de Sakura. Un médecin tentait de la soigner. Elle saignait sur le visage et était inconsciente.

Lionel: comment va t-elle?

médecin: pas très bien monsieur désolé.

Lionel prit la main de Sakura.

Lionel: reste en vie Sakura! tu ne peux pas mourir! tu mérites de vivre!

Il baissa les yeux, caressant doucement la main de la jeune fille.

Lionel: pour moi Sakura! reste en vie! je ne supporterais pas de te perdre!

Il sentit l'aura de Sakura augmenter légèrement et il écarquilla les yeux surpris. L'ambulance arriva enfin à sa destination et on emmena le brancard en quatrième vitesse dans le bloc opératoire. Lionel vit les portes se fermer devant lui. Une infirmière arriva et lui demanda de rentrer chez lui mais il refusa. On lui annonça alors que la jeune fille souffrait d'un grave traumatisme crânien et qu'il y avait peu de chances de la sauver. Lionel alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil se prenant la tête entre les mains. Fred et Tiffany arrivèrent près d'une heure plus tard. Ils trouvèrent Lionel qui semblait complètement déboussolé.

Pendant ce temps dans le bloc opératoire.

médecin: je ne pense pas que cette jeune fille survive malgré l'opération.

chirurgien: nous devons tout faire pour la sauver même si ses chances sont infimes.

Une dizaine d'heure plus tard le travaille s'achevât.

médecin: on a enfin terminé!

chirurgien: oui et c'est un miracle qu'elle vive encore! nous avons eu affaire à une vraie battante c'est sûr!

Toute l'équipe médicale sortit de du bloc découvrant Lionel, Fred et Tiffany endormis sur les fauteuils. Ils sourirent.

chirurgien: en tout cas elle est très bien entourée.

Une infirmière réveilla les jeunes gens.

infirmière: messieurs! madame! il faut vous réveiller!

Lionel ouvrit les yeux et mis quelques secondes à se rendre compte du lieu où il se trouvait.

infirmière: Votre amie est en salle de réanimation! elle est hors de danger et vous pourrez la voir dans deux heures.

Lionel se retourna vers Fred qui se réveillait faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Tiffany qui s'était endormie sur lui. Il lui tendit le médaillon.

Lionel: tu pourras le lui redonner!

Fred: pourquoi tu ne lui donne pas toi même?

Lionel: elle me déteste, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment envie de croiser son regard!

Fred: Lionel! tu crois qu'après une histoire comme celle là elle t'en voudras encore? Répare les morceaux pendant qu'il en est encore temps! Sakura veut vraiment que vous deveniez amis alors saisi cette chance.

Lionel: je ne sais pas! j'ai été tellement con!

Fred: allez arrête un peu! au fait comment tu as su pour l'explosion?

Lionel: je l'ai vu au flash info mais il s'est aussi passer quelque chose d'étrange, juste avant la retransmission du flash pendant ma douche! ma cicatrice me brûlait atrocement et la douleur partait de l'épaule pour arriver droit au cœur! c'était horrible et puis ça s'est calmer d'un coup.

Fred: tu crois que cette douleur te faisait sentir l'explosion?

Lionel: pas directement, je ne pense pas. En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il s'agit d'un attentat!

Fred: quoi?

Lionel: quelqu'un a essayer de vous tuer!

Tiffany bougea légèrement. Fred lui caressa doucement la joue.

Fred: ça va?

Tiffany acquiesça de la tête et se redressa légèrement.

Tiffany: comment va Sakura?

Fred: sauvée! nous allons pouvoir la voir dans une heure environ.

Tiffany: chouette! elle va être contente de te voir Lionel!

Ce dernier sourit légèrement.

Une heure plus tard Lionel entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille qui venait d'avoir la visite de Fred et de Tiffany. Il referma la porte doucement sous l'œil fatigué de la jeune fille.

Lionel: bonjour.

Sakura eu du mal à répondre.

Sakura: bon.......jour.

Lionel: je suis content que tu ailles mieux.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Lionel: je vois que tu va bien et que je te dérange, alors je vais te laisser!

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais il s'approcha de la jeune fille et sorti quelque chose de sa poche. Il lui accrocha délicatement en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal, le médaillon sous son regard qui paraissait étonnée.

Lionel: garde le! c'est un cadeau.

Il ouvrit la porte quand Sakura réussit à prononcer quelques mots.

Sakura: Li.....Lionel?

Il se retourna.

Sakura: je.....ne.....t'en veux pl... plus!

Lionel revint vers la jeune fille et passa un doigt sur sa bouche.

Lionel: chut. tu es fatiguée, repose toi.

Il laissa la jeune fille qui se rendormit presque instantanément.

Tiffany venait rendre visite tous les jours à sa meilleure amie malgré son plâtre et Fred et Lionel venait aussi de temps en temps. Sakura allait beaucoup mieux et Lionel venait lui rendre visite. Il entra dans la chambre où Sakura semblait s'ennuyer.

Sakura: ah bonjour Lionel!

Lionel: bonjour! alors comment va la malade?

Sakura: je m'ennuie mais bon!

Une infirmière rentra au même moment, un énorme bouquet de roses blanches dans les mains.

Infirmière: tenez mademoiselle, on a livré ça pour vous! il y a aussi une carte.

Sakura: je vous remercie.

L'infirmière sortit et Sakura se releva dans son lit.

Sakura: tu veux bien me lire la carte, s'il te plaît Lionel?

Lionel: bien sûr!

Il prit la carte et entama la lecture.

Lionel: coucou mon bébé!.......

Lionel s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lecture puis reprit sous l'œil questionneur de Sakura.

Lionel: j'ai apprit malgré la distance ton accident, j'ai voulu te rejoindre mais on m'a assurer que tu allais bien. Je reviens bientôt et nous pourrons passer des journées ensemble. Etienne, celui qui t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Lionel se tût et Sakura sourit.

Sakura: il est si gentil!

Lionel: je suppose qu'il s'agit de ton petit ami.

Sakura: oui je l'ai rencontré pendant la période où tu me fuyais pour je ne sais qu'elle raison!

Lionel fût vexé par la réflexion, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Lionel: je crois que je vais y aller!

Sakura: déjà! tu ne voudrais pas m'emmener faire un tour dans le parc?

Elle le regardait en le suppliant et Lionel ne pût résister. Il l'installa dans le fauteuil roulant et l'emmena dans l'immense parc de l'hôpital. Sakura était émerveillée par les cerisiers en fleur.

Sakura: ce sont vraiment mes fleurs préférées! dommage qu'elle soient trop haute!

Lionel: attend un peu.

Lionel grimpa dans l'arbre et saisi une fleur, malheureusement il loupa une branche et tomba sur le sol. Sakura le regarda inquiète.

Sakura: Lionel?

Il la regarda et sourit, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Il lui tendit la fleur et Sakura le remercia.

Jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital, Sakura et Lionel étaient pratiquement tout le temps ensemble. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Les meilleurs selon Sakura.

Lionel était chez lui et se préparait.

Lionel: Sakura peut enfin sortir de l'hôpital! j'ai hâte d'aller la chercher!

Fred: euh....... Lionel! Etienne le petit ami de Sakura s'y rend déjà! c'est une surprise et il compte l'emmener au restaurant!

Lionel perdu aussitôt son sourire.

Fred: je suis désolé Lionel!

Lionel: c'est pas grave je la verrais plus tard! après tout c'est ma meilleure amie.

Fred lui sourit et attrapa son manteau.

Lionel: Où tu vas si bien habillé?

Fred: euh......... je vais chez Tiffany!

Lionel: ne la fait pas souffrir Fred! elle non plus elle n'est pas comme les autres!

Fred rigola.

Pendant ce temps Sakura finissait de ranger ses affaires quand deux mains vinrent lui cacher les yeux.

Etienne: qui c'est?

Sakura: non c'est pas possible! Etienne c'est toi?

Il ôta ses mains et Sakura se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Etienne: je voulais te faire la surprise! elle te plaît?

Sakura: je suis si heureuse!

Etienne: aller viens je t'emmène dans un petit restaurant et puis après on passe la journée ensemble! d'accord mon bébé?

Sakura l'embrassa et ils sortirent de l'hôpital.

De l'autre côté, Fred venait d'arriver chez Tiffany. Il sonna à la porte et elle l'ouvrit. Fred la dévora des yeux. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

Fred: tu es très jolie Tiffany!

Tiffany: merci. mais je te préviens, il s'agit seulement d'une sortie amicale!

Fred: d'accord! alors allons-y.

De retour vers Sakura et Etienne. Ils avaient terminés leur repas et passés une bonne journée. Sakura avait emmené le jeune homme chez elle vu qu'elle devait être toute seule pendant la soirée. Il dînèrent aux chandelles.

Etienne: Tiens Sakura je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau!

Elle prit la boîte et l'ouvrit. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

Sakura: il est magnifique! merci.

Etienne lui accrocha le petit bracelet en or.

Etienne: je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux acheter un bracelet vu que tu avais déjà un collier!

Sakura fixa son médaillon.

Soudain le portable d'Etienne sonna. Il répondit et s'énerva légèrement puis raccrocha.

Etienne: je suis désolé mon bébé, mais les affaires m'attendent! on se voit demain!

Sakura: d'accord.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et ferma la porte d'entrée laissant Sakura toute seule. Elle fixa à nouveau son médaillon et pensa.

flash back

Lionel: tu sais Sakura tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux! j'accueille toujours ma meilleure amie!

Sakura: merci Lionel!

fin du flash back

La jeune fille attrapa sa clef et invoqua son sceptre. Elle atterrit chez Lionel et frappa. Fred ouvrit la porte.

Fred: ah bonjour Sakura! entre!

Sakura: Lionel est là?

Lionel: dans la salle d'entraînement!

Sakura: merci Fred.

Elle se rendit alors vers la pièce en question et y pénétra sans faire de bruits. Lionel s'entraînait aux arts martiaux. Il recula avec une figure vers la jeune fille et la coinça contre le mur.

Sakura: bonjour Lionel!

Il la décoinça.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu fais là? tu ne devais pas être avec Etienne?

Sakura: si mais.......affaires!

Lionel: ah! je vois qu'il t'as ramené un joli bijou!

Sakura: tu l'aimes bien?

Lionel: il te va très bien.

Sakura lui sourit et le tapa dans le ventre.

Sakura: tu sais que tu ferais bien de participer au tournoi d'arts martiaux de Tomoéda dans deux jours!

Lionel: tu te fout de ma gueule?

Sakura: attend t'es super doué! tu pourrais gagner! aller inscrit toi!...............pour moi!

Lionel: si tu viens m'encourager, je m'inscrit!

Sakura: c'est promis je serais là!

fin du chapitre 7.

Voilà. je suis désolé si je n'ai pas mis le chapitre 7 plus tôt mais j'étais partie en mini camp avec le centre aéré, (c'était super.lol), bon sinon j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant, en tout cas vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, alors merci à cereal-killeuse (merci d'être aussi fidèle à mon fic), Mogocca et tenshi (même chose), et enfin Debbie. Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas je pense.

gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de poster une tite reviews si vous en avez envie.

Sakio.


	8. chapitre 8

Chapitre 8: sous le charme.

Deux jours plus tard, Lionel se retrouvait avec Tiffany et Fred au tournoi. Ce dernier allait commencé et Sakura n'était toujours pas là. L'humeur de Lionel devenait de plus en plus détestable. De plus on l'appelait pour son premier combat.

Lionel: je ne vais pas me battre! il en est hors de question!

Tiffany: écoute, elle a dû avoir un empêchement mais elle va arriver. Aller va-y Lionel!

Le jeune homme se rendit sur le tapis où se déroulait le combat visiblement énervé, laissant s'installer dans les gradins Tiffany et Fred son meilleur ami. Le combat commença et se termina au bout d'une minute. Il faut dire que Lionel était très fort et que son humeur ne calmait pas sa façon de combattre. Il salua son adversaire qui était resté parterre et retourna près des ses amis.

Tiffany: ouah! Lionel tu as été grandiose!

Lionel: merci Tiffany et c'est pas grâce à Sakura.

Les deux amis se regardèrent désolés.

Pendant ce temps Sakura était avec Etienne.

Sakura: Écoute Etienne, il faut absolument que je me rende au gymnase!

Etienne: je veux que tu passes la journée avec moi! je repars demain!

Sakura: mais j'ai promis à Lionel!

Etienne: on ira plus tard, d'accord mon bébé?

Quelques heures plus tard le tournoi touchait à sa fin. Lionel ramassa ses dernières affaires et partit rejoindre le podium avec les autres candidats. On annonça le vainqueur.

arbitre: Mr Li!

Tout le monde applaudit et attendit le discours du séduisant jeune homme.

Lionel: je vous remercie tous de m'avoir laisser gagner! et puis vous êtes tous invités chez moi maintenant!!!

autres concurrents: OUAIS!!!!!!!!!!!!

tous le monde paraissait enchanté et Fred attrapa son ami par la manche.

Fred: c'est quoi le truc! tu comptes te saouler pour oublier que Sakura n'est pas venue.

Lionel: t'es pas obligé de venir à la maison!

Il s'éloigna avec les autres candidats qui lui parlaient de bières et de filles. Fred revint près de Tiffany.

Fred: ce n'est pas lui! il n'est pas si ouvert aux autres d'habitudes!

Tiffany: laisse le! ça lui fera du bien justement.

Pendant ce temps du côté de Sakura. Etienne l'avait emmené au théâtre et la jeune fille semblait s'être ennuyée.

Sakura: on pourrait aller au gymnase maintenant?

Etienne: t'en as pas marre! c'est la dernière journée que l'on passe ensemble et tu ne penses qu'a aller au gymnase!

Sakura: Je lui ai promis!

Etienne: Écoute Sakura, voudrait mieux que je parte maintenant!, et ce serait mieux qu'on ne se revoit plus!

Sakura: quoi mais pourquoi?

Etienne: Sakura tu n'as pas sourit de la journée! et surtout tu n'as pas arrêté de me demander de t'emmener au gymnase! maintenant tu peux y aller! tu es libre!

Sakura: quoi? mais je ne veux pas que tu partes...........je t'aime!

Etienne: réfléchie! ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes!

Il embrassa la jeune fille qui commençait à pleurer sur le front et partit en courant la laissant seule effondrée sur le trottoir.

Il était neuf heures et le tournoi devait être terminé depuis longtemps. Sakura alla donc chez les deux garçons. Elle fut surprise de voir une multitude de motos et de voitures. Elle entra dans la maison enfumée où elle ne vit que des garçons tous plus bourrés les uns que les autres. Quelques garçons la sifflèrent et commencèrent à l'approcher. Fred apparût et les en dissuada.

Sakura: c'est quoi tout ça Fred? où est Lionel?

Fred: ça s'est Lionel pour fêter sa victoire au tournoi!

Sakura: il a gagné?

Fred: oui, ça t'étonne! et toi tu étais où? on t'attendait!

Sakura: avec Etienne! c'était son dernier jour ici mais on a rompu!

Fred: pourquoi?

Sakura: je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. et Lionel il est où?

Fred: je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu ailles le voir!

Sakura: pourquoi?

Fred: il a bu, il va te dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas!

Mais Sakura était déjà partie en direction du salon où les garçons étaient tous regroupés pour boire. Elle approcha Lionel qui avait une bouteille de bière à la main.

Sakura: je peux te parler Lionel?

Lionel: tiens Sakura! les gars voici Sakura! ma soi disant meilleure amie.

Sakura fût blessée par la remarque de Lionel.

Un mec s'approcha et caressa le visage de Sakura.

mec: et elle a un copain Sakura?

Elle le gifla.

mec: en tout cas elle a du caractère.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa. Sakura se débattait mais le jeune homme la tenait fermement. Lionel sentit l'aura de Sakura monter en flèche et il se réveilla de ses bouteilles. Il agrippa le garçon et l'envoya au tapis. Le garçon voulu frapper Lionel et un combat débuta. Fred intervint et sépara les deux garçons devant le regard de Sakura et Tiffany qui ne savaient pas quoi faire.

Fred:** maintenant tout le monde se tire! allez!!!!!!**

Une fois la maison déserte, Fred alla voir Lionel qui saignait à l'arcade.

Fred: qu'est-ce qui t'as prit?

Sakura: c'est de ma faute Fred!

Sakura venait de s'approcher des deux mannequins.

Sakura: Laisse je vais le soigner.

Fred s'éloigna avec Tiffany. Sakura passa du coton sur l'arcade de Lionel qui plissa l'œil. Il avait un regard froid et Sakura le craignait. Elle hésitait à continuer.

Lionel: je ne vais pas te manger!

Sakura: je sais.... mais tu.........tu as l'air de m'en vouloir.

Lionel: .........................

Sakura: je suis........ désolé pour le tournoi.

Lionel: pas autant que moi!

Sakura prit la remarque de plein fouet et s'éloigna mais Lionel la retint par le bras.

Lionel: Sakura............... je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.

Elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Sakura: Je suis vraiment....désolé Lionel!

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Lionel: non c'est de ma faute! tu as le droit de vivre ta vie.

Il se détacha d'elle et elle le fixa les yeux embués de larmes.

Sakura: Etienne........a rompu avec moi. il..........il dit que je ne l'aimais pas.

Lionel se rapprocha d'elle.

Lionel: il n'en valait pas la peine Sakura!

après l'avoir réconfortée, Lionel alla dormir prenant soin de couvrir Sakura pour pas qu'elle ne prenne froid. Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla et trouva Tiffany en grande discussion avec les deux garçons. Elle se rapprocha d'eux mal réveillée.

Fred: bonjour Sakura!

Sakura: bonjour tout le monde! quelle heure est-il?

Tiffany: 10h45

Sakura: je devais y être à 10h30, je vais me faire tuer!

Lionel: je te dépose si tu veux!

Sakura: je te remercie Lionel! je vais me préparer.

Une fois prête, Lionel se rendit avec Sakura à l'agence. Lena aborda Lionel dès son entrée dans le bâtiment en faisant comprendre à Sakura de partir.

Lena: tu sais qu'il y a une fête ce soir pour notre nouveau contrat!

Lionel: ouais.

Lena: ça te dit de m'accompagner comme d'habitude?

Lionel: je suis désolé Lena mais j'ai déjà une cavalière!

Lena: ah! tant pis!

Elle s'en alla visiblement furieuse et vexée de ne pas avoir été choisie. Lionel rejoint Sakura qui s'habillait pour une séance photo.

Lionel: tu es très jolie!

Sakura: merci. Alors tu n'as toujours pas accepté les avances de Lena?

Lionel: non. Elle voulait que je l'accompagne à la soirée de ce soir et je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà une cavalière.

Sakura: je ne savais pas que tu avais une cavalière?

Lionel: j'en aurais une si tu acceptes de m'accompagner!

Sakura se retourna et lui sourit.

Sakura: c'est une invitation?

Lionel: ça se pourrait!

Sakura: je ne sais pas je vais réfléchir! Maintenant si tu veux bien je dois finir de m'habiller, alors du balai!

Lionel: je prends ta réponse pour un oui.

Elle lui ferma la porte au nez en souriant.

Sakura rentrait chez elle pour se préparer afin de se rendre à la soirée. Lionel avait prévu de venir la chercher vers 19h. Elle s'habillait avec l'aide de Tiffany qui ajustait sa tenue. Cette dernière devait aussi se rendre à la soirée en compagnie de Fred. Sakura portait une magnifique robe verte qui lui arrivait juste en-dessous des genoux. reliée à la façon d'un dos nu. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en hauteur avec de longues mèches qui lui tombait sur les épaules.

Tiffany: tu es vraiment splendide ma Sakura!!!!!!

Sakura: c'est ta robe qui est superbe Tiffany.

Tiffany: ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir heureuse!!!

On sonna et Sakura voulu se précipiter pour ouvrir mais Tiffany la retint quelques secondes.

Tiffany: Sakura! je vois bien que tu succombes de jours en jours au charme de Lionel et tu me fais peur! tu sais comme moi qu'il n'a jamais été amoureux et que beaucoup de filles en ont eu le cœur brisé.

Sakura: Lionel est mon meilleur ami! c'est vrai qu'il a du charme mais ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse et ouvrit la porte. Lionel la dévisagea de haut en bas.

Lionel: tu es très belle.

Sakura: merci.

Il ouvrit la portière à la jeune fille et la conduisit à la soirée. Ils arrivèrent dans une somptueuse salle où attendaient cocktails et musique.

Sakura: tu crois que Lena ne m'en voudra pas?

Lionel: pourquoi elle t'en voudrait?

Sakura: tu vas toujours aux soirées avec elle d'habitude et puis elle est folle de toi!

Lionel: ne t'inquiète pas.

Il lui sourit et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Lena les remarqua tout de suite et elle ne put s'empêcher de comploter avec d'autres mannequins.

Lena: je m'en doutais! mais quelle pute celle là!

Sakura discutait avec d'autres mannequins et avec Tiffany qui venait d'arriver pendant que Lionel et Fred parlaient de leur côté.

Lionel: je vois que tu apprécies énormément Tiffany!

Fred: je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis amoureux.

Lionel lui sourit.

Fred: et toi?

Lionel: moi quoi?

Fred: pourquoi tu as invité Sakura si tu sais que votre histoire est impossible!

Lionel: il ne se passera rien! elle ne m'aime pas et tu penses bien que sinon je ne l'aurais pas inviter.

Fred: franchement Lionel je ne sais pas comment tu fais!

Lionel: pourtant tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais l'embrasser, la serrer dans mes bras.

Il regarda Sakura de loin qui souriait et soupira avant de partir s'asseoir sur le balcon; Fred en profita pour inviter Tiffany à danser. Sakura vit Lionel s'éloigner et le rejoignit.

Sakura: ça ne va pas?

Il se retourna.

Lionel: Sakura?

Sakura: tu ne t'amuse pas?

Lionel: mais si! aller viens danser!

Il entraîna la jeune fille par le bras et entama le slow. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et leurs regards semblaient ne faire qu'un.

Sakura: je peux te poser une question?

Lionel: bien sûr!

Sakura: je suis la première fille à devenir ton amie?

Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux, complètement envoûté.

Lionel: je crois que oui

Sakura: tu as drôlement changé depuis qu'on se connaît! la première fois que tu m'as vu tu m'as presque renvoyé chier.

Lionel: c'est toi qui m'a changé.

Sakura sentait une chaleur l'envahir. Elle ferma les yeux. Le slow s'arrêta et Lionel s'écarta comme apeuré de la jeune fille. Sakura le regarda surprise. Lionel se tenait la tête et semblait mal.

Sakura: ça ne va pas Lionel?

Lionel: non c'est rien.

Il ne regarda même pas la jeune fille et courut sur le balcon. Il se pencha au-dessus et respirait comme si il venait de courir un marathon. Fred remarqua son ami et s'excusa auprès de Tiffany avant de le rejoindre.

Fred: qu'est-ce qui se passe Lionel?

Lionel: je..... je vais partir!

Fred: quoi?

Lionel: je ne peux pas rester à ses côtés! je....je l'aime trop! j'ai cru que j'allais exploser tellement mon cœur battait pendant le slow! je l'aime et je n'ai pas le droit!

Fred: dit le lui!

Lionel: t'es fou! je vais m'en aller, je vais l'oublier!

Fred: et tu crois qu'elle va pouvoir t'oublier comme ça elle! tu penses à elle! tu vas la faire souffrir et toi aussi!

pendant ce temps Tiffany avait rejoint Sakura qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

Tiffany: qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Sakura: on dansaient et je me sentait bien mais à la fin de la chanson il s'est éloigné de moi et il est partit sur le balcon.

Tiffany: ......

Sakura commença à sangloter et ajouta.

Sakura: tu avais raison Tiffany...... je suis amoureuse de lui...

Tiffany soupira et prit son amie dans ses bras.

De retour à Fred et Lionel.

Fred: et si jamais Sakura tombait amoureuse de toi! tu ferais quoi? tu la repousserais? tu la ferait souffrir? franchement Lionel.

Lionel: je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas le cas! elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi!

Fred soupira et rentra dans la salle. Il alla rejoindre les filles. Il vit bien que Sakura n'allait pas fort.

Sakura: Fred! tu ne voudrais pas me ramener?

Fred: Lionel s'est proposé de le faire! va le voir!

Elle se leva et se dirigea hésitante vers le balcon.

Sakura: Lionel?

Il se retourna et découvrit la jeune fille.

Sakura: euh...... Fred m'a dit que tu voudrais bien me ramener chez moi.

Il se leva et ils partirent en voiture. Aucun n'osait parler et ils arrivèrent chez Sakura. Lionel la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. La jeune fille allait rentrer dans la maison mais elle rattrapa Lionel et elle l'embrassa. Il parût surpris mais il ne rejeta pas la jeune fille et approfondit le baiser. Ils étaient appuyés à la porte d'entrée et s'embrassaient passionnément mais Lionel revint à la réalité et ouvrit les yeux toujours en embrassant Sakura. Il se sépara doucement d'elle.

Lionel: je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te faire croire que ce baiser me plaisait.

Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle détourna la tête.

Sakura: non c'est moi j'aurais jamais dû croire que tu pourrais m'aimer! c'est vrai tu as repoussé toutes les filles que tu as connu alors j'ai été conne de croire que moi.........

Elle éclata en sanglots et rentra chez elle en se laissant glisser le long de la porte. Lionel sentit son cœur lâché. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était fou d'elle mais il ne pouvait pas. Il entendait les sanglots de Sakura. Elle prononça quatre mots qui lui firent comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Sakura: je.... t'aime Lionel.

Lionel: Sakura...........

Sakura: je sais, tu me considères seulement comme ta meilleure amie.

Lionel: Ouvre moi Sakura!

Sakura: va t'en! je crois que nous allons éviter les conversations tous les deux pendant quelques temps!

Lionel écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna de la porte. Il ajouta avant de partir.

Lionel: tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Sakura, je veux que tu le saches.

Il s'éloigna de la maison et rentra chez lui. Sakura se prit la tête entre les mains et sanglota à nouveau. Qu'avait-t-elle fait.

Lionel arriva chez lui et découvrit Fred embrassant Tiffany sur le canapé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Fred l'aperçu et s'arrêta s'excusant auprès de Tiffany. Il alla rejoindre son ami.

Fred: alors tu l'as raccompagnée?

Lionel continua sans parler, de se changer.

Fred: Lionel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Ce dernier se retourna d'un coup et plaqua Fred contre le mur visiblement enragé, les larmes aux yeux.

Lionel: **elle m'a embrassée!**

Fred: calme toi Lionel!

Lionel: elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait!

Il desserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur Fred.

Lionel: je vais devenir fou!

Fred: Lionel! Sakura t'aimes et c'est comme ça! tu ne peux rien changer.

Lionel: tu crois? je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me déteste!

Fred: tu veux la faire souffrir?

Lionel: non!!!!

Fred: alors un conseil dit lui que tu l'aimes!

Lionel: et la magie? on se ferait bannir!!!!!!

Fred: à toi de voir le plus important! la magie ou la femme de ta vie!

Lionel se tourna agacé.

Lionel: j'aurais dû me douter que tu dirais ça!

Fred: tu préfères quoi? vivre malheureux en regardant Sakura avec un autre type fonder une famille pendant que tu joueras les justiciers avec ta magie ou bien faire ta vie avec elle en étant heureux sans à avoir à risquer ta vie chaque jour dans des combats? franchement regarde la réalité en face!

Lionel: si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je choisirais sans hésiter Sakura mais si je fais ça, ma famille sera déshonorée! je serais celui qui à briser toute une génération et je ne veux pas de ça, tu comprends?

Fred tapa comme pour le soutenir, sur l'épaule de son ami puis il sortit.

fin du chapitre 8.

Le chapitre 8 est terminé, j'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous aimez toujours ma fic. Cette fois-ci je fais mes remerciements pour les reviews les uns après les autres pour vous remerciez de poster des messages. Alors je remercie:

cereal-killeuse: merci d'être aussi fidèle à mon histoire, ça me touche beaucoup. au Fait j'adore kan tu fais "hann mais pourquoi,hann". lol. c terrible, continue comme ça.

tenshi: toi aussi, merci de prendre à chaque chapitre un ti peu de temps pour me poster une review, surtout que tes reviews sont super agréables.

Irislorely: merci de m'avoir poster un ti commentaire, je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plut. Lionel en mannequin c'est sur que c'est craquant, ouah!!!!!

debbie: merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait super plaisir. Et puis j'espère que la suite est arrivée assez rapidement parce que je n'ai pas envie de subir ta colère.lol (voir ta review)

corndor: merci à toi aussi pour le petit message. Pour répondre à ta question, le couple Tiffany/ Fred va se dessiner petit à petit et plus rapidement que celui de Sakura et Lionel, encore quelques chapitres avant de les voir se faire des petits bisous de couples. lol.

voilà, à bientôt

Sakio.


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: tout est si compliqué.

Sakura se réveilla, les yeux fatigués par les larmes. Elle embrassa Kéro qui dormait près d'elle et elle alla se doucher. Elle enfila ensuite une petite jupe beige avec un chemiser vert. Elle se peigna les cheveux et se rendit à l'agence. Elle arriva craignant de tomber sur Lionel mais c'est avec Lena qu'elle se trouva nez à nez.

Lena: alors comme ça tu essayes de me piquer Lionel?

Sakura voulu l'éviter mais plusieurs jeunes filles l'encerclèrent.

Lena: Lionel est à moi tu entends! en plus il me semble que ta tentative de l'embrasser ai échouée elle aussi!

Sakura voulu la gifler mais les filles la poussèrent contre le mur.

Lena: alors tu vois je vais te dissuader de t'approcher de lui. Les filles!

Les filles la frappèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épuisée. Puis Lena s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemisette. Elle lui effleura le visage avec un couteau. La blessure était heureusement juste superficielle et elle disparaîtrait au bout de quelques semaines mais du sang en coulait.

Lena: c'est suffisamment clair là?

Sakura: ou....oui.

Les filles disparurent derrière Lena qui rigolait. Sakura se redressa avec peine et elle tomba nez à nez avec Fred qui arrivait.

Fred: Sakura?

La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement mais Fred la rattrapa et la força à se retourner. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit la blessure.

Fred: qui t'a fait ça?

Sakura: personne! maintenant lâche moi, j'ai du boulot!

Elle s'en alla s'enfermant dans sa loge.

Lionel arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se rendit dans sa loge où l'attendait Fred visiblement inquiet, assis sur la chaise.

Lionel: ça va pas Fred?

Fred: moi si! Sakura non!

Lionel: écoutes j'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui!

Fred: comme tu voudras! je veux juste que tu saches que je l'ai trouvé épuisée en arrivant!

Lionel: elle est fatiguée c'est tout!

Fred: la joue en sang!

Lionel: quoi?

Lionel se précipita dans la loge de Sakura. Il la trouva effondrée sur sa chaise. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille inconsciente et la souleva dans ses bras.

Lionel: Sakura! réveille toi ma belle!

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, le visage en sueur. Elle sourit.

Sakura: là..... je dois.... être en train de rêver.

Lionel: non tu ne rêves pas! tu es blessé. Qui t'as fait ça?

Sakura: je.... je ne sais pas.

Lionel: tu mens mais je ne vais pas te forcer à me le dire. Je te ramène chez toi. Tiffany s'occupera bien de toi, après tout c'est ta meilleure amie.

Sakura essaya de parler avec difficultés à cause de sa fièvre.

Sakura: je....je suis désolé Lionel. Je ne voulais.....pas t'embrasser.

Lionel: arrête de parler. je ne t'en veux pas tu sais.

Il ramena la jeune fille chez elle. Tiffany la coucha en lui passant une compresse froide sur le visage pour faire tomber la fièvre. Tiffany prit Lionel à part dans le couloir.

Tiffany: comment s'est-elle fait ça?

Lionel: aucune idée! elle n'a pas voulu me le dire!

Tiffany: elle n'allait pas très bien ce matin déjà. tu sais pourquoi!

Lionel: écoutes! je voulais pas lui faire du mal!

Tiffany: je l'avais prévenue de faire attention à ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi! mais c'était inévitable. Tu fais souffrir toutes les filles alors il ne fallait pas que Sakura soit une exception à la règle, n'est-ce pas?

Lionel: pourquoi tu m'agresses! je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi!

Tiffany: mais c'est fait et plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Lionel lui jeta un regard comme quoi il était écœuré par les propos de la jeune fille et partit.

Tiffany: tu peux toujours fuir Lionel ça ne règlera rien!

Lionel retourna à l'agence, en pensant sans arrêt aux propos de Tiffany et surtout au baiser. Il n'avait pas pu la repousser aussitôt; ce baiser lui avait fait un bien fou. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit aussi compliquer. Il trouva Fred en séance photo puis se dirigea à sa loge pour se changer. On frappa à la porte et Lena apparût.

Lena: bonjour Lionel!

Lionel: bonjour

Lena: tu m'as pas l'air de bonne humeur!

Lionel: j'ai pas envie de parler! aller salut!

Il passa à côté d'elle la laissant planté comme quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un vent. Elle essaya de le rattraper.

Lena: eh attend!

Lionel: j'ai rien à te dire Lena!

Lena: j'ai.... quelque chose pour toi.

Il s'arrêta et la dévisagea. Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Lena: tiens!

Elle lui tendit un petit bracelet brésilien.

Lena: c'est mon père qui me l'a ramené du Brésil mais je préfère te le donner! il t'iras très bien.

Lionel: garde le! je n'en veux pas!

Lena: je tiens à te le donner.

Elle lui ouvrit la main et le déposa à l'intérieur. Elle lui sourit et s'en alla. Il soupira en accrochant le bracelet à son poignet. Il se rendait à une séance photo mais son attention fut reporter par une puissance magique. Il sortit en vitesse de l'agence et se rendit sur le lieux d'où venait la puissance. La puissance était là mais rien ne se passait. Soudain, un vent magique se leva se dissipant par une traînée blanche. Il se déplaça et s'éloigna. Lionel le suivi. Le vent prenait une direction que Lionel ne connaissait que trop bien. Une douleur le transperça le long de sa blessure. Il arriva devant une maison et entendit des cris provenant de l'intérieur. Cette voix. La seule qui puisse le rendre heureux; mais ces cris...... Il monta les escaliers une main sur l'épaule et entra en frappant dans la porte. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit avec fracas la porte de la chambre. Tiffany essayait de calmer Sakura qui semblait dans une sorte de transe. Elle hurlait et son corps sautait dans tous les sens. Lionel s'approcha sous le regard à la fois étonné et paniquer de Tiffany qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il attrapa Sakura.

Lionel: Sakura arrête!

Tiffany: elle ne veux pas Lionel!

Il avait du mal à la tenir et il décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il regarda Tiffany et s'approcha à nouveau de Sakura. Il l'embrassa délicatement, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sakura se calma petit à petit. Une fumée blanche s'échappa d'elle et s'envola par la fenêtre. Lionel se sépara de la jeune fille et s'écroula au pied du lit haletant. Tiffany vint l'aider.

Tiffany: Lionel! ça va?

Lionel: occu......occupes toi de Sakura.

En effet Sakura transpirait et se réveilla en sursaut. Tiffany se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

Tiffany: comment tu te sens Sakura?

Sakura: je.....ne sais pas.

Elle essaya de se lever mais tituba. Tiffany voulu la rattraper mais Lionel la devança. Sakura regarda Lionel, en sueur, l'épaule en sang. La plaie s'était réouverte à cause de cette douleur qu'il avait ressentit. Elle s'agenouilla et toucha sa plaie.

Sakura: qu'est-ce......qui c'est passé?

Lionel: c'est rien. ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais y aller.

Sakura: mais....tu es blessé! et ..... tu ne tiens pas debout.

Elle paraissait inquiète. Lionel lui sourit et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Lionel: tu m'as fait peur Sakura.

Sakura: je....je vais te soigner.

Lionel: non! je vais rentrer.

Il se leva avec peine et donna un baiser sur la joue de sa meilleure amie. Tiffany le ramena à la porte et lui demanda si il ne voulait vraiment pas d'aide.

Lionel: c 'est gentil Tiffany mais va t'occuper de Sakura!

Tiffany: Li......onel?

Lionel: hum.

Tiffany: tu.. tu es amoureux d'elle....n'est-ce pas?

Lionel la regarda brièvement et s'en alla lentement en se tenant l'épaule. Il arriva chez lui et s'effondra dans le canapé. Fred se précipita et lui ôta la chemise.

Fred: comment ça se fait qu'elle saigne cette blessure?

Lionel: je.... j'ai suivi une force qui a pénétrée le corps de Sakura et j'ai entendu des cris. Une douleur atroce m'a pénétrée et ma plaie a dû se réouvrir.

Fred: tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

Lionel: j'en sais rien mais j'ai mal!

Fred: la dernière fois que tu as ressenti cette douleur! c'était quand?

Lionel: le....le jour de l'explosion je crois!

Fred: Lionel! ta douleur c'est pour Sakura! c'est ce que tu ressent pour elle!

Lionel: quoi?

Fred: quand elle est en danger! c'est aussi simple! quand Sakura est en danger tu as mal!!!!

Lionel se releva avec peine et se dirigea vers la vitre. Il tapa du poing contre celle-ci.

Lionel: si tu savais comme j'aimerais oublier les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle!!!

Fred: mais tu ne peux pas!

Lionel: écoute! je vais rentrer en Chine!

Fred: quoi?

Lionel: ma mère m'a appelé et elle a besoin de moi! et puis il faut..... que je m'éloigne d'elle.

Fred: mais tu peux pas faire ça!! elle va souffrir! elle t'aime! et tu l'aimes! c'est pourtant simple!!!!!!!

Lionel: arrête Fred!!!

Lionel s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le lendemain, les deux garçons se rendirent à l'agence malgré que Lionel souffrait toujours à son épaule. Sakura était déjà là. Elle avait toujours une cicatrice à la joue et lorsqu'elle croisa les deux jeunes hommes, elle se dépêcha de changer de direction sous l'œil de Lena.

Fred: qu'est-ce qu'elle a? elle a peur de nous ou quoi?

Lionel: de toute façon il ne faut pas que je la croise! je préfère ne pas lui reparler avant mon départ.

Fred: je te comprend pas Lionel! en plus on ne sait toujours pas qui l'a frappée et fait cette cicatrice à la joue.

Lionel: elle ne veut pas me le dire alors!

Les deux garçons allèrent chacun à leur séance photo. Sakura observa la séance de Lionel à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle ne fit pas attention à l'heure et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Lionel qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle prit peur et voulu s'enfuir mais il la retint par le bras.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Sakura: rien... rien.. je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais depuis hier...

Lionel: alors pourquoi tu m'observes en cachette? Il fallait venir me le demander!

Sakura: euh.... je ne peux pas rester désolé.....

Elle prit la fuite rapidement laissant Lionel complètement dépité. Elle courut dans sa loge mais Lena était sur les lieux avant elle.

Lena: alors tu faisais quoi là?

Sakura: rien! et puis j'en ai marre de votre chantage!

Lena: t'en a marre?

Sakura: laisse moi Lena!

Fred passa dans le coin et arriva au plein milieu de la discussion.

Fred: ah! tu es là Lena?

Lena: j'allais partir! au revoir Sakura!

Elle lui jeta un petit sourire ironique et s'en alla.

Fred: ça va Sakura?

Sakura: très bien ne t'inquiète pas Fred.

Fred: euh...... écoute Sakura! je voulais te dire.....

Sakura: hum!

Fred: Lionel donne sa démission aujourd'hui!

Sakura: quoi?

Fred: il retourne en Chine.

Sakura: Mais....mais pourquoi?

Lionel: il ne voulait pas que je te le dise avant qu'il soit parti mais je voulais que tu saches!

Sakura: je..........pourquoi part-il?

Fred: magie!

Sakura: il part.... pour toujours?

Fred: je ne sais pas.

Sakura: pourquoi tu ne me dis pas qu'il est tombé amoureux d'une fille?

Fred: pourquoi tu dis ça?

Sakura: je ne sais pas! je..... quand est-ce qu'il part?

Fred: demain!

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

Sakura: de.... demain?

Fred: oui, vient à l'aéroport demain!

Sakura: non, je ne pourrais pas et il.... enfin non.

Fred: comme tu voudras! son vol est à 11 heures!

Fred laissa Sakura qui éclata en sanglots silencieusement. Lionel rentra chez lui après avoir remis sa lettre de démission. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Son sourire, sa présence, ses yeux. Tout, tout lui avait plus chez elle et ce baiser. Ses lèvres si douces. Pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit ainsi? Pourquoi fallait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle. Il réouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro.

Sakura:: allô!

Sa voix lui résonnait à l'intérieur comme un tambour.

Sakura: allô!!!!!!

Il raccrocha. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. il ne pouvait pas. Il reposa le téléphone et s'endormit dessus.

Le lendemain à l'aéroport, Lionel et Fred s'apprêtait à se quitter.

Fred: je te rejoins dans 6 mois Lionel!

Lionel: je t'attends!!!

Fred: bon ben à plus alors.......

Lionel: Fred?

Fred: hum......

Lionel: prend soin d'elle!

Fred: ne t'en fait pas! je veillerais sur elle comme sur ma propre sœur.

Lionel: merci vieux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement.

Voix: Lionel!!!

Il se retourna et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour.

Lionel: Sakura.....

Elle s'approcha de lui.

Sakura: pourquoi tu me la pas dit que tu partais?

Lionel: écoute.. je voulais pas te faire de peine.

Sakura: tu t'en va pour toujours?

Lionel: Sakura! tu es et tu resteras ma meilleure amie....

Sakura: je... je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Elle sanglotait.

Sakura: je.... je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas mais.... non laisse tomber.

Lionel: Sakura! il n'y a personne d'autre!

je...tu fais ce que tu veux.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui chuchota délicatement au creux de l'oreille.

Lionel: je m'en vais mais toi, tu restes dans mon cœur, pour toujours.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et couru vers la porte d'embarquement laissant derrière lui sa meilleure amie. Fred rejoint Sakura et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière sanglotait.

Le lendemain Lionel était de retour en Chine. Sa mère était folle de joie et sa cousine Stéphanie lui sauta au cou, manquant de le faire tomber.

Stéphanie: Lionel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tu es revenu!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lionel: bonjour Stéphanie! tu vas bien?

Stéphanie: mais bien sûr! alors c'était bien le japon? tu as rencontrer une jolie jeune fille?

Elle lui fit un sourire et un petit clin d'œil. Lionel lui sourit et ajouta.

Lionel: personne!

Stéphanie: alors aucune personne n'hante tes nuits?

Il éclata de rire.

Lionel: tu n'as pas changé Stéphanie! toujours la même!

Stéphanie: c'est pour ça que tu m'adore non?

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la laissa pour rejoindre sa mère. Il la trouva dans la cuisine, son sourire avait disparu.

Yelan: je suis contente de te voir Lionel!

Lionel: moi aussi maman.

Yelan: tu sais pourquoi je t'ai rappeler ici!

Lionel: la magie?

Yelan: oui. Il y a une présence qui rôde en ville!.... déjà deux morts!

Lionel fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Lionel: je commence la patrouille demain!

Yelan: je suis fier de toi mon fils!

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Yelan: Lionel?

Lionel: oui.

Yelan: tu ne m'a jamais parlé de ta vie sentimentale Lionel! et maintenant que je te vois et que je m'aperçoit à quel point tu es beau je me pose cette question. Tu n'as personne dans ta vie?Lionel reçu cette question avec surprise. L'image de Sakura lui parcoura l'esprit.

Lionel: non je n'y ai pas vraiment penser jusqu'à aujourd'hui! la magie passe avant tout.

Sa mère lui sourit et il s'excusa auprès d'elle en lui disant qu'il voulait se reposer de son voyage. Il posa ses valises dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il se frappa le front.

Lionel: pourquoi Sakura? je t'aime tellement.......... Fred avait raison, je n'ai pas saisi ma chance! je ne suis qu'un idiot.

fin du chapitre 9.

voilà voilà, encore un petit chapitre de plus, j'espère que ce fic vous plait toujours et n'hésitez pas à me poster tout vos commentaires. Comme à chaque fois je prend le temps de remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent une reviews.

Debbie: je t'avoue que mon fic n'est pas des plus gai mais bon il y aura bien quelques moments joyeux ne t'inquiète pas même si c'est vrai que mon fic est assez triste.... en tout cas merci pour ta review. J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé ta colère en postant ce chapitre si tard. bizzz

Irislorely: merci d'avoir poster une review et merci d'être aussi fidèle à mes histoires, je vois que tu les apprécies, ça me fait plaisir. Pour ce qui est du sens de l'honneur ou de la femme de sa vie, c clair que j'aurais choisi aussi la personne que j'aime, mais bon Lionel et mon histoire sont tellement compliqués. lol.

Cereal-Killeuse: Tout d'abord je te dis un grand MERCI parce que tu suis cette fic depuis le début et je crois qu'il n'ya pas eu un chapitre sans un commentaire de ta part, c'est vraiment sympa. Même chose que pour les autres, je sais mon fic est triste mais bon.... lol. Pour ce qui est de l'honneur contre l'amour, on va dire que la famille de Lionel à un sens de l'honneur extrêmement important... mais j'avoue que ce choix est juste pour l'histoire, personnellement je ne ferais pas le même.

tenshi: je crois qu'il ya deux tenshi, si oui prévenez moi. Donc je suis heureuse que tu es put lire un nouveau chapitre puisque apparemment tu en étais arrivé là. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir.

Kamirure: Et bien merci de m'avoir laisser une tite review et j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu par ce chapitre, vu que tu étais impatiente d'avoir la suite.

Mary: Même chose, je te remercie de m'avoir laisser ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ce fic. J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas également autant.

bisous

Sakio.


	10. chapitre 10

Chapitre 10: accident inévitable.

Un mois était passé depuis que Lionel avait rejoint ses terres d'origine. Il avait commencé les patrouilles, recherchant les assassins rodant dans la ville à l'aide d'une petite troupe. Leur quartier général avait été établi dans un lieu très sûr et peu fréquenté de Hong-Kong. Il y avait d'ailleurs retrouvé une vieille connaissance.

flash back

Lionel arrivait au quartier général, vêtu de sa combinaison et entra dans l'antre secrète. Les regards s'étaient aussitôt portés sur lui et les sourires étaient apparus sur les lèvres des personnes qui semblaient fatiguées mais heureuses de le revoir. Après de chaleureuses effusions, il s'isola un peu et une ravissante jeune femme vint se tenir près de lui.

Femme: ça faisait longtemps Lionel...

Le magicien dévisagea la jeune femme et lui sourit.

Lionel: en effet ça fait longtemps....... je suis content de te revoir Mélodie! depuis combien de temps déjà?

Mélodie: cela va faire deux ans que je n'ai pas revu ton petit minois de beau gosse.

Il sourit.

Mélodie: tu étais déjà très mignon quand je t'ai quitté Lionel mais pas autant que tu ne l'est aujourd'hui! toujours tes même yeux profonds, ton sourire craquant et une carrure....hum... enviable par beaucoup d'hommes!!!!!

Lionel: tu n'es pas mal non plus je dois bien l'avouer.

En effet la jeune femme était plutôt séduisante, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux d'un noir pénétrant et une silhouette plutôt agréable à regarder.

Mélodie: Tu m'as énormément manqué Lionel tu sais....

Lionel: toi aussi Mélodie!

Mélodie: alors comment s'était le Japon! tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie?

Lionel sembla réfléchir quelques instants et se tourna vers Mélodie en souriant.

Lionel: non..... j'espère le trouver ici!

ils se sourirent et Mélodie poursuivit la conversation.

Mélodie: moi non plus! L'Inde ne m'a pas réussi côté cœur!

Lionel: tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr....

Mélodie: à vrai dire, je ne sais pas...

fin du flash back

Depuis le jour de leur retrouvailles, Lionel et Mélodie faisaient toujours équipe pour aller patrouiller à travers la ville et bien que la jeune femme ne possède aucun pouvoir magique, elle était d'une habileté étonnante et une très grande épéiste. Or un jour de patrouille, les deux jeunes gens se firent attaquer. Heureusement pour eux, ils revinrent sains et saufs. A partir de ce jour, ils devinrent toujours plus proches si bien que la totalité de leurs connaissances les considéraient comme un couple. Lionel ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait besoin d'affection et Mélodie ne disait rien contre ça puisque son amour pour le magicien existait déjà.

Trois mois passèrent et la petite vie que menait chacun de leurs côté Lionel et Sakura allait bon train.

Sakura n'avait plus du tout cet entrain d'avant et son patron l'avait menacé de lui donner des vacances forcées pour qu'elle se reprenne. Un matin alors qu'il ouvrait son courrier, Fred découvrit une lettre de Lionel, il l'ouvrit mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit l'écriture de Yelan et non celle de son meilleur ami.

_Fred,_

_je sais que tu dois être surpris que ce ne soit pas Lionel qui t'écrive mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose de terrible. Mon fils patrouillait, recherchant les forces du mal mais il s'est fait attaqué et personne n'a pu le protéger. Il est gravement blessé et dans le coma... cela paraissait évident qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tous ces risques.... tous ces autres magiciens tués par ces forces malsaines... je voulais te prévenir pour que tu le saches! je suppose que tu vas vouloir revenir en Chine alors je t'ai envoyé un billet._

_avec mes amitiés_

_Yelan_

Fred lâcha la lettre ne sachant plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il fixa le vide sentant les larmes couler lentement sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas possible, Lionel ne pouvait pas..... lui... si fort....

Fred arriva à l'agence quelques minutes plus tard. Sakura arriva vers lui et le salua vivement.

Sakura: bonjour Fred! ça n'a pas l'air d'aller! je me trompe?

Il la regarda tristement et la fixa inquiet.

Sakura: quoi? qu'est-ce qui se passe? c'est Lionel?

Fred: j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.....

Sakura: de Lionel?

Fred: de sa mère..... elle me disait qu'il était........ gravement blessé et qu'il se trouvait dans le coma.....

Sakura sentit son cœur lâché, ses entrailles se nouer en elle. Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Fred: je pars ce soir... je retourne à Hong-Kong le voir....

Sakura ne répondit pas, le visage inondé de larmes.

Fred: viens avec moi.....

la magicienne l'observa un instant et acquiesça faiblement.

Le soir venu, Sakura, Fred et Tiffany embarquèrent pour la Chine. Le voyage fut long et peu joyeux mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se sourirent légèrement tous les trois. Ils prirent un taxi qui les conduisit tout droit vers la demeure des Li. Sakura fut la première à mettre le pied hors de la voiture jaune et contempla la bâtisse qui s'offrait à elle. La maison ou plutôt le palace, terme qui paraissait mieux approprié, était gigantesque et magnifiquement bien construit. Fred sourit légèrement devant le visage ébahit de Sakura.. Il aida Tiphany à sortir de la voiture et appuya sur l'interphone.

Voix: Maison Li!

Fred: c'est Fred!

voix: oh... entrez, je vous en prie..

Le portail noir s'ouvrit à eux et les trois jeunes gens se donnèrent la peine d'entrer et de parcourir l'immense allée. Il faisait nuit et l'air était glacial... Sakura frissonna.

Fred: tu as froid Sakura?

Sakura: ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas...

On ouvrit la porte au moment même où Fred avançait sur le perron. Ce dernier sourit et embrassa la femme qui se trouvait face à eux.

Fred: J'ai fait au plus vite....

Yelan(souriant): je suis contente que tu sois venu Fred...

La femme se tourna vers Sakura et Tiffany et sourit.

Yelan: Tu as amené des amies de Lionel....?

Fred: Yelan, je te présente Tiffany, une amie de Lionel et aussi ma petite amie et Sakura... la meilleure amie de Lionel...

Yelan s'avança vers les deux jeunes filles et les salua. Elle s'arrêta pourtant quelques secondes devant Sakura et lui sourit.

La rencontre terminée, la mère de Lionel les fit entrer et demanda à Pierre de débarrasser leurs vêtements et leurs valises.

Yelan(le visage soudain plus terne): Je suppose que vous désirez voir Lionel.......

Fred se tourna vers ses amies et vit Sakura acquiescer faiblement.

Yelan comprit et les mena à l'étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vers les trois jeunes gens.

Yelan: Mélodie est ici Fred........

Tiffany: qui est Mélodie?

Fred(fronçant les sourcils): c'est......

Yelan: L'amie d'enfance et la fiancée de Lionel depuis deux mois.

Sakura parut perdre son souffle. Son coeur la brûla, ses poumons rejetèrent toute l'air qui tentait de s'y infiltrer. Elle s'excusa, les larmes aux yeux et descendit les escaliers en courant. Fred baissa la tête et Tiffany regarda Yelan désolée.

Yelan: Allez voir Lionel, je vais parler à Sakura...

Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre. Mélodie était là, tenant la main de Lionel. Elle se retourna vivement en entendant la porte. Un regard de surprise s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille.

Mélodie: Fred?

Fred: comme tu vois.....

Mélodie: je....

Fred: Il n'y a rien à dire... tu sais ce que je pense de toi!

Mélodie: tu n'oublieras jamais n'est-ce pas?

Fred(froid): Tu pourrais nous laisser seuls avec Lionel quelques instants, si ce n'est pas trop te demander?

Elle regarda le jeune homme quelques instants et s'éclipsa de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Yelan était descendue et avait retrouvée Sakura, recroquevillée dans le bas des escaliers.

Yelan: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sakura?

La japonaise afficha un sourire forcé et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Sakura: Tout va bien.... ne vous inquiétez pas..

Yelan dévisagea la japonaise en souriant et reporta son regard sur le cou de la jeune fille.

Yelan: Est-ce que je peux voir ce médaillon..?

Sakura renifla, souriant, et détacha le collier.

Yelan le regarda attentivement et sourit.

Sakura: C'est.... Lionel qui me l'a offert....

Yelan: Alors il doit beaucoup tenir à toi...........

Sakura: Vous croyez?

Yelan(souriant): oh oui et croit moi, je suis d'accord avec lui........tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien...

Un silence se fit mais Yelan le rompit à nouveau.

Yelan: tu es la maîtresse des cartes.... c'est bien cela?

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

Sakura: c'est exact mais comment............?

Yelan: je le sens... ton aura est puissante et je n'aimerais pas avoir à t'affronter Sakura....

Sakura eu un petit rire devant le sourire de Yelan.

Dans la chambre, où Lionel gisait encore, Fred et Tiffany s'étaient approché de leur ami. Lionel était étendu, le visage dénué de toute expression, le torse nu, recouvert de quelques bandages recouvrant les blessures et brûlures subi au cours de son attaque. Fred le regarda quelques instants et s'adressa à lui.

Fred: Dans quelle situation as-tu encore été te mettre mon vieux............... tu me manques déjà.. mais je suis sûr que tu vas te réveiller, parce qu'ici nous y croyons tous... ta mère, tes soeurs, moi, Tiffany et........ Sakura....

Tiffany(à travers ses sanglots): ce serait trop bête que tu nous quittes comme ça, sans nous dire au revoir et sans avoir dit tout ce que tu ressens pour notre fleur de cerisier.......... elle t'aime Lionel... ne l'oublie pas...

Les deux jeunes gens savaient qu'ils s'adressaient à un corps inanimé mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher au fond d'eux même de penser que leurs paroles parviendraient aux oreilles du magicien même si celui ci ne leur fournirait de réponses.

fin du chapitre 10.

Et voilà le chapitre 10. Bon vous aller vous dire que tout vas mal, que c'est toujours triste mais bon ça fait partie de mon histoire, pour la suite je ne promet pas que ça soit plus joyeux mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne veux pas finir cette histoire dans une ambiance morbide.lol. Pour les remerciements, alors....

cereal-killeuse: t'inquiète pas, comme je viens de le dire, mon histoire est triste mais je compte bien la terminer, bien que rien ne soit définitif. En tout cas merci d'être toujours aussi présente derrière mon fic, ça me fait plaisir.

irislorely: lol, je suis d'accord avec toi mon histoire est super compliquée, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour faire aussi complexe.lol. En tout cas après ce chapitre tu peux voir que l'appel de Yelan n'est pas si bien tombé que ça mais bon....en tout cas merci de m'avoir laissé une review de plus.

tenshi: ok, maintenant je sais qu'il ya deux tenshi merci de me l'avoir fait savoir et merci aussi pour ta review.

tenshi-akuma: puisque tu m'as autorisé, j'utilise ce pseudo là . En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que ma fic te plait et encore merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisses.

corndor: Pour ton info, moi aussi je déteste Lena, je l'ai inventé mais je la déteste. lol. Par contre j'aime bien mon petit Fred, surtout quand il fait l'amoureux avec Tiffany.lol. C vraiment super sympa de dire que ma fic est super, ça me fait plaisir.

Mogocca: Tes reviews me font vraiment super plaisir et je suis super contente que ce fic te plaise. Moi en tout cas j'adore tes histoires, elles sont vraiment super!!! je suis fan.lol. continue d'écrire tu fais largement partie de mes auteurs préférées. bisous.

voilà, à bientôt

Sakio.


	11. chapitre 11

Chapitre 11: Pour te revoir enfin

La nuit était tombée sur Hong-Kong, tous le monde était allé se coucher mais Sakura ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle n'était encore pas aller voir Lionel et sa rencontre, bien que furtive, avec Mélodie ne l'avait guère enchantée. Savoir qu'elle était fiancé à l'élu de son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle ouvrit le plus silencieusement du monde la porte et pénétra dans la chambre où gisait le chinois. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'installa à côté du jeune homme. Elle l'observa quelques instants et lui caressa amoureusement la joue.

Sakura: Ne me laisse pas Lionel..........reste avec nous...

Elle se mit à sangloter, ne pouvant plus se contrôler.

Sakura: je t'aime tellement......

Elle resta quelques minutes encore à son chevet. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais son regard s'arrêta sur le médaillon qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. Elle le décrocha et l'accrocha au chinois.

Sakura: Il est censé porter bonheur, non?

Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Cette fois tout le monde dormait dans la demeure des Li, seule une petite lumière émanait de la chambre de Lionel.

Le soleil se levait à peine, Yelan se rendit dans la chambre de son fils et ouvrit les volets, Elle se retourna alors et poussa un cri quand elle vit Lionel la regarder, tout sourire.

Lionel: Quoi? on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Yelan: c'est tout simplement un miracle......

Elle n'en revenait pas et continuait de regarder son fils avec de grands yeux. Finalement, reprenant ses esprits elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Yelan: tu nous as fait tellement peur Lionel.......

Alertés par le bruit, Fred, Tiffany et Mélodie s'étaient précipités dans la chambre. La jeune chinoise se rua littéralement sur Lionel pour le couvrir de baisers.

Lionel: hey Mélodie, c'est bon ma belle je vais bien...

Mélodie: j'ai eu si peur que tu ne me reviennes pas mon chéri...

Il sourit et se retourna surpris vers Fred et Tiffany.

Lionel: Vous aussi vous êtes venus? Vous tenez à moi à ce point???

Il souriait.

Fred: tu n'es qu'un idiot Lionel!!!

Ils se regardèrent se rappelant à quel point ils s'étaient manqués.

Tiffany(souriant): Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais vu Fred dans un tel état jusqu'à cette semaine.

Lionel: Je suis content de vous voir....

Tiffany: nous aussi.... d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi Sakura n'a pas encore pointé son nez...

Les yeux de Lionel se ternirent soudainement. Elle venait bien de dire Sakura.. La japonaise était ici aussi.

Fred: je vais aller voir si je la trouve, elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi Lionel.....

Tiffany: je t'accompagne.

Mélodie: je vais te laisser Lionel, tu as besoin de repos, je repasserais dans l'après-midi.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sortit.

La pièce semblait soudain plus calme, Lionel détourna son regard vers sa mère qui l'observait étrangement.

Lionel: ça ne va pas??

Yelan: Sakura est passé te voir à ce que je vois.....

Lionel(fronçant les sourcils): Comment tu peux voir ça?

Yelan: le médaillon à ton cou............

Le chinois sentit en effet l'objet autour de son cou et le prit dans sa main.

Yelan: Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu as guéri si vite.....

Lionel regardait sa mère incompréhensif.

Yelan: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie quand je te l'ai demandé Lionel.........?

Lionel: Je n'avais personne..........!!

Yelan(froide): Ne me ment pas!!!!! je sais très bien que tu ressens quelque chose pour Sakura!!!!

Lionel(énervé): Arrête!!!!!!!

Yelan: ça se voit! ça se sent! c'est si dur que ça d'admettre que tu l'aimes???

Lionel(complètement hors de lui): Tu sais comme moi que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelan se tut, voyant à quel point Lionel souffrait de cette conversation.

Lionel: Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.......

Yelan: Lionel.........

Lionel: laisse moi seul s'il te plaît......

Elle acquiesça et sortit, refermant calmement la porte derrière lui.

Lionel se laissa tomber contre l'oreiller serrant le médaillon contre lui.

Une semaine avait passé. C'était le grand jour pour Lionel qui pouvait enfin quitter sa chambre. Une chose le démangeait depuis le début de cette semaine; il savait que Sakura était comme les autres dans la demeure mais elle n'était curieusement jamais venu le voir. Il parcourait alors la maison à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il l'aperçut alors, assise près d'un immense chêne, la tête plongé dans un livre. Il s'approcha boitillant et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

Du premier étage, Yelan observait la scène tout sourire.

Lionel: tu m'évites?

Sakura leva le nez de son livre et le regarda furtivement.

Sakura: non......

Lionel: ça fait une semaine que je suis sorti du coma et que tu es ici et je ne t'ai pas encore vu une seule fois....!

Sakura: tu étais occupé Lionel.... je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour venir c'est tout.

Lionel(souriant): en tout cas, en trois mois tu restes la même, toujours aussi belle........

Sakura sourit légèrement.

Lionel: tu m'as manqué.....

Sakura: trois mois c'est long, c'est vrai....

Lionel: tu t'en sors toujours à l'agence? Lena ne te cause pas trop de soucis?

Sakura: Fred veille bien sur moi.... il te remplace en quelque sorte..

Lionel baissa le regard.

Sakura: bien qu'il ne puisse pas te remplacer entièrement....

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et le jeune homme la regarda, tout sourire lui aussi.

Sakura: J'ai pu croiser Mélodie une ou deux fois.... ça à l'air d'être une fille bien...

Lionel: ah oui....? tu as discuté avec elle....?

Sakura(soudainement plus terne): tu sais Lionel ce n'est jamais facile d'aller parler avec la fiancée de l'homme que l'on aime.....

Lionel l'observa un instant et se secoua la tête. Avait-elle dit fiancée????

Lionel: Mélodie et moi ne sommes pas fiancés, je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête mais..........

Sakura (surprise): mais......c'est ta mère.......

Lionel(souriant): il est vrai que j'étais très proche de Mélodie ces temps-ci mais de mon côté il n'y a rien de plus.....

Sakura(abasourdie):oh.........je croyais....... elle a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer......

Lionel: Mélodie, Fred et moi nous connaissons depuis tout petits...... nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde mais l'âge et les études nous ont finalement séparés d'elle et puis Mélodie à son caractère qui ne plaît pas toujours à Fred, ils se sont quelque peu embrouillés ces dernières années.

Sakura: j'ai en effet cru comprendre que Fred avait quelque chose contre Mélodie.

Les deux magiciens discutaient quand l'intéressée de la conversation pointa son nez. Elle arriva tout sourire et embrassa Lionel sur la joue devant les yeux gênés de Sakura.

Mélodie: Je t'ai cherché partout Lionel.!!

Lionel: tu m'as finalement trouvé!! au fait.... Mélodie je te présente Sakura et Sakura, voilà Mélodie, il me semble que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de vous connaître...

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent mais Lionel put sentir une certaine tension.

Sakura: je crois que je vais vous laisser.....

Lionel(surpris): attend on discutait......!

Sakura(souriant): on aura tout le temps de rediscuter jusqu'à mon départ... je vous laisse.

Elle s'éloigna alors sans que Lionel n'est rien put faire pour la retenir.

Mélodie: Je suis désolé.. je vous dérangeais....

Lionel(regardant Sakura s'éloigner): non ne t'inquiète pas.....

Mélodie: ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez tout les deux?

Lionel: assez longtemps pour que je m'attache suffisamment.....

Mélodie baissa le regard. Un silence se fit mais elle se reprit et le brisa.

Mélodie: Une patrouille est prévu ce soir, les forces magiques sont de plus en plus nombreuses...

Lionel: tu ne vas pas y aller seule tout de même?

Mélodie(souriant): je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mon coéquipier n'est pas en état de m'aider!

Lionel soupira

Lionel: Il doit bien y avoir une solution.....

Il était 20h et tout le monde était réuni autour de la table. Chacun discutait avec ses voisins sauf Lionel qui restait pensif. Vers 21h, Mélodie se leva et annonça qu'elle partait en patrouille.

Mélodie: Je vous laisse! les petits monstres m'attendent!

Lionel: ça ne me plaît pas que tu partes seule....

Mélodie(souriant): mais tout va bien se passer Lionel...

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ne dit rien. Sakura vit bien que Lionel était inquiet de laisser partir Mélodie seule et intervint.

Sakura: je veux bien l'accompagner...

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui haussa les épaules.

Sakura: A prêt tout je suis magicienne non? et tant que je suis là autant que je serve à quelque chose...

Yelan regarda la japonaise.

Yelan: je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée Sakura.... tes pouvoirs sont immenses... les plus forts à l'heure actuelle d'après moi et ce qui est sûr c'est que ces monstres en veulent aux magiciens... ils t'en voudront, ils t'élimineront parce que tu es leur obstacle majeur.

Sakura: je n'ai jamais aimé rester sans rien faire... je me contre fiche de ma vie, si je la perd pour le bien de l'humanité alors je serais heureuse.

Tout le monde la regardait quand Lionel se leva violemment de table.

Lionel: Il en est hors de question!!!!

Sakura se retourna surprise vers lui.

Lionel(froid): tu n'iras nul part tu m'entends.... ma mère à raison, ces monstres en auront après toi!!!

Sakura(énervée): Tu n'as rien à me dire Lionel! je met ma vie en jeu si je le veux et tu n'a aucun droit de me retenir...

Le chinois la fixa un instant, le temps semblant s'arrêter. Il revint sur terre lorsque Sakura quitta la demeure.

Mélodie: je suis désolé.... je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là....

Lionel: Elle est bornée.........

Mélodie: je vais essayer de la résonner, peut être que....

Lionel: ça ne servira à rien, elle ne changera pas d'avis.... mais je te demande une chose Mélodie, fait attention à elle.......

Mélodie remarqua l'inquiétude de Lionel et lui sourit.

Mélodie: Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que l'amour de ta vie était au Japon...........

fin du chapitre 11.

bon voilà le chapitre 11. Dans le 12 il y aura un petit peu plus d'action mais ce ne sera toujours pas super joyeux, et oui, patientez encore un peu. Bon je remercie

Debbie: je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir laisser de review pour le chapitre précédent. j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances. en tout cas merci pour tes reviews très régulières.

Kamirure: ta review est super gentille, de dire que mon fic est de mieux en mieux et que mes chapitres sont tous extraordinaires ça me touche beaucoup, merci.

irislorely: j'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu es rassurée pour Lionel et puis tu vois que Mélodie n'a pas tout à fait remplacée Sakura dans le coeur de notre beau chinois.lol. en tout cas merci pour la review.

céréal-killeuse: je suis toujours ravie des reviews de ma plus fidèle revieweuse (je sais pas si ça se dit.lol.),merci beaucoup de suivre avec autant d'attention cette histoire.

corndor: je suis contente que mes persos te plaisent (Fred est sympa je dois l'avouer), pour Lionel tu dois être rassuré il s'est réveillé, pas par un baiser mais bon c'est quand même grâce à Sakura.

Serena: ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles Serena.lol.désol d'avoir quelque peu délaissé mon autre fic mais si celui ci te plait c'est le principal. Un gros merci pour ta review!!!

tenshi-akuma: encore merci à toi aussi pour la review!! ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, surtout quand je vois que les lecteurs sont fidèles à mes chapitres.lol. ( le "a plus ma puce" ça me dérange pas)

Elentir girl: tout d'abord merci pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que tu trouves ma fic intéressante. Pour ce qui est du "sakura" dans le dialogue, je me suis tout simplement trompé en écrivant, et je n'ai pas du bien relire. désolé.

voilà, merci à tous et gros bisous

Sakio.


	12. chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12: secret révélé.**

_Mélodie: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que l'amour de ta vie était au Japon?_

Lionel ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

Mélodie: Et dire que je me faisais des films alors que tu étais éperdument amoureux d'elle......

Lionel la fixa en silence, il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal mais la jeune fille le devança.

Mélodie: je ferais attention à elle, je te le promet.....

Elle lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Lionel: Mélodie?

Elle se retourna vivement.

Lionel: fais attention à toi aussi...

Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire et passa pour de bon le seuil de la porte. La maison se fit soudain beaucoup plus silencieuse. Lionel se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le ciel. Les autres personnes encore présentes dans la maison ressentaient bien l'inquiétude du chinois, et sa mère plus que les autres. Elle s'approcha de son fils et regarda à son tour le ciel comme pour faire voir qu'elle le comprenait.

Lionel(soupirant): Pourquoi est-elle aussi bornée.........?

Yelan(souriant): Elle me fait penser à moi des fois.......

Lionel la fixa étrangement. Yelan reporta à nouveau son attention aux étoiles et s'adressa à son fils.

Yelan: J'ai quelque chose à te raconter et à t'avouer Lionel..........

Ce dernier l'écouta surpris.

Yelan: Il y a pas mal d'années.... j'ai rencontrée ton père. Nous étions voisins, nos deux familles se côtoyant souvent. Il venait chez moi et j'allais souvent chez lui. Nous étions deux amis inséparables.... mais il y a 30 ans toute notre vie à été bouleversé, notre amitié d'enfance s'est transformé en amour, un amour sincère, pur; nous avions alors tout deux 20 ans. Ce que nous savions pertinamment, c'est que notre amour était impossible....

Yelan s'arrêta, regarda son fils et reprit.

Yelan: J'étais fille de magicienne et ton père...... était aussi l'héritier de pouvoirs.

Lionel écarquilla les yeux, sa mère ne lui avait jamais dit que son père était magicien.

Lionel: Quoi...........?

Yelan: laisse moi finir! Ton père et moi avons alors décidé de ne plus nous voir mais l'amour qui nous unissait était bien trop fort pour être repoussé. Un soir d'été, j'ai entendu cogner à ma fenêtre..... je me suis approchée et j'ai vu ton père qui essayait tant bien que mal de grimper à l'échelle. Je l'ai fait rentrer... il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait trop et que la perte de ses pouvoirs ne l'effrayait aucunement. Depuis ce soir là nous ne nous sommes plus quitter, nous vivions un bonheur intense. Bonheur qui n'a malheureusement pas duré....... Un mois après nous avoir avoué notre amour, le conseil nous a fait part d'un courrier... je me souviendrais toujours de cette lettre, elle nous rappelait notre grave infraction et nous convoquait la semaine qui suivait. Une semaine plus tard nous étions tout deux devant les magiciens du conseil, les visages tous plus froids les uns que les autres. Ils nous ont alors fait part d'un ultimatum. Soit l'un de nous acceptait de perdre ses pouvoirs à tout jamais ou bien...........

Le visage de Yelan se fit plus dur.

Yelan: Ou bien l'un de nous décidait d'affronter l'épreuve ultime de l'amour éternel. Épreuve qui s'avérait difficile puisque les bilans des victimes de cette épreuve étaient plus que lourd. Toutes les personnes qui avaient jusque là tenter avaient échoués, décédées, preuve que leur amour n'était pas éternel. Seule des personnes prétendant s'aimer réellement ressortaient heureux de cette épreuve, leur couple pouvait être alors reconnu parmis les magiciens. Jusqu'à notre histoire, un seul couple était parvenu à fonder sa famille, ils avaient prouver qu'ils s'aimaient réellement, d'un amour bienfaiteur et non destructeur comme le craignait le conseil.

Lionel écoutait attentivement sa mère, buvant chacune de ses paroles.

Yelan: Ton père a affirmé qu'il voulait passer cette épreuve..... j'ai tout de suite été réticente mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter, il prétendait que nous n'avions aucune raison d'avoir peur, pour lui notre amour était plus fort que tout, personne ne pouvait s'interposer entre nous. Le conseil a accordé sa requête et ton père s'est retrouvé face à la réalité le jour où nous nous sommes quitter pour qu'il prouve notre amour. Il m'a assurer qu'il reviendrait, qu'il m'aimait et que si je l'aimais aussi, alors il réussirait l'épreuve et nous vivrions heureux.

Elle se tourna vers son fils et lui sourit.

Lionel: et alors? il a réussi... non?

Yelan(souriant): Notre amour a bel et bien été plus fort que tout, ton père est revenu, dans un triste état certes mais il est revenu.... la communauté magicienne n'en revenait pas, aucun couple n'avait réussi cela depuis plus de 1000 ans. Le conseil nous a accordé l'amour éternel et nous a permis de continuer la pratique de nos pouvoirs. Ton père et moi avions gagné..... et nous avions gagné parce que nous croyions en notre amour et que nous ne le rejetions pas. Ton père est mort juste après ta naissance..... je ne t'ai jamais révélé cette histoire et j'ai effacé de la mémoire de tes sœurs tout souvenirs de leur père magicien. Je ne voulais pas que mes enfants fasse comme nous un choix aussi lourd de conséquence, je pensais que vous auriez trouvé des époux qui ne faisait pas référence à la magie mais je me suis trompé.......... mon fils unique est tombé amoureux d'une magicienne..... une magicienne remarquable et délicieuse......

Lionel détourna le regard et fixa durement le ciel.

Yelan: Si je t'ai raconté cette histoire Lionel, c'était pour te montrer à quel point l'amour pouvait tout régler quand il était sincère et que fuir cette amour ne résolvait pas du tout la situation...... dit lui que tu l'aimes, vit le bonheur que tu désires et si vous vous aimez réellement alors rien ne sera plus impossible.......

Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur sa mère.

Lionel: ça aurait été tellement plus facile de tomber amoureux d'une autre fille..........

Yelan: on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments Lionel... vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre comme ton père et moi l'étions.

Lionel: ça ne t'effraies pas que ton fils vive la même situation que toi.....?

Yelan(souriant): je préfère que tu risques de tout perdre pour être heureux avec la femme de ta vie plutôt que de te voir dépérir sans elle à petit feu....

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et s'éloigna jugeant préférable de le laisser réfléchir.

Le chinois fixait toujours le ciel, les mains dans les poches il repensait à tout ce que sa mère venait de lui avouer. Il ne savait pas comment prendre toutes ses révélations.

Fred qui jusque là était rester auprès de Tiffany pour la rassurer du départ de Sakura, s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

Fred: ça va aller?

Lionel: je ne sais pas........

Fred: tu t'inquiètes pour elle n'est-ce pas?

Lionel:............

Fred: hum.... ma question était idiote je sais mais je me pose une autre question........

Lionel: Vas-y...

Fred: C'est quoi cette histoire avec Mélodie?

Lionel: il n'y a rien entre elle et moi......

Fred(froid): pourtant elle avait l'air de penser le contraire et Sakura aussi....

Lionel: Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Sakura, tu le sais Fred....

Fred: mais tu l'a fais!

Lionel: j'ai mal agit c'est vrai mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Mélodie... nous avions tout deux besoin de réconfort et rien de plus.

Fred: Cette fille a toujours été manipulatrice!

Lionel(fronçant les sourcils): Il faudrait que tu tourne la page Fred, elle t'a fait du mal mais elle s'en est voulu et elle s'en veut toujours... essayez de parler...

Fred: Cette fille appartient au passé et je ne lui pardonnerais pas ses erreurs.

Lionel(soupirant): Comme tu voudras...

Fred: Et pour Sakura....? qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

Lionel: je n'en ai aucune idée......

Fred: Dit lui.... c'est tout ce que je te demande...

Fred lui donna un léger coup sur l'épaule et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Tiffany sur la terrasse, il la vit appuyer contre la barrière et la prit par la taille.

Fred: tu es songeuse mon amour?

Elle soupira et acquiesça.

Tiffany: Je sens que Sakura n'est pas en sécurité... je n'aime pas ça..

Fred(l'embrassant dans les cheveux): ça va aller..... tout va bien se passer.

Tiffany: Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai... mais mes intuitions me trompent rarement...

fin du chapitre 12

voili voilou, le chapitre 12 est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour vous publier ce chapitre mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Peu d'action dans ce chapitre je le reconnais, c'était l'heure des révélations dans la maison Li.lol. Alors pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, je remercie:

irislorely: j'espère que tu es rassurée sur le rapprochement Sakura/Lionel, ça se fait petit à petit. Pour Mélodie ton opinion doit avoir encore changé aussi, même si il reste le problème avec Fred. en tout cas merci pour ta review.

Mary: Merci de m'avoir laissé une review, le nombre de chapitres devrait s'arrêter à 15-16, selon les idées qu'ils me restent à mettre en place.

cereal-killeuse: Pour savoir comment va se terminer cette histoire va falloir attendre encore un peu pitchoune. En tout cas tu restes l'une des plus fidèle à ce fic, merci.

Mayreendalmrin, the dark queen: merci pour ton petit commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Serena: contente de voir que ton PC a été réparé. j'espère que t'es contente de la suite ma puce. Mélodie n'est pas une mauvaise fille dans le fond... quoi que...(lol, non je rigole). Et puis pour info, moi aussi j'aime Lionel!!!!!!

debbie: encore une fois merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plut.

Kamirure: merci de dire que mon chapitre est merveilleux, t'es un ange, merci.

juju-san: merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup, alors encore merci et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre.

mogocca: et oui il ya toujours de l'espoir pour nos deux tourtereaux...... sont si mignons tous les deux (lol),merci pour ta reviews et continue tes fics que j'adore!!.

Parris: j'espère que tu es satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'avoue je ne l'ai pas publié aussi vite que les autres chapitres mais je n'ai pas put faire autrement. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon fic et merci pour ta review.

tenshi-akuma: encore merci pour ta review!!! j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre pour ce chapitre, en tout cas merci d'être aussi présente derrière mon fic.

à bientôt

Saki

PS: je sais je dis beaucoup merci, mais que voulez vous que je vous dise d'autre.lol.

* * *


	13. chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13: La peur de te perdre.**

_Fred(l'embrassant dans les cheveux): ça va aller..... tout va bien se passer._

_Tiffany: Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai... mais mes intuitions me trompent rarement..._

Lionel restait songeur par les propos tenus quelques instants plus tôt par sa mère. Il marchait en travers de la maison quand il s'arrêta, figé, les yeux hagards et le teint blafard. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. En effet les pas continuels de Lionel avait jusque là rompus un silence pesant. Tiffany fut la première à se retourner, elle porta aussitôt la main à sa bouche comme effrayée.

Fred: oh mon dieu! Lionel!!!!!!

Il courut jusque à son meilleur ami qui s'était à présent écroulé à genoux, une main sur la poitrine d'où le sang coulait abondamment. Le magicien serra brusquement les dents et hurla.

Lionel: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yelan se leva elle aussi accourant auprès de son fils plié de douleur.

Yelan: Lionel.... qu'est-ce qui se passe..?

La magicienne observait la scène impuissante face à la douleur de son fils.

Fred attrapa le magicien et le releva, le soutenant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Fred: Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital.. c'est urgent tu perds trop de sang Lionel!

Le chinois observa Fred d'un regard désespéré.

Lionel: tu sais très bien que la douleur ne s'estompera pas tant que Sakura ne sera pas sortie d'affaire.....

Fred: tu es beaucoup trop faible...!!

Lionel: elle va mal, très mal, il faut que j'y aille, que je la retrouve!!!! ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Fred je tiendrais le coup...

Fred(sérieux et inquiet): Il est hors de question que tu rejoignes ce champ de bataille dans cet état!!!!!!!

Lionel(froid): je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission!

Fred ne répliqua pas et lâcha Lionel qui faillit s'effondrer mais qui se releva émettant à nouveau un cri de douleur. Il se releva titubant et prit la direction de la sortie. Yelan le regarda affolée et courut jusqu'à lui.

Yelan: Lionel, arrête...!! tu es trop faible!!!

Le magicien se tourna vers sa mère et lui sourit faiblement, le visage en sueur.

Lionel: ce n'est pas toi qui disait que tu préférais que je risque tout pour la femme de ma vie....?

Yelan écarquilla les yeux et lui sourit.

Yelan: ..... fais attention..

Il la regarda une dernière fois et se dépêcha de sortir de la demeure. Il s'écroula une nouvelle fois haletant sur le perron, il sentait la douleur chaque seconde plus forte et la peur de perdre sakura ne faisait que croître. Il regarda le sol où une mare de sang grandissait à vue d'œil.

Lionel: Sakura....

Il invoqua le dieu du vent qui le transporta tôt fait sur les lieux de la bataille. Il se retrouva au milieu d'une horde d'agresseurs. Très faible mais encore lucide il attrapa son épée pour se frayer un chemin. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il aperçut Mélodie, bel et bien vivante se battant comme une forcenée. Il s'approcha d'elle le plus rapidement possible ne pouvant empêcher son sang de s'écouler sur le sol.

Mélodie (écarquillant les yeux): Lionel????! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive!!!!!!!!!! oh mon dieu.....!!!

Elle voulut l'aider mais il la repoussa d'une main.

Lionel la regarda à bout de forces.

Lionel: où est-elle? où est Sakura.....?

Mélodie baissa furtivement le regard et se retourna, Sakura était étendue quelques mètres plus loin, le corps inerte, blessée et les vêtements déchirés.

Lionel se rua vers elle.

Lionel: Sakura!!!!

Il vérifia rapidement son pouls et vit qu'il battait encore. Soulagé de la savoir encore en vie il jeta un regard autour de lui, un passage était ouvert, s'était leur seul chance, les agresseurs occupés il devait saisir l'occasion. Il attrapa la magicienne sur son dos et se crispa sous la douleur. Sa proximité avec Sakura ne faisait qu'amplifié la douleur qu'il ressentait. Titubant et manquant de s'effondrer à chaque instant il essaya de se faufiler à travers les combattants. Ils auraient péris si Mélodie n'était pas arrivée pour éliminer l'agresseur qui s'amenait vers le chinois.

Mélodie: Je te couvre!! essaye juste d'atteindre la porte de la maison au fond là-bas et vous serez hors de portée!!!

Lionel: merci...

Non sans mal et quelques minutes plus tard, Lionel s'écroula sur le seuil de la maison que Mélodie leur avait indiqué. Il toqua une fois à la porte avant de s'écrouler inconscient.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était allongé sur une table recouverte d'un drap blanc, un bandage sur sa plaie qui ne cessait pourtant de saigner. Il se leva précipitamment pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital improvisé lors de l'attaque. Il se rua dans les couloirs à la recherche de Sakura, il savait qu'elle n'était pas sortie d'affaire, il avait toujours mal et la douleur ne baissait pas d'intensité. Un médecin le remarqua alors et l'aida à retrouver la jeune fille. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte close.

Médecin: Votre amie est ici, on tente de l'opérer.... vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir votre blessure n'est pas belle à voir.

Lionel s'exécuta et pendant près d' une heure ne lâcha pas la porte du regard. Sans s'en rendre compte une larme ruissela le long de sa joue se mêlant au sang qui le souillait.

Finalement les médecins sortirent de la pièce le regard éteint. Lionel se précipita vers eux et leur pria de leur dire ce qui se passait pour Sakura.

Médecin: et bien..... je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça....

Lionel(au bord de la crise de nerf): dite moi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Médecin: calmez vous..... votre amie à résistée à l'opération mais je suis désolé..... j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne survive pas.....

Lionel s'arrêta net. Avait-il bien compris? Sakura allait...... non impossible....

Lionel(le visage désespéré): je... je peux la voir....?

Médecin: allez-y, de toute façon on ne peut plus rien faire....le destin seul agira pour elle... je suis désolé encore une fois.

Lionel poussa la porte tristement, la rage le submergeant. Il s'approcha du lit où Sakura reposait et s'installa sur une chaise. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. La japonaise entrouvrit soudainement les yeux, mais faiblement. Elle posa son regard sur Lionel et eut un faible sourire.

Sakura: Lio...nel....

Lionel: ne parle pas ma belle..... je suis là...

Sakura ne l'écouta pourtant pas s'obstinant à parler.

Sakura(pleurant légèrement): je suis désolé Lionel... je.... je ne voulais pas.....

Lionel: chut......, repose toi mon ange....

Sakura: je veux.... que tu saches..... que.... que Mélodie n'y.. est pour rien dans tout ça....c 'est uniquement de ma faute.... si je suis dans cet état....

Lionel: je sais.... je sais...

Sakura: j'ai si mal........

Lionel: tu vas guérir Sakura.... tu verras.....

Sakura(une larme roulant encore sur ses joues pâles): tu sais bien que non...... je....

Lionel: arrête!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Lionel...... je suis gravement blessée....

Lionel baissa le regard, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux...

Lionel: je ne veux pas te perdre....

Sakura: je t'aime tellement....

Il releva la tête et la vit fermer doucement les yeux comme si la vie avait soudainement décidé de la quitter. Il écarquilla les yeux et hurla.

Lionel: Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se pencha sur elle et lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux. Elle remua légèrement.

Lionel: reste avec moi Sakura, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses...... mon cœur.... tu es si belle.... je t'aime Sakura...

Il avait dit les quatre derniers mots dans un sanglot.

Lionel: tu es la femme de ma vie Sakura....... la seule..... ne me quittes pas mon amour...

Il continua de pleurer, déchiré par la peur de perdre à tout jamais l'être cher à son cœur, puis épuisé il s'endormit sur le corps de la japonaise. Le médaillon du magicien s'illumina alors entourant les deux jeunes amoureux, puis la salle se plongea à nouveau dans une obscurité des plus lugubre.

Tiffany et Fred arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard sur les lieux de la bataille. Elle était terminée et seuls les morts et l'odeur de sang étaient encore présent.

Ils s'avancèrent horrifiés et inquiets de découvrir peut-être parmis tous ces cadavres un de leurs amis.

Tiffany: tu crois que....

Fred(sérieux): non! ils ne sont pas morts!

Tiffany baissa les yeux et sanglota lâchant toute la pression accumulée pendant les deux dernières heures. Fred la vit et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

Fred: hey.... ne pleure pas ma puce... on va les retrouver je te le promet....

Tiffany: Pourquoi Sakura n'a t'elle pas écouté Lionel quand il lui disait que s'était trop dangereux.....

Fred(essayant de la rassurer par un sourire): tu sais bien que Sakura est une vraie tête de mule... mais je le reconnais, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime... et je ne la changerais pour rien au monde.

fin du chapitre 13

Et bien voilà le chapitre 13, je tiens à préciser qu'il ne reste que 2 ou 3 chapitres avant de finir ce fic. Et oui il est bientôt temps qu'il s'achève et je suis en train d'en écrire un autre. Pour ceux qui suivent également mon fic "il faut toujours tu temps", j'ai fais une petite pause, dû à un manque de temps mais aussi d'inspiration, je compte tout de même le continuer très bientôt. Voilà, pour les remerciements on a:

irislorely: merci d'être aussi fidèle à mon fic et de reviewer à chaque fois! et puis pour répondre à ta review, je pense que Lionel va prendre la bonne décision.

kamirure: Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut.

pitite choune: c'est gentil à toi de m'avoir poster une review, surtout pour me dire que mes fics te plaisent. J'espère que mes prochains fics te plairont toujours autant.

debbie: encore merci pour ta review toujours pleine d'encouragements.

mogocca: et oui ya encore de l'espoir pour nos deux tourtereaux, il y en a toujours.lol Pour Fred tu auras ta réponse très bientôt.merci pour tous tes commentaires et continue tes fics, je les adore!!!!!!!

cral-killeuse: Pour tes questions tu trouveras tes réponses dans les chapitres à venir je pense. Merci encore de ta fidélité à ce fic.

voil

bisous à tous

Sakio.

bizzzzzz

Sakio

PS: pour les commentaires hésitez pas!! écrivez à 


	14. chapitre 14

Chapitre 14: Une histoire de miracle.

Tiffany et Fred parcourait toujours la place où avait eu lieu le combat quelques heures plus tôt, toujours apeuré de découvrir l'un de leurs amis parmis les cadavres, ils étaient tout aussi soulagés de ne pas les avoir encore découvert. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches et d'inquiétudes, ils aperçurent une bâtisse où des infirmiers entraient et sortaient. Fred proposa à la japonaise d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, ils se rendirent réellement compte de l'ampleur de la bataille, ce bâtiment ressemblait fortement à un hôpital et des dizaines de blessés plus ou moins grave y affluaient. Tiffany commença à paniquer malgré Fred qui, lui, tentait de garder son sang-froid. Quand ils croisèrent un médecin, ils s'empressèrent de lui poser des questions.

Fred: Excusez-nous, est-ce que par hasard vous auriez soigné des personnes du nom de Lionel Li, Sakura Kinomoto ou Mélodie Hochika?

Le médecin eu un petit temps de réflexion puis soupira longuement.

Médecin: Oui il me semble que nous avons ici une personne du nom de Sakura Kinomoto mais.....

Tiffany(plus qu'inquiète): mais....??????

Médecin: Nous l'avons sauvé de justesse mais je ne crains fort qu'elle ne survive pas aux séquelles de l'opération...

Fred: Vous plaisantez j'espère!!!!!

Médecin: je suis désolé d'avoir à vous annoncer ça aussi brutalement monsieur mais.... je ne fais que mon boulot, vous m'en voyez désolé.

Tiffany baissa la tête, laissant échapper une larme.

Tiffany: Mais..... là.... elle vit toujours n'est-ce pas?

Médecin: Pour le moment votre amie est encore en vie, oui!

Tiffany: Pouvons nous la voir?

Médecin: allez-y, un jeune homme se trouve déjà à son chevet je crois, il me semble aller très mal.

Fred: Lionel.....

Médecin: première porte au fond du deuxième couloir et...... je suis encore désolé..

Fred hocha la tête pour remercier le médecin et emprunta avec Tiffany, le couloir qui menait à leur amie. Arrivés devant la porte, Tiffany frappa faiblement mais personne n'ouvrit. Elle se décida à ouvrir. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et aucun bruit n'était perceptible. Fred avança à son tour et découvrit son meilleur ami endormit sur le corps de la japonaise endormit elle aussi et plus pâle que jamais. Comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était encore en vie, il tata son pouls et fut soulagé de voir que le cœur de la jeune fille fonctionnait toujours. Lionel qui jusque là ne bougeait pas, sembla se sortir de son sommeil. Il se releva et tourna son regard vers ses deux amis qui venaient d'arriver.

Fred: Lionel.....

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et serra le poing sur le drap.

Lionel: je....n'ai rien put faire.... je suis arriver trop tard.....

Fred ne savait plus comment gérer les sentiments qui se combattaient en lui. Il était désespéré de voir la femme qu'il aimait et son meilleur ami agir comme si Sakura n'était plus de ce monde.

Fred: Mais arrêtez bon sang!!!! Sakura n'est pas encore morte que je sache! Et elle va continuer de vivre, parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit de nous laisser.....

Ses dernières paroles avaient été à peine prononcées, gêné par les sanglots du jeune homme.

Tiffany et Lionel ne savaient plus comment réagie face à la détresse de Fred.

Lionel: je suis désolé Fred mais.... j'ai tellement mal, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre si tu savais....

Le silence se fit et durant quelques minutes plus aucun ne parla. Ce silence fut rompu par la dernière personne qui aurait put parler en cet instant, Sakura.

Sakura: Lio..... Lionel

Le chinois sursauta et se retourna vivement vers elle.

Lionel: Sakura.... qu'est-ce qui se passe....?

Au grand étonnement des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce, la japonaise réussit à afficher un faible sourire.

Sakura: J'ai mal..... mais je me sens tellement mieux..... je...

Elle se crispa sous la douleur et Lionel s'empressa de la soutenir.

Lionel: Ne bouge pas..... s'il te plaît reste tranquille.... tu es trop faible...

Sakura: je veux voir un médecin......

Tiffany: Ne bouge pas Lionel, je vais voir si il y en a un qui passe par ici.

La japonaise sortit tandis que le silence revenait dans la pièce. Sakura tourna alors la tête et fixa étrangement le cou de Lionel.

Lionel: Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ma belle...?

Elle fronça les sourcils et se crispa à nouveau avant de parler à nouveau.

Sakura: ton médaillon..... je crois....

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un médecin entrait dans la pièce, suivit de près par Tiffany.

Médecin: vous vouliez voir un médecin mademoiselle?

Sakura, épuisée se laissa tomber sur son oreiller.

Sakura: on.... on m'a dit et je savais que mon état il y a quelques heures était critique mais....... je ne sais comment vous... dire... il se trouve que je me sens beaucoup mieux à cette heure.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la jeune fille pour l'ausculter. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'éloigna d'elle abasourdi.

Médecin: Et bien mademoiselle, je dois dire qu'après votre opération de tout à l'heure, personne ne vous donnait une grande chance de survie mais...... là.... bien que ça paraisse insensé, vous êtes hors de danger.

Lionel écarquilla les yeux et Fred parut s'étrangler, tandis que Tiffany souriait, heureuse de la nouvelle.

Médecin: Cependant mademoiselle, vous restez très faible et vos blessures sont assez profondes, je vous conseille un repos total!

Lionel quand a lui n'en revenait pas, il priait pour qu'elle ne le quitte pas et son voeu venait d'être exaucé.

Le médecin autorisa, à cause du manque de place, de ramener Sakura chez elle. Yelan vint la chercher, le visage terriblement inquiet, elle avait bien cru qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Finalement Sakura se reposait dans l'une des chambres de la demeure chinoise. Lionel ouvrit doucement la porte et entra pour voir comment elle se sentait. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Lionel: j'ai eu si peur si tu savais...

Sakura lui sourit et passa son doigt sur le médaillon que portait toujours Lionel autour du cou.

Sakura(souriant): Je crois bien que c'est lui qui m'a sauvé....

Lionel la fixa étonné puis tourna son regard vers le médaillon.

Sakura(baissant le regard): Il a du comprendre que je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi, que je ne voulais pas mourir, que je tenais encore à te dire à quel point mon coeur battait pour toi.

Lionel la regarda, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Il ne pouvait plus résister, il ne pouvait plus cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et surtout il ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle puisse souffrir de ne pas être aimer en retour. N 'écoutant que son coeur et ses sentiments il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Sakura, surprise ne sut que penser du baiser qu'il lui donnait mais n'attendant que ça depuis longtemps elle ne le repoussa pas et le laissa approfondir le baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent il s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui susurra quelques mots.

Lionel: je t'aime Sakura, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, et je n'aurais pas supporté de te laisser partir, surtout sans t'avoir avouer à quel point je t'aimais.

Sakura se sentit rougir bêtement à ces paroles. Il lui faisait une déclaration, alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

Sakura: je....

Lionel: tu es tellement parfaite, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir....

Sakura l'observa, il culpabilisait et elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi. Comme pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait ses erreurs elle l'embrassa à son tour. Les deux amoureux partagèrent à cet instant un moment inoubliable, moment qui malgré tout n'allait sûrement pas durer.

Sakura, finalement fatiguée se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard. Lionel descendit auprès de sa famille et fut surpris de trouver Mélodie, assise dans le salon, portant les même vêtements couverts de sang que dans la bataille.

Lionel: Mélodie.....?

La concernée se retourna et le dévisagea. Son visage était terne, sale, et triste.

Mélodie: tu m'avais dit de la protéger et je n'ai pas su le faire.... je.... je ne suis qu'une incapable...

Lionel: Je t'interdis de dire ça Mélodie, Sakura m'a assurée que tu n'y étais pour rien.

Mélodie(s'énervant): **Mais si!!! tout est de ma faute! tu m'avais dit de la protéger et au lieu de ça s'est elle qui s'est retrouvée à me protéger, je serais morte si elle ne s'était pas prit le coup à ma place!!!!! si elle est dans cet état là, c'est uniquement de ma faute!!!!**

Lionel s'approcha de Mélodie et la prit dans ses bras.

Lionel: Mélodie....... ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne culpabilise pas...... et puis Sakura est hors de danger maintenant....

La chinoise éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Lionel comme pour laisser retomber le poids qui lui pesait depuis quelques heures.

Yelan s'approcha alors de Mélodie et l'emmena sur la terrasse pour qu'elle prenne l'air. Lionel se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil sous l'œil de Fred et Tiffany blottit l'un contre l'autre.

Fred(ironique): Ne t'en fait pas, Mélodie s'en remettra, elle est sous le choc de la bataille. Tu la connais, elle a toujours été très émotive.

Lionel: Ecoute Fred! Mélodie a changé, il serait peut-être temps que tu oublies à quel point tu as souffert lorsqu'elle t'a quitté.

Fred se stoppa net, frappé de plein fouet par ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami. Tiffany, elle, le regardait étrangement.

Tiffany: je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez là??

Lionel dévisagea Fred et poursuivit.

Lionel: Fred est sorti avec Mélodie il y a quelques années... Elle l'a quittée pour un autre dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, il n'as pas supporté...

Fred(énervé):oui je ne l'ai pas supporté!! et alors? aujourd'hui je suis avec Tiffany, j'ai oublié cet épisode!

Lionel: je sais que tu aimes Tiffany plus que tout, c'est ton orgueil qui n'arrive pas à se remettre d'un tel incident, rien de plus....

Fred: je n'ai jamais supporté d'être jeté par une femme....

Tiffany(souriant): mon chéri serait-il macho par hasard???

Fred (boudant): pffffffffff

Lionel: Une chose est sûr, tu l'as changé Tiffany.... et je suis sûr qu'après cette petite discussion, il va enfin pardonner les événements passés à Mélodie.

fin du chapitre 14.

voilà le chapitre 14 est en ligne, ce sera je pense l'avant dernier, et oui c'est bientôt la fin de "réunis par la magie". En attendant je remercie cral-killeuse, irislorely, tenshi-akuma, juju black, kamirure et akeri la malicieuse pour leur reviews, désolé mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de faire un remerciement pour chacun aujourd'hui.

Gros bisous

Sakio.


	15. chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15: La lettre**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière attaque. Sakura se remettait parfaitement bien de ses blessures. Lionel, Tiffany , Fred et elle avaient loué un appartement en Chine où ils y vivaient tous les quatre. Fred et Mélodie s'étaient expliqués sur leur ancienne rupture et Fred avait finalement décidé de mettre sa rancœur de côté, après tout il avait maintenant une femme merveilleuse dans sa vie alors pourquoi en vouloir à son ex pour une chose qui n'en valait strictement plus la peine. Sakura et Lionel quand à eux, profitaient du bonheur qui leur était offert. Lionel savait pertinemment que le conseil les rappellerais à l'ordre un jour ou l'autre mais il comptait bien profiter de ce bonheur en attendant ce jour si sombre qui déciderait pour le reste de leur vie. Sakura n'était pas au courant et, sûrement à cause de sa naïveté, ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir pourquoi Lionel l'avait repoussé alors qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Ce matin là, les deux tourtereaux se câlinait une fois de plus.

Lionel: Bien dormi mon ange.......?

Sakura: merveilleusement bien..... dormir dans tes bras est un véritable bonheur....

Ils se sourirent et Lionel l'embrassa sur le front.

Lionel: Je dois partir à l'agence, repose toi bien....

Sakura: hum....

Il lui sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa une fois de plus, cette fois-ci, sur les lèvres

Lionel: Je t'aime......

Sakura : moi aussi je t'aime...

Finalement le jeune chinois s'éloigna et quitta la chambre. Sakura soupira et se recoucha rapidement, se blottissant sous ses couvertures.

Lionel prenait son petit déjeuner quand il croisa Tiffany.

Lionel: Bonjour!

Tiffany: Bonjour Lionel...! Sakura dort encore?

Lionel: hum.... c'est son jour de repos alors elle en profite.

Tiffany sourit.

Tiffany: toujours la même petite marmotte, elle n'a pas changée...!

Ils rigolèrent quand Tiffany sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière.

Tiffany: C'est pas trop tôt, tu vas finir par encore être en retard à l'agence!

Fred: j'adore quand tu me parles comme ça dès le matin.... moi je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises," bonjour mon amour, tu as bien dormi?" mais bon je peux toujours rêver....!!

Tiffany sourit et se retourna vers lui.

Tiffany: bonjour mon amour, bien dormi?

Fred soupira et l'embrassa, exaspéré par l'ironie de sa petite amie.

Fred et Lionel quittèrent finalement l'appartement suivis de près par Tiffany qui ne travaillait qu'une heure plus tard.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil qui lui affichait 11h, et soupira.

Sakura(pour elle même): aller!! debout ma cocotte!

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, avala un rapide et léger petit déjeuner( ben oui elle va pas tarder à déjeuner, lol) et fila s'habiller. Elle attrapa une jupe rose avec laquelle elle ajouta un petit haut blanc, puis elle se coiffa d'une queue de cheval et se maquilla légèrement. Après tout ça il était près de midi. Elle vit le facteur passer et se dépêcha de courir vers la boîte aux lettres. Ce dernier l'aperçut et lui tendit quelques lettres. La japonaise le remercia et rentra chez elle. Une fois à l'intérieur elle tria le courrier et garda les lettres qui lui était destiné à elle ou à Lionel. Une lettre attira plus particulièrement son attention; elle était d'une couleur beige, elle faisait ancienne et l'écriture semblait être écrite avec une plume. Dessus, était inscrit, "_ Pour Lionel Li et Sakura Kinomoto"._ Sans plus attendre, Sakura ouvrit la précieuse lettre et commença sa lecture.

_Chers Mr Li, Mlle Kinomoto,_

_La lettre que vous recevez aujourd'hui n'est pas anodine et son importance n'en est pas des moindre. Mr Li, je le rappelle mais vous êtes sûrement au courant que coule en vous la magie de vos parents, Mlle Kinomoto quand à vous je me dois de vous rappeler également que vous êtes l'actuelle détentrice des anciennes cartes de Clow autrement rebaptisées aujourd'hui comme cartes de Sakura. Étant donné vos deux positions de magiciens il est de mon devoir de ramener à vous la première loi du cercle très fermé de la magie. je cite: " Le conseil juridique de la magie stipule une interdiction formelle de tout magicien à fréquenté, flirté avec une autre personne pouvant posséder une quelque once de pouvoirs, Nous rappelons que cette loi à été rédigé pour le bien de l'humanité, pour éviter la naissance d'êtres dotés d'une double provenance de pouvoir, qui pourraient nuire au monde entier. Nous rappelons aussi que tout infraction à la loi sera puni. Cependant, le conseil ne se donne pas le droit de briser un amour qui s'avérerait pur et éternel; c'est pourquoi l'ultime épreuve de l'amour éternel à été mise en place pour toutes les infractions commises. Par ailleurs, cette épreuve n'est en aucun cas forcé à qui que ce soit. Le couple peut de lui même faire preuve de sagesse en se séparant. Mais pour ceux qui seraient prêts à se mesurer à l'épreuve, il doit être préciser qu'en cas d'échec, le couple sera briser et la personne participant ne sera plus jamais de ce monde." Mr Li, Mlle Kinomoto, les chiffres sont à ce jour peu élevé, en effet seulement deux couples ont réussis cette épreuve tant redoutée, les autres se sont séparés ou on se sont sacrifiés pour un amour qui n'était ni pur ni éternel. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre votre décision. Vous pouvez encore réparé cette infraction au règlement mais si dans le cas contraire vous décideriez de passer l'épreuve alors il faudra nous prouver que votre amour vaut la peine d'être sauvegardé....._

_Avec le plus profond respect que nous portons aux magiciens_

_Le conseil juridique de magie._

Sakura dut relire la lettre plus d'une fois pour comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. Elle n'était aucunement au courant de cette loi et de tout ce que pouvait engendrer une telle liaison. Elle fixa à nouveau la lettre et s'assit doucement sur le canapé comme détruite par ce qu'elle venait de lire. De plus des événements, des évidences défilaient dans sa tête. Lionel l'avait repoussé... il avait tout fait pour se séparer, s'éloigner d'elle... alors.... forcément il était au courant.... Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit???? Sakura rageait... elle rageait de s'être laissé bernée par l'homme de sa vie et elle rageait de voir leur bonheur tout juste construit, s'envoler aussitôt.

La journée passa mais Sakura ne se remettait pas de la nouvelle. Depuis l'arrivée de cette lettre elle ne cessait de tourner en rond, de pleurer..... Tiffany rentra finalement la première et appela son amie qui restait introuvable dans la salle principale de l'appartement.

Tiffany: Sakura??

La japonaise parcourut rapidement les différentes pièces et trouva finalement son amie, effondrée sur son lit.

Tiffany: Sakura!!!! ça ne va pas? qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Pour seule réponse, la maîtresse des cartes éclata de plus belle en sanglots dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en lui tendant la lettre. Tiffany prit soin de la lire.

Tiffany: c'est pas vrai.....!!!!

Sakura: Pourquoi Lionel ne m'a rien dit bon sang!!!!!!!!!!

Tiffany: calme toi, il va nous donner des explications..... je savais que votre relation ne serait pas bien vu mais de là à risquer sa vie...... je... j'avoue que je suis aussi déboussolée que toi Sakura...

Sakura(écarquilla les yeux): alors toi aussi tu savais que Lionel et moi n'avions pas le droit de nous aimer...???!!!

Tiffany: Écoute Sakura, si il t'a repoussé pendant tout ce temps c'était à cause de cette loi qui lui interdisait de t'aimer...... il m'en a parlé parce qu'il ne savait plus où il en était et puis Fred le sait aussi et comme nous sortons ensemble....

Sakura(furieuse): ah! je vois! tout le monde est au courant sauf moi, c'est ça?????

Tiffany: Sakura.....

Sakura: je ne veux même plus vous voir!!!!! vous m'avez tous caché ça.... vous venez de détruire le dernier espoir pour moi d'être heureuse un jour...

La japonaise sortit furibonde de la chambre pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée afin de quitter l'appartement mais elle tomba nez à nez avec Lionel. Ce dernier la fixa, surpris.

Lionel: Sakura? qu'est-ce que tu fais? tu as pleuré mon ange......

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais la magicienne se débattit.

Sakura: Lâche moi tu me dégoûte Lionel Li!!

Lionel: Quoi?

Il n'eut pas sa réponse puisque la japonaise venait de quitter les lieux. Le chinois se tourna alors vers Tiffany qui ne cachait visiblement pas elle non plus ses larmes.

Lionel(énervé): Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin!!!!!!!!????

Tiffany lui tendit la fameuse lettre tout en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Le magicien quant à lui lut avec attention la lettre qui l'achevait petit à petit. Lorsque sa lecture fut terminée, il baissa le regard, furieux, triste et pleins de remords. Comment avait-il put croire que sa vie avec Sakura serait finalement tranquille? Et comment avait-il put lui cacher ça....?? Il se leva alors, n'adressa pas un mot à Tiffany, attrapa sa veste et quitta précipitamment les lieux à son tour.

Tiffany(soupirant): Quel connerie vas-tu encore faire Lionel.......

Le chinois entra avec fracas chez sa mère. Cette dernière sursauta et fronça les sourcils quant elle vit le regard blessé de son fils. Il lui tendit la lettre et se plaça face à la fenêtre.

Lionel: Lit......

Sa mère s'exécuta et lut. Son regard s'assombrit quand elle vit que cette lettre pouvait à jamais faire basculer la vie de son fils.

Yelan: Lionel......

Lionel(plein de rage): Je ne voulais pas y croire moi!!!!!!!!!!! je voulais juste être heureux avec Sakura, rien d'autre!!!!!!

Yelan: Lionel..... tu savais que cette lettre arriverait un jour. Aujourd'hui elle est là..... tu as un choix à faire....

Lionel: Sakura m'en veut..... elle m'en veut de l'avoir laisser dans ignorance....

Yelan: c'est compréhensible.

Lionel: je l'aime comme un fou, je n'ai pas envie de la perdre...

Yelan: alors affronte le conseil!!

Le chinois se tourna vers sa mère et baissa le regard.

Lionel: Mais si j'échoue.... je vous ferais tous souffrir.... Sakura, toi, mes sœurs et tous les autres.....

Yelan s'approcha de son fils unique et l'embrassa sur le front.

Yelan: De ce que je sais et de ce que j'ai vu de ton amour pour Sakura, il n'y a aucune raison que tu échoue.

Le regard que lui portait sa mère était plein de confiance, de courage et de soutien. Le magicien sourit et prit sa mère dans ses bras.

Lionel: je t'aime maman.....

Sa mère lui sourit puis le jeune chinois quitta la demeure, obstiné dans sa quête de réussir.

fin du chapitre 15

voilà, vous devez vous dire que ce n'est pas finit, et c'est vrai.lol. Je comptais tout mettre dans ce chapitre mais je me suis finalement décidé à en faire un tout dernier après celui-ci. j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et que le chapitre final vous plaira également. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précedent.

cral-killeuse: merci encore pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir

irislorely: toi aussi merci pour ta review et merci d'être aussi fidèle à ce fic!! j'espère que tu es contente de voir qu'il reste encore un chapitre.

tenshi-akuma: toi aussi j'espère que tu es contente que mon fic se poursuive encore un peu et encore merci pour ton petit commentaire.

akeri la malicieuse: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review, ça me fait plaisir.

juju black: je suis contente de voir que le chapitre 14 t'a plut. Merci pour ta review.

J'aimerais aussi remercié les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mes deux derniers one shot. Donc je remercie cral-killeuse, magus-sister2, juju black, kamirure et messaline pour "droit dans les yeux" et Mary, myncat, juju black encore une fois, lolie et jaina pour "liaison particulière".

voilà.

bisous et à bientôt.

sakio.


	16. chapitre 16

Chapitre 16: L'épreuve de l'amour éternel.

Sakura marchait, seule dans la rue, le visage terne, le cœur serré... elle pensait encore et toujours à cette lettre, à la trahison de ces amis, de Lionel mais plus elle réfléchissait et plus son esprit devenait lucide. Malgré qu'il lui est menti, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ça....La japonaise préférait sacrifier sa vie au cours de cette soi disant épreuve plutôt que de devoir renoncer pour toujours au magicien. Elle leva enfin les yeux. Ces derniers affichait de la tristesse certe mais également de la détermination, de la détermination pour affronter ce conseil. Elle l'avait décidé, elle irait affronté elle même le conseil et elle se fichait de ce que pourrait penser les autres.

La japonaise fit tourner la poignée de son appartement et entra. Apparemment il n'y avait personne. La magicienne tenta tout de même d'appeler Lionel.

Sakura: Lionel.... ? tu es là...?

Personne ne répondit. Elle compris que le contre coup de la lettre n'était pas passé pour tout le monde. Elle baissa le regard et soupira profondément. Les heures passaient et la nuit tombait petit à petit. Sakura était toujours seule chez elle, assise dans un fauteuil, le regard étrangement perdu dans le vague. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. La japonaise se leva vivement s'attendant à voir Lionel mais ce fut Tiffany qui se montra. Sakura baissa la tête à nouveau et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

Tiffany: Sakura!!! je me suis fais un sang d'encre! je t'ai cherché partout....

Sakura: à croire que tu n'as pas eu l'idée de venir chercher ici....

Tiffany savait à quel point sa meilleure amie lui en voulait, elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les mains. Sakura la fixa.

Sakura: tu... tu ne saurais pas où est Lionel....?

La japonaise aux yeux mauve hocha la tête en signe de négation.

Sakura: je..... je commence à m'inquiéter... il n'est pas rentré... et j'ai absolument besoin de lui parler...

Tiffany: je ne sais pas où il peut-être Sakura... il s'en veut de ne t'avoir rien dit tu sais....

Sakura: je vais aller voir Yelan! j'ai besoin de lui parler..... et puis elle saura peut-être me dire où est son fils.

La japonaise se leva rapidement, les yeux cachés dans ses cheveux sous le regard de Tiffany.

Tiffany: Sakura tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'aller bien..... si tu veux parler je suis là et tu le sais....

Sakura fixa son amie, les yeux larmoyants.

Sakura: je sais Tiffany.... mais là j'ai besoin de parler à Yelan.... et à personne d'autre.

Tiffany acquiesça, signe qu'elle comprenait et sourit à son amie. Sakura lui rendit un faible sourire et quitta l'appartement.

Yelan restait pensive depuis le passage de son fils mais Wei la ramena à la réalité quand il lui annonça la venue de Sakura.

Yelan: Faite la entrer voyons!

Wei s'exécuta et Sakura fit son apparition dans la minute qui suivit.

Yelan (souriant): bonsoir Sakura....

Sakura: bonsoir...

La japonaise ne put poursuivre. Son regard s'assombrit et s'humidifia soudainement.

Sakura (laissant s'échapper ses larmes): je suis désolé..... je...

Yelan s'approcha de la japonaise et lui murmura maternellement.

Yelan: tu n'as pas à être désolé Sakura...... je comprend parfaitement ce que tu ressens....

Sakura releva faiblement la tête, surprise et poursuivit.

Sakura: Lionel vous a rendu visite alors.....

Yelan: en effet mon fils est passé ici..... mais je savais bien avant sa venue que cette lettre arriverait.

Sakura: alors vous aussi vous étiez au courant....

Yelan: Je veux que tu sache une chose Sakura..... Lionel ne t'a jamais caché ça par pure envie de te faire du mal. Bien au contraire il a toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour te protéger, allant jusqu'à s'empêcher de t'aimer mais l'histoire tu la connais mieux que moi..... Pourtant te voir souffrir de l'aimer.... il n'a pas supporté... il a préféré vivre avec toi ce qu'il devait vivre, s'attendant à cette lettre plutôt que de t'éloigner davantage en vous faisant du mal à tous les deux.

Sakura eu un petit sourire mélancolique se mêlant à ses larmes. Yelan la prit dans ses bras, essayant de l'apaiser. Finalement la jeune fille se calma et releva la tête.

Sakura: je vais passer cette épreuve!!

Yelan recula surprise par la réaction de la jeune fille puis sourit.

Yelan: tes intentions sont pures Sakura.... mais....

Sakura: ma décision est prise..... j'aime votre fils plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer et même si j'échoue alors je ne regretterais rien parce que j'aurais tout tenté pour vivre heureuse. Peu m'importe de mourir si je ne réussis pas cette épreuve car si je ne tente rien... je sais que je mourrais à petit feu de voir Lionel loin de moi...

Yelan n'en revenait pas d'avoir une telle personne généreuse en face d'elle.

Yelan: tu es une personne formidable Sakura et je comprend pourquoi mon fils t'aime autant..... mais tu ne pourras pas passer cette épreuve.....

La japonaise afficha un air surpris.

Sakura: mais... pourquoi?

Yelan soupira légèrement.

Yelan: parce que mon fils est déjà parti pour affronter le conseil.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, essayant de bien comprendre le sens des paroles de Yelan.

Yelan: mon fils t'aime Sakura...... il a fait ça pour vous....

Sakura, elle, ne parlait plus... son regard perdu, comprenant enfin qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais celui qu'elle aimait. Tout doucement elle s'assit dans le fauteuil situé à sa droite et la seule chose qu'elle put prononcer fut..

Sakura: j'aurais du lui dire que je l'aimais plutôt que de lui faire des reproches.....

Pendant ce temps le chinois qui marchait depuis pas mal de temps déjà, s'arrêta devant une grande grille noire. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en le voyant s'avancer puis se referma lourdement une fois qu'il fut passé. Pendant près de deux minutes il parcourut une petite allée aux allures très sombres puis s'arrêta devant une grande porte de couleur similaire à la grille. Étrangement, la porte s'ouvrit elle aussi d'elle même. Lionel regarda derrière lui, à gauche puis à droite avant de s'introduire dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit l'immense couloir peu illuminé se prolonger sans fin mais il se décida finalement à l'emprunter. Arrivé au bout après quelques minutes une voix s'adressa à lui.

voix: Bonjour Lionel!

Le chinois sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

Voix: approche encore un peu et tu pourras nous voir.

Le magicien s'exécuta et fit quelques pas en avant. Là la pièce s'éclaira et une table avec quatre personnes assises derrière se dessina dans le fond. Lionel avança jusqu'à eux en s'inclinant.

Voix: tu dois te douter que nous n'appartenons pas à n'importe quelle organisation....

Le chinois acquiesça.

Voix: Bien, tu as donc devant toi les quatre membres du conseil de la magie. Si tu es là, et tu le sais c'est qu'une des règles les plus importantes de la magie n'a pas été respectée. A cet instant tu as préféré écouté ton cœur plutôt que ta raison... nous ne jugeons pas ton choix, seulement nous nous devons de faire appliquer la loi. Cette dernière n'a pas été respectée, cela mérite donc sanction. Tu vas devoir affronter l'épreuve de l'amour éternel, qui je le rappelle n'a été réussi que par deux couples seulement. Tu peux encore renoncer....

Lionel: Mon choix est déjà tout fait. J'aime Sakura plus que ma vie... je ne reculerais pas maintenant.

homme du conseil: tu es donc conscient du risque que tu as de ne pas survivre à cette épreuve.

Le chinois acquiesça et ajouta.

Lionel: j'en suis parfaitement conscient.... mon père à déjà réussi cette épreuve parce qu'il aimait ma mère sincèrement... j'aime Sakura sincèrement.... j'ai confiance.

Le conseil émit de petits murmures puis se tût.

homme du conseil: bien! alors bonne chance..., je te dis juste une chose.... atteint la porte.

L'homme termina en souriant, puis l'obscurité se fit. Lionel fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il ne voyait plus rien. Puis, comme par enchantement, une porte illuminée apparut plus loin, à 500m environ. Le chinois se rappela les paroles de l'homme qui étaient, "atteint la porte". Le magicien hésita, cela semblait trop facile... il devait y avoir un piège mais lequel...? Pour le moment il ne voyait pas d'obstacles et il se décida à avancer en direction de la porte. Il fit les premiers 100m quand une voix lui parvint à ses oreilles. Cette voix....n'importe où il pouvait la reconnaître.. si douce, si pure.... une seule femme possédait cette voix qu'il aimait tant.

Voix: Lionel?

Le chinois leva les yeux.

Lionel: Sakura......?

Sakura: Lionel..... j'ai si mal.....

Le chinois vit alors apparaître la femme de sa vie. Elle était là... là mais elle était attachée, le teint livide, le regard plongé dans le sien, le suppliant. Il s'arrêta prit de stupeur en la voyant ainsi. Le magicien était perdu.... il la voyait souffrir, il l'entendait le supplier.. et cette porte, de l'autre côté toujours à portée de main. Il ferma les yeux. Les cris, les pleurs de Sakura parvenant toujours à lui.

Sakura: Lionel..... ne me laisse pas..... j'ai besoin de toi..... je t'aime...

Il ne put en supporter davantage et avança vers elle, il voulait arracher ces cordes qui la retenait, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la protégerait toute sa vie.... Il allait arriver à hauteur de la jeune femme en rebroussant chemin quand une voix lui revint une fois de plus en tête, "atteint la porte" puis une autre voix lui vint également "je t'aime", cette voix, celle de Sakura.. sa Sakura pleine de vie, le regard étincelant. A ce moment il compris... il fonçait tête baissée dans le piège... tout n'était qu'illusion... Sakura n'était pas réellement là en train de le supplier.... non... Pourtant les sanglots et les yeux suppliant de la jeune femme le poussait infiniment vers elle. Il ferma les yeux, se prit la tête entre les mains tomba à genoux et hurla. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues du magiciens qui ne savait pas quoi faire... où était la solution, la porte? ou Sakura? il respirait difficilement désespéré....

Lionel: ashiteru ma fleur..... aide moi.....

Il baissa à nouveau le regard quand une petite voix intérieure lui murmura... où pense tu que je suis? Il releva alors la tête, se leva et regarda la porte.

Lionel: je sais que tu vas bien... je sais que tu m'attends...

Après avoir murmuré ces paroles il marcha le regard fixe vers la porte, s'arrêtant tout de même lorsque la sakura qui se trouvait derrière lui l'appelait. Finalement il se tint devant la porte. Un pas de plus et il saurait si cette épreuve était réussi. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et passa la porte. Il arriva dans un sas blanc, fortement éclairé quand un homme s'approcha de lui. Il le reconnut immédiatement, c'était l'homme du conseil.

homme du conseil: pense tu avoir réussi....?

Lionel le fixa et ajouta

Lionel: j'ai écouté mon coeur...... il me disait d'aller vers la porte...

L'homme sourit.

homme du conseil: tu ressembles décidément beaucoup à ton père.... la même phrase... il avait prononcé la même avant qu'il ne sache qu'il venait de réussir son épreuve....

Lionel écarquilla les yeux. Il avait réussi... alors..... tout était fini... Il pourrait enfin être heureux avec Sakura.... il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

homme du conseil: je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverais... tu étais tellement proche d'échouer comme tous les autres... ils voyaient souffrir la femme qu'il pensaient aimer et ils oubliaient tous la consigne que je leur donnais pensant qu'elles étaient réellement en danger... ils n'entendaient pas la petite voix de leurs bien aimées dans leur coeur qui leur disait "je vais bien"...Mais toi tu as écouté le tien....l'amour vient du coeur et cet amour n'est pur que lorsque le coeur est écouté.... sache également que cette épreuve n'est pas fini.

Lionel: quoi?

homme du conseil: cette épreuve n'aurait pas pu réellement mesurer votre amour si Sakura n'y participait pas elle aussi.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

homme du conseil: tu as réussi ton épreuve.... reste à savoir si Sakura a réussi la sienne.

Lionel: qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? et quelle genre d'épreuve a t'elle du passer?

homme du conseil: le temps que tu as passé ici.... ne s'est pas déroulé de la même manière dans la vie réelle. Lorsque tu vas revenir en ville, il se sera écouler six mois.....

Le chinois écarquilla les yeux.

homme du conseil: reste à savoir si elle ne t'a pas oubliée... il est possible qu'elle t'ai cru mort et qu'elle est pensé à refaire sa vie.....

Lionel: ma mère a vécu la même situation n'est-ce pas?

homme du conseil: bien évidemment mais elle a été forcée de ne jamais révéler ce secret...

Lionel: et si Sakura ne m'a pas attendu?

homme du conseil: et bien vous continuerez à vivre chacun de votre côté... sans vous aimez...

Lionel: je vois....

L'homme sourit à nouveau et tapa légèrement sur l'épaule de Lionel.

homme du conseil: si elle t' aime autant que tu l'aimes.... alors elle t'aura attendu...

Sur ces mots il disparu et la magicien se retrouva devant la grille extérieure.

Il était devant chez lui. La demeure où vivait encore sa mère n'avait pas tellement changée en six mois. Il avança et frappa à la porte. Ce fut Wei qui lui ouvrit. Il eu l'air légèrement surpris mais l'invita vivement à entrer.

Wei: Mr Li... vous... enfin vous....

Lionel: je suis content de vous revoir Wei!

Wei: mais moi aussi Mr Li.... vous avez beaucoup manqué à votre mère et... encore plus à mlle Kinomoto.

Lionel: Sakura......?

Wei: oui si vous saviez à quel point elle a souffert de votre absence, d'ailleurs vous me voyez surpris, nous pensions tous que vous étiez morts. Votre mère est dans le salon, elle va être folle de joie de vous savoir parmis nous.

Le magicien entra dans la pièce et sourit en voyant sa mère assise dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

Yelan: bonjour Lionel!

Ce dernier sursauta.

Lionel: mais... comment...?

Yelan (ouvrant les yeux et souriant): tu oublies que j'ai vécu exactement la même épreuve..... si tu devais revenir un jour alors je savais que ce serait aujourd'hui.

Lionel sourit et soupira.

Lionel: et Sakura...?

Yelan: Elle te croit mort, mais elle ne cesse pas de t'aimer..... sa souffrance a été terrible et je ne pouvais pas la réconforter alors que je mourrais d'envie de lui dire qu'il restait de l'espoir... elle passe me voir tous les jours... nous parlons souvent de toi...

Lionel: alors..... cela veut dire qu'elle a réussi l'épreuve elle aussi...

Yelan: oh que oui!

Le chinois sourit et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Il n'entendit pas la porte derrière qui s'ouvrit.

voix: ce n'est pas possible.......

Yelan et Lionel sursautèrent et se séparèrent rapidement.

voix: je...... tu ....

Lionel s'avança vers la personne et la serra fortement contre lui.

Lionel: je t'aime Sakura.....

La concernée éclata en sanglots, laissant aller le bonheur qui la submergeait.

Sakura(sanglotant): moi aussi je t'aime..... je... je te croyais mort.... j'étais tellement malheureuse...

Lionel: c'est fini mon cœur..... nous avons réussi et cette épreuve ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Le chinois releva le menton de la magicienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

Lionel: Ashiteru ma fleur de cerisier....

6 ans plus tard.

Fred et Tiffany s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un petit garçon du nom de Kujo. Sakura et Lionel vivaient eux aussi une véritable romance. Il s'étaient mariés très peu de temps après la fin de l'épreuve et étaient aujourd'hui parents d'une petite fille prénommée, Shinomie. Cette dernière était une petite fille très curieuse comme le jour où elle s'était décidé à poser cette fameuse question.

Shinomie: Dit maman... comment vous vous êtes rencontrez avec papa?

Sakura regarda son mari en souriant.

Sakura: hey bien nous avons été... comment dire....

Lionel(souriant et prenant Sakura par la taille): Nous avons tout simplement été.... réunis par la magie....

FIN.

olalala Oo je viens de finir mon fic..... TT c'est triste quand même je trouve. C'est la première fois que je termine un fic alors forcément ça me fait bizarre. Bon j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura pas trop déçu... et j'espère aussi que ce fanfic vous aura plut. Je remercie déjà tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des reviews ou messages tout au long de cette histoire et je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me soutiennent encore à travers mes autres fanfics. Voilà. Pour le chapitre précédent je remercie:

cral killeuse: merci pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé j'espère que t'ai pas trop déçue que ça se termine.

irislorely: merci à toi aussi de m'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews, ça me fait plaisir;)

tenshi-akuma: j'ai vu que tu n'aimais pas les fins... désolé mais là s'en ai bien une, j'espère qu'elle t'aura plut malgré tout. merci pour tes reviews

Akeri la malicieuse: j'espère que tu as eu quelques réponses à tes questions. merci pour ta review

missglitter: à toi aussi, un grand merci pour ta review!!!

Ewilan: je suis contente que mon fic te plaise et merci pour les compliments que tu m'as fait ça me touche bcp. j'espère que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre.

le saut de l'ange: lol, je te remercie pour toutes les reviews que tu as laissé (sur tous mes fics), c'est vraiment gentil et je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent

voilà. sinon je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour la première partie de mon one shot "Emerald", la suite n'est pas pour tout de suite désolé mais je ferais au plus vite quand même. Donc remerciements à Lyla, missglitter, Ewilan, marion-moune, Mary-mary, lolie, syt, sakuya, Laurianne, juju black, C'yan, SyaoSyao, moonlee, cereal-killeuse, le saut de l'ange, soalya.voilà, je crois que j'ai oublié personne.

bisous et à bientôt

Sakio.


End file.
